Un hilo para los rivales
by Fullbbuster
Summary: Una tradición del instituto cuenta que si dos personas se atan con un hilo azul estarán unidas para siempre. Aomine que no se cree en absoluto esa idea, acaba convenciendo a Kuroko de hacer la prueba la última noche del año. Como Aomine suponía, nada raro ocurrió y cada uno se marchó a una universidad diferente, pero jugar con el destino tiene su consecuencia. AoKuro.
1. Chapter 1: Hilo azul

Caminaba por los largos pasillos del instituto mirando a toda aquella gente que preparaba el festival para celebrar juntos la última noche del año. Una tradición absurda que a Aomine no le gustaba nada. Él siempre pasaba aquellas tradiciones en su azotea, mirando los fuegos artificiales desde un lugar privilegiado, sin ajetreo de la gente, sin agobios.

Miró al otro lado del pasillo viendo a sus compañeros de equipo, éste era el último año que jugaría con ellos, todos se iban a la universidad, carreras diferentes, facultades diferentes, todos entrarían en equipos distintos de baloncesto y la competición entre ellos estaría a la orden del día. Sabía que Kise y Akashi serían duros rivales en la liga pero… no eran los que le preocupaban sino Kuroko. Siempre había tenido un sentimiento especial por Tetsu, era su alma gemela, se entendían a la perfección en el campo y separarse ahora de él después de tantas victorias juntos, de tantas jugadas perfectas… eso le suponía un gran esfuerzo.

\- Aominecchi – escuchó Aomine que le llamaba Kise y se sonrojó un poco molesto caminando hacia ellos.

\- Deja de llamarme así, Kise – comentó – sabes que lo odio.

\- Qué aburrido eres – le dijo sonriendo pero Aomine miró hacia Tetsu que bebía un refresco - ¿Qué haréis esta noche? Podríamos quedar todos juntos y pasar la última noche como un equipo, al fin y al cabo es la despedida del equipo.

\- Odio las despedidas – comentó Aomine.

Aomine se marchó hacia clase y fue a sentarse en su sitio cuando se asustó al ver a Kuroko allí sentado encima de su mesa con las zapatillas apoyadas en el asiento de su silla mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos mientras absorbía de la pajita del refresco. La cara de Aomine fue todo un poema, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuándo había entrado ese chico y se había sentado en su mesa.

\- ¿No vas a venir entonces? – preguntó Tetsu con su rostro inexpresivo habitual al terminar con el refresco.

\- No creo – comentó Aomine viendo cómo Kuroko zarandeaba el bote del refresco comprobando que no quedaba nada.

\- ¿Por qué no? Yo quería que vinieras – le dijo aún inexpresivo y Aomine se sonrojó levemente.

Aomine miró al resto de su equipo que giraban todos la cabeza hacia sus cosas y fingían hablar. Entendió que habían mandado a Kuroko a hablar con él sólo porque sabían la debilidad que tenía con ese chico, todos querían que aceptase ir con ellos a la hoguera esa tan rara que hacían en el centro del patio del instituto. No le apetecía nada ir pero al ver los ojos saltones de Kuroko mirarle fijamente, se sonrojó aún más.

\- Está bien, iré – dijo apartando la mirada de Tetsu finalmente.

\- Gracias – le agradeció Tetsu para su sorpresa.

Vio cómo aquel chico de extraño cabello azulado se marchaba lentamente entre las mesas buscando la suya cuando el profesor entraba a clase. Se quedó estático mirando su elegante caminar, era un chico tan dulce y tierno, algo inexpresivo pero lo entendía por la familia que tenía, siempre ocupada en cosas, no era para nada como la de Aomine que siempre le apoyaban en todo, ese chico se había criado solo y había sufrido la indiferencia de todo el mundo, era invisible excepto cuando jugaba al baloncesto, entendía perfectamente su carácter como Tetsu entendía el de Aomine. Al llegar Tetsu a su mesa, se sentó y sonrió a Aomine volviendo a sonrojarle.

\- Aomine, siéntate – le insistió el profesor y le hizo caso.

Aomine pasó el resto de la mañana sin prestar la más mínima atención a clase y en el primer cambio que hubo, se marchó hacia la cancha de baloncesto. Todo estaba muy tranquilo y es que las clases continuaban. Aomine era el único que se estaba saltando las clases con tal de practicar algunos lanzamientos, aunque realmente ni le hacía falta practicar, encestaba desde cualquier ángulo imposible y todos sabían que era bueno pese a no ser el capitán del equipo.

\- Suponía que estarías aquí saltándote las clases como de costumbre – escuchó a su capitán, Akashi.

\- Me aburren esas clases – comentó Aomine.

\- También te aburre el entrenamiento. Al menos cuando no está Tetsu para darte sus pases imposibles.

\- Con Tetsu ganar se convierte en algo fácil – comentó Aomine – sólo necesito un buen pase de los suyos y puedo encestar desde cualquier posición. El baloncesto ya no tiene secreto para mí, ni emoción.

\- Ahora lo tendrá. Cada uno irá a una universidad diferente, nos veremos en los campeonatos universitarios.

\- Eso parece. ¿Has decidido dónde vas a ir?

\- A Rakuzan – comentó Akashi - ¿No quieres saber qué universidad ha elegido Tetsu?

\- ¿Cuál? – preguntó Aomine.

\- Seirin.

\- ¿En serio? Esa universidad está la última en el campeonato de baloncesto. No ganará ni un partido con ese equipo. Debería haber venido conmigo, en mi equipo él siempre tendrá un hueco y lo sabe.

\- Le han propuesto ser capitán – dijo Akashi y Aomine detuvo el tiro que iba a hacer.

\- ¿Capitán? ¿De su propio equipo? Pocos jugadores del primer año tienen ese privilegio.

\- Saben que es de la generación de los milagros y lo quieren de capitán. No puedes competir contra eso. Además… ¿Tú no has sido nombrado también capitán de tu futuro equipo en el Gakuen?

\- Sí, eso han dicho. Lo estaba pensando pero si Tetsu acepta… supongo que aceptaré, será bueno competir contra él al mismo nivel de capitán, quiero saber hasta dónde llevará a su equipo.

\- Que te vaya bien, Aomine – comentó Akashi sonriendo con cierta perversión – nos veremos en el campo de baloncesto la próxima vez y voy a destrozarte.

\- Inténtalo si puedes… porque soy el único que puedo vencerme.

\- Tan soberbio como siempre, torres más altas han caído ante mí – comentó Akashi divertido marchándose del pabellón dejando a Aomine con una leve sonrisa. Esto iba a ser interesante, toda la generación de los milagros enfrentada.

Hizo un par de tiros más a canasta y decidió marcharse a casa. Esta noche tenía la celebración esa a la que no quería ir, pero se lo había prometido a Tetsu… desde luego ese chico era su debilidad y todos los del equipo lo sabían. Ahora se marchaba al Seirin, al peor equipo universitario y no lo entendía, no terminaba de comprender esa fijación por los perdedores pudiendo ser un ganador en su equipo, eran buenos los dos juntos, invencibles.

Iba caminando detrás de unas chiquillas de su instituto que hablaban de la fiesta de esa noche. No prestaba mucha atención a sus cursiladas cuando algo captó su atención de golpe, un ritual del que hablaban.

\- Eso dicen – comentaba la chica – yo tengo que probarlo esta noche con mi novio, así estaremos juntos para toda la vida – decía con esa voz tonta que tanto desesperaba a Aomine.

Él no era un chico que creyese en tradiciones y mucho menos que creyese en el amor para toda la vida ni en un lazo del destino ni nada por el estilo, todo eso eran chorradas que se inventaba la gente para tener esperanzas. Hacer eso no iba a hacer que esa chica se quedase con su novio el resto de su vida.

\- Qué emoción, yo también quiero hacerlo, cuéntame ese ritual, quiero saberlo – decía la otra chica.

\- Tan sólo se necesita un hilo azul, hay que atarse y enredarse los cuerpos de los dos en él y besarse cuando los fuegos artificiales empiecen.

\- Suena tan romántico.

\- Sí, dicen que el hilo azul mantendrá la promesa de ambos amantes para el resto de sus vidas y jamás se volverán a separar, da igual sus caminos… volverán a unirse estén donde estén.

\- Lo haré esta noche – comentó la chica ilusionada.

¡ _Qué tontería_! Pensó Aomine adelantando a las chicas y entrando en una de las pequeñas tiendas de comida a comprarse algo. No esperó encontrar allí a Momoi, la entrenadora del equipo de la generación de los milagros… ahora ex entrenadora porque todos se separaban aunque iba a ir a Gakuen a entrenar, así que Aomine la tendría por su equipo de nuevo como entrenadora.

\- Aomine – sonrió la chica saludándole desde la otra parte del pasillo y corriendo hacia él – Ey, Aomine… los chicos me han dicho que al final irás a la fiesta de esta noche.

\- Sólo un rato – comentó el moreno – ya sabes que odio ese tipo de eventos.

\- ¿Has escuchado lo de la tradición? Qué romántico suena.

\- Es absurdo – dijo desesperanzando a la chica.

\- ¿Por qué no lo pruebas entonces? – le preguntó con sonrisa perversa – si no te lo crees… podrías probarlo con alguien y demostrar que es cierto lo que dices.

\- No pienso probarlo, es ridículo, una tradición absurda para dar esperanza a chicas como tú que no saben si sus novios seguirán con ellas en un futuro.

\- Yo no tengo novio, pero si lo tuviera lo haría.

\- A mí no me hace falta.

\- Ya veo que no te atreves a probarlo.

\- Está bien… lo probaré para que te quedes tranquila y te demostraré que no funciona – dijo buscando en la tienda un cordel azul y cogiéndolo en sus manos se lo enseñó a la chica - ¿Contenta? Lo llevaré esta noche y me enrollaré con él a la persona que me interesa. ¿Te parece bien?

\- Claro. Demuéstrame que me equivoco, lo estoy deseando.

Todo aquello le parecía de lo más absurdo, no había ninguna "fuerza del destino" que uniera a dos personas, de eso estaba seguro. Por mucho que se uniera a esa persona… seguiría marchándose de su lado porque Tetsu iba a largarse a la universidad de Seirin, seguramente encontraría a otro chico al que entregar su corazón o incluso a una chica, sus vidas se separaban allí y no había otro camino para ellos. Debía olvidar a Tetsu, ese hilo que llevaba en su bolsillo no solucionaría sus problemas por arte de magia.

Se relajó en casa hasta la hora de irse, jamás le había contado nada a Tetsu, jamás le había dicho que le amaba, que se había enamorado de él, tampoco sabía si el resto del equipo lo sabía. Tetsu había llegado a su vida como un vendaval de aire fresco, le había cambiado como persona, le había hecho sonreír, sonrojarse y darlo todo por ver a ese chico feliz.

Cuando llegó a la fiesta ya había oscurecido y la hoguera ardía con fuerza en el centro del patio reuniendo a toda la gente a su alrededor. Aomine se había traído la chaqueta de su nuevo equipo, el Gakuen pero no fue el único que lo pensó, vio a todos allí reunidos con sus chaquetas nuevas, las de sus equipos incluido Tetsu había traido aquella chaqueta blanca con franjas negras del Seirin.

No tuvo fuerzas para ir con ellos y mirando la puerta del instituto, se dirigió a ella abriéndola y subiéndose a la azotea. Observó apoyado en la barandilla cómo ardía la hoguera, cómo la gente hablaba en sus grupos, cómo esperaban a la media noche para observar juntos los fuegos artificiales. Miró a su equipo abajo y se extrañó de no ver a Tetsu.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí tan solo? – escuchó a su espalda la voz de Tetsu.

\- Yo… sabes que no me gustan las fiestas.

\- Ni las despedidas – dijo Tetsu – sabes… a mí tampoco me gustan mucho.

\- No tendrías que despedirte de mí si hubieras aceptado jugar en Gakuen.

\- Tenía que hacerlo – comentó.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque… - se sentó apoyando su espalda contra la barandilla y Aomine supo que esto no se lo había dicho a nadie – porque todos sois geniales, sois perfectos jugando y yo… yo no soy como vosotros. Quería demostrarme a mí mismo que puedo ser bueno y liderar un equipo, quiero intentar alcanzaros y ser mejor.

\- Eres bueno, Tetsu.

\- Soy bueno cuando tengo a alguien a quien pasar el balón, pero seamos realistas… yo sólo no puedo hacer nada. Vosotros en cambio sí, podéis encestar, driblar, podéis hacer cosas increíbles y yo… yo solo puedo pasaros el balón.

Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio, ambos sin tener el valor para decir las palabras más importantes que tanto tiempo habían guardado, ambos sin ser capaces de confesar sus sentimientos. Aomine jugó con aquel hilo azul en su bolsillo moviéndolo entre sus dedos.

\- Yo… ¿Querrías hacer un experimento conmigo? – preguntó Aomine sonrojado hacia un Tetsu sorprendido.

\- Sí, claro. ¿En qué consiste?

\- Dicen por ahí que si dos personas se unen con un lazo azul y se… bueno… se besan a media noche con los fuegos artificiales… ¡Qué ridiculez! – empezó a reírse Aomine haciendo sonreír a Tetsu.

\- Está bien, sigue, te escucho, no me importa lo del beso – comentó Tetsu suponiendo que era eso lo que le había dado vergüenza a su amigo.

\- Bueno pues… dicen que quedan unidos para siempre y… yo he dicho que eso era mentira.

\- Tiene toda la pinta de una leyenda urbana, sí – comentó Tetsu.

\- Le prometí a Momoi que lo haría y le demostraría que es mentira así que…

\- De acuerdo… hagámoslo. Saca ese hilo azul, queda muy poco para la media noche.


	2. Chapter 2: Juego del destino

Aomine se había quedado completamente paralizado, nunca esperó que Tetsu aceptase así tan rápido sin más. Para lo lanzado y orgulloso que era a veces Aomine para algunos temas, era increíble verle tan tímido para otros como el caso de los sentimientos. Tantos años enamorado de su compañero y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de decírselo… las palabras no le salían, tampoco a Tetsu, el chico inexpresivo y que todos comentaban que él siempre decía todo lo que sentía y pensaba, tampoco era capaz de expresar abiertamente su amor por su compañero.

Aomine sacó el hilo azul desenrollándolo y le dio varias vueltas en torno a su muñeca pasándoselo luego a Tetsu para que hiciera lo mismo. Siguió pasando el hilo hacia Aomine que empezó a enrollarse la cintura. Se tensó al ver cómo Tetsu se pegaba a su cuerpo para que le enrollase a él también y pasó el hilo por la cintura de su bajito compañero rozando con suavidad su cintura cubierta por aquella chaqueta del Seirin mientras se sonrojaba.

Una vez ambos envueltos en el hilo, Tetsu no pudo evitar sonreír y mirarse completamente liado en aquel hilo azul junto a Aomine. Estaba muy cerca de Aomine y miraba sus labios, no podía apartar aquellos ojos azules como el agua más cristalina que jamás se haya visto de aquellos ojos oscuros que lo miraban con dulzura mientras a ambos se le empezaban a teñir las mejillas con ese sonrojo característico.

\- ¿Y… ahora qué? – preguntó Tetsu aún mirando sus labios - ¿Nos besamos? – preguntó con cierta vergüenza.

\- No – dijo Aomine casi rozando sus labios – aún no, con los fuegos artificiales.

La tensión se notaba en el ambiente, ninguno podía apartar su vista del otro pero tampoco se atrevían a decir las palabras mágicas que habría cambiado su destino en aquel mismo momento, ninguno se atrevía a dar el paso definitivo y abrir la puerta a los sentimientos. Un chico orgulloso y un chico inexpresivo, ambos de duro carácter ante la circunstancia de mostrar sentimiento alguno.

Los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a estallar iluminando la oscuridad del cielo y Aomine se acercó con lentitud a Tetsu. Nunca había estado tan nervioso en su vida como lo estaba en ese momento. Tomó con delicadeza la mejilla de Tetsu viendo cómo él cerraba los ojos con lentitud poniéndose de puntillas para llegar hacia sus labios a la vez que Aomine se agachaba un poco y posaba los labios sobre los suyos en un tímido roce que rompieron enseguida.

Los dos se miraron un poco extrañados de aquel ínfimo contacto y Tetsu sonrió provocando que Aomine también lo hiciera.

\- ¿Crees que con eso servirá? – preguntó Tetsu.

\- No lo sé, no mencionaron nada acerca del beso.

\- Yo creo… que quizá debería ser más pasional, es una tradición para los que se aman, ¿no? Quizá sólo funcione si se profundiza un poco.

\- De acuerdo. ¿Puedo entonces?

Tetsu afirmó con la cabeza y repitieron el movimiento esta vez un poco más tranquilos tras haber superado el reto del primer contacto. Aomine rozó sus labios y sacó la lengua pasándola por el labio inferior de Tetsu pidiéndole permiso para entrar, rogándole que abriera un poco la boca. Kuroko lo hizo sin dudarlo dándole acceso para que sus lenguas se encontrasen y jugasen, ambos disfrutando en silencio de aquel contacto tan deseado y que ninguno se atrevía a decir en voz alta cuánto lo había esperado.

No se percataron de los fuegos artificiales, ni de su ensordecedor ruido ni de su luminosidad, ambos mantuvieron los ojos cerrados disfrutando aquel beso suave pero pasional, ese beso inocente y dulce pero su primer beso al fin y al cabo. Era tan especial aquel momento, que nada del exterior les importaba, el uno centrado en el otro, preocupados por lo que estaban haciendo, preocupados por disfrutar y hacer disfrutar al otro, colocando sus sentimientos en sus gestos ya que las palabras no fluían entre ellos. Jamás podrían decirse cuánto se amaban abiertamente pero lo intentaban igualmente.

Aomine se separó con lentitud de los labios de Kuroko cuando escuchó los gritos de la gente abajo en el patio porque ya había parado los fuegos, ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de aquello. El tenso silencio se hizo entre ambos volviendo a sonrojarse al momento y apartando sus miradas el uno del otro.

\- ¿Crees que habrá funcionado? – preguntó Tetsu.

\- No creo. ¿Sientes algo raro? – preguntó.

\- No.

\- Entonces está demostrado que no hay ningún lazo del destino que una a la gente.

\- Cierto – dijo Tetsu sonriendo – oye, Aomine… tengo una duda. ¿Cómo vamos a soltarnos ahora? – preguntó y Aomine trató de desatarse sin mucho éxito.

\- Vale… coge las llaves de mi bolsillo y cortaremos el hilo.

Kuroko metió como pudo la mano en el bolsillo de Aomine buscando por allí las llaves aunque lo que se encontró fue con un leve gemido mal contenido por parte de su compañero y se extrañó. Movió los dedos y tiró un poco de lo que tenía cogido pensando que eran las llaves cuando Aomine volvió a gemir levemente y le miró.

\- Tetsu… - le llamó y éste levantó sus ojos azules para mirarle.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Eso no son mis llaves – dijo sonriendo con una mueca extraña en su rostro.

\- Ups… lo siento – dijo soltando la punta del miembro de Aomine – yo no quería…

\- Ya… busca las llaves, por favor.

Kuroko volvió a meter la mano en su bolsillo hasta que encontró algo alargado y lo soltó de golpe mirando confundido a Aomine que le miró sin entender nada hasta que cayó en lo que ocurría.

\- Es mi móvil, pervertido – le dijo Aomine antes de sonreír por lo que se había pensado su amigo que estaba cogiendo de nuevo y Kuroko sonrió rebuscando otra vez hasta que escuchó el tintineo metálico de las llaves golpeando unas contra otras.

Finalmente las llaves aparecieron y con gran esfuerzo Kuroko se las dejó en las manos atadas de Aomine que con un leve movimiento rompió el fino hilo para empezar a desenrollarse molesto por la cantidad de vueltas que se habían dado.

\- No vuelvo a hacer algo así en mi vida – dijo Aomine.

\- Ha sido divertido – comentó Tetsu – Oye, Aomine… ¿Ahora somos rivales? – preguntó confuso.

\- Yo nunca seré tu rival, Tetsu – le dijo muy seguro – eres mi mejor amigo, no podría verte así.

\- Pero… aunque seamos amigos. ¿Somos rivales en la cancha de baloncesto?

\- Pues, imagino que sí. Has elegido ir a Seirin y yo a Gakuen.

\- Te prometo que como capitán haré todo lo posible por darte ese partido que tanto deseas, entrenaré duro y te lo pondré difícil, seré tu mejor rival. – comentó Kuroko tendiéndole la mano.

\- Eso espero o me aburriré mucho – sonrió Aomine estrechándole la mano – nos veremos en el campo.

\- Sí, te veré allí, Aomine. Entrenaré duro estos meses hasta que empiece la temporada y la próxima vez que nos veamos, será como capitanes.

\- Claro, lo estoy deseando. Toma… guárdatelo – le dijo dándole un trozo del hilo azul y guardándose Aomine el otro – De recuerdo.

Kuroko se marchó de allí mirando un par de veces hacia atrás. Separarse de Aomine era lo más duro que había tenido que hacer en la vida. No sólo había sido su compañero en el baloncesto, había sido su primer y único amor, había subido a esa azotea dispuesto a confesarle todo lo que sentía por él por temor a perderle con la separación de la universidad pero no había tenido valor para decírselo.

Seguramente se arrepentiría de marcharse y a cada paso pensaba en dar la vuelta, lanzarse a sus brazos y contarle cuánto le deseaba, cuánto le amaba, pero no podía, sus piernas temblaban y seguían caminando hacia la puerta hasta que empezó a bajar las escaleras para marcharse.

Tetsu no volvió a ver a Aomine ni a sus compañeros en los siguientes meses, estaba ocupado con el nuevo curso universitario y aún así, a veces pensaba en ellos, sobre todo en los entrenamientos de baloncesto donde ahora él era el capitán. Al menos le motivaba ser un rival para Aomine, quería serlo, quería darle ese partido difícil que tanto buscaba su compañero y devolverle las ganas y el entusiasmo que tenía de niño por ese deporte, quizá cuando se sintiera igual a él sería capaz de confesarle todo lo que sentía.

Iba a hacer uno de sus fallidos lanzamientos a canasta cuando la puerta del pabellón se abrió dejando ver al entrenador junto a un chico pelirrojo. Tetsu miró fijamente hacia la puerta viendo cómo el chico traía una pelota de baloncesto bajo el brazo y una bolsa de deporte. Se tensó y es que él tenía su equipo completo, no necesitaba otro jugador, pero parecía que venía a quedarse.

\- Kuroko Tetsuya – Comentó el entrenador mirándole – acércate por favor, tenemos que hablar de algo.

Kuroko dejó escapar el balón de sus manos hasta que rebotó varias veces en el suelo y se limpió levemente el sudor de sus ojos con la muñequera para ir hacia ellos.

\- Kuroko Tetsuya, capitán del equipo – le comentó hacia el otro chico – él es Kagami Taiga, viene desde la Universidad de Estados Unidos, a partir de ahora estará en tu equipo.

\- Entendido, entrenador – comentó Tetsu aunque no terminaba de gustarle esa idea.

El entrenador se marchó de allí dándoles un grito a todos los que se habían paralizado a mirar al nuevo jugador para que siguieran entrenando. Los campeonatos no se ganaban mirando, sino entrenando.

Kuroko volvió hacia la canasta recogiendo el balón que antes había soltado y lanzando a canasta. No entró y frustrado volvió a limpiarse el sudor de los ojos con la muñequera. No había mejorado nada en lanzamientos a canasta y seguía sintiéndose un inútil en ese tema. Si no conseguía encestar no podría vencer a Aomine, no podría ponerle un partido complicado y no podría declararse a él. El balón rodó hasta sus pies y miró hacia la persona que se lo había pasado, el nuevo jugador.

\- No esperé que nuestro capitán fuera tan malo encestando – dijo en tono burlón.

\- Pero sigo siendo el capitán, así que vuelve al entrenamiento – le dijo Kuroko con su semblante serio.

\- Claro – le comentó Kagami con una sonrisa mientras se iba hacia sus compañeros.

Su primer partido tras meses sin verse y tenía que ser contra Kise. Lo bueno de aquello es que seguramente encontraría a Aomine por allí, porque también iba su equipo a jugar contra otra de las universidades. Estaba ilusionado por volver a encontrarse con él. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó el trozo de hilo azul… volvería a verle en esa cancha y lo estaba deseando.

Kagami se acercó al resto del equipo preguntando por su capitán. Todos le comentaron que no era nada bueno en lanzamientos a canasta, pero era el mejor en pases, gracias a él era por lo que aún estaban en la competición y ganaban. Nadie se atrevía a disputarle el puesto de capitán pero Kagami sonrió con cierta malicia… él sí deseaba ese puesto y para ello… primero tendría que quitar los obstáculos de su camino.

\- ¿Quién es el mejor jugador de la liga? – preguntó Kagami.

\- Supongo que Akashi – dijo uno de los del equipo.

\- Akashi – susurró.

\- Sí, pero nuestro capitán sólo desea ganar a Aomine Daiki, la verdad es que no creo que podamos y si no podemos ni siquiera contra Aomine, no tendremos nada que hacer contra Akashi.

\- ¿Aomine? ¿Se conocen esos dos?

\- Sí, toda la generación de los milagros se conoce. Aomine era el compañero de Kuroko, muy buenos amigos, iban juntos a todos lados. Se separaron al entrar en la universidad pero dicen por ahí, que su amistad sigue intacta.

\- Ya veo – dijo Kagami – entonces yo destrozaré a ese tal Aomine y le haré morder el polvo.

\- Sigue soñando – le dijo el compañero – nadie ha vencido a Aomine excepto Akashi.

Kagami sonrió… él vencería a Aomine costase lo que costase y si tan amigos eran esos dos, aunque tuviera que jugar sucio él conseguiría el puesto de capitán desterrando a Kuroko de allí, él acabaría hundiendo a Aomine en la cancha y se convertiría en el mejor jugador.

\- El juego comienza – susurró mirando a Tetsu que observaba la pelota en sus manos sin animarse a hacer otro ridículo lanzamiento.


	3. Chapter 3: Primer partido

Era la primera vez que Aomine Daiki se comprometía con el equipo. Siempre había sido un chico que pasaba de entrenar, nadie era capaz de vencerle y por primera vez, siendo capitán había conseguido que se pusiera firme y empezase a preocuparse por ganar, por el equipo aunque más preocupado estaba por Kuroko.

Sacó de su bolsillo un trozo de aquel hilo azul con el que se había enrollado a Kuroko y lo miró. Era tan extraño sentirse así, había cambiado toda su vida por él. Nunca le había interesado ser capitán, de hecho habría dicho que no pero cuando Akashi le contó que Kuroko iba a ser capitán de aquel equipo de perdedores, sintió la necesidad de estar a su altura y poder ayudarle si en algún momento lo necesitase. Tetsu nunca había tenido alma para ser un líder, eso sólo Akashi o Aomine lo tenían entre sus amigos.

Ahora estaba encerrado en ese equipo, tirando de ellos para que entrenasen cuando podía estar en una azotea vagueando. ¡Las cosas que hacía por Tetsu! Quería ayudarle a mejorar y sabía que en este momento, el amor de su vida estaría entrenando y tratando de ser mejor para vencerle. Sonrió ante aquel pensamiento, Tetsu era muy cabezón cuando se lo proponía.

\- ¿Seguimos con el entrenamiento, capitán? – preguntó uno de sus compañeros.

\- Sí, claro – dijo Aomine guardando el hilo de nuevo.

Odiaba ser capitán, se le daba bien pero no le gustaba tener que estar pendiente de todo y tener que asistir a todos los entrenamientos. En parte echaba un poco de menos a Akashi, pese a su mal genio, era un buen capitán o lo había sido. Ahora había pasado a relajarse dejando que otro de su equipo universitario lo fuera, uno de los de último año de carrera. Aún así Aomine sabía que ese chico no se conformaría con ser un simple jugador, haría lo que fuera para llegar a ser capitán tarde o temprano, todo lo contrario a él, que intentaba quitarse responsabilidades y que sólo había aceptado para ayudar a Tetsu y darle ánimo.

Al finalizar el entrenamiento, Aomine se cambió en el vestuario y se marchó hacia uno de los parques frente a su casa. Estuvo unos minutos observando la canasta sentado en una de las barandillas que rodeaban la pista. Aquel fue el primer lugar donde había jugado con Tetsu y sonrió al recordarlo, ahora tenía el primer partido universitario sin él, más bien sería contra él. Aquella noche se fue pronto a dormir, quería estar descansado para enfrentar a Tetsu y su nuevo equipo. Tenía muchas ganas de ver si había conseguido afrontar el nuevo reto como capitán.

El partido no fue nada bueno para Seirin, daba igual las órdenes que diera Kuroko, ese chico pelirrojo hacía lo que quería y se enfrentaba a Aomine perdiendo una y otra vez, dejando a su equipo cada vez más atrás. Una parte de Aomine sentía dolor al ver a Tetsu tan abatido siendo ignorado por la mitad del equipo, siendo sólo escuchado por un puñado de chicos. Quizá el puesto de capitán le quedaba demasiado grande, pero él no pensaba decírselo, Tetsu tenía que aprender, hacerse respetar y seguir adelante.

Aún recordaba sus palabras en la última noche del año, quería mejorar, quería enfrentarse a nuevos retos y esto lo era. Todos sabían que Tetsu era demasiado bueno de carácter para ser capitán, se le subían encima y le ignoraban, no tenía genio para ponerles en su lugar, pero no quería meterse, era algo que Tetsu tenía que aprender solo.

En el primer descanso, Aomine se colocó al lado de un desanimado Tetsu cuando iban hacia los vestuarios y con su voz inexpresiva pero preocupado no puedo evitar preguntarle.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí – mintió Tetsu.

\- Es duro ser capitán – comentó Aomine – lo estás haciendo bien, ¿vale? Venga… anímate – le dijo tocándole la espalda con una palmada que hizo reaccionar a Tetsu levemente hasta que alzó la vista viendo cómo Aomine se metía en su vestuario.

Tetsu llegó a su vestuario y se sentó en el banco de madera un poco decepcionado aún con su trabajo. Sabía que todo el mundo pensaba que era débil, que no podía dirigir un equipo, pero quería demostrar que sí era capaz de hacerlo. Quería vencer a Aomine y decirle lo que sentía por él. Había estado tan centrado en ganarle que apenas había podido hablar con él después de tanto tiempo sin verse.

Se cogió las manos enredando sus dedos y apretó con fuerza maldiciéndose. Tanto tiempo deseando ver a Aomine y no había sido capaz de disfrutar aún ese encuentro con Kagami por allí retándole una y otra vez, perdiendo todas las veces y dejándole marcar.

\- Maldición – se escuchó gritar a Kagami golpeando la taquilla pero Tetsu aún de mal humor se levantó caminando hacia fuera del vestuario – eh, tú… ¿No era tu compañero? Algún truco habrá para vencerle. Tiene que tener algún punto débil – le dijo hacia Tetsu y éste se giró.

\- Aomine no tiene puntos débiles – le dijo muy serio – es bueno, no tiene más.

\- No me lo creo. Vamos… ¿Cómo se le puede vencer?

\- Hay una forma, pero no creo que sea la respuesta que buscas – le dijo Tetsu.

\- ¿Cómo le gano?

\- No es cómo le ganas… sino cómo le ganamos. Aomine lo único que no sabe hacer es jugar en equipo. A él le pasan el balón y encesta, nada más. Jugar en equipo es la única opción para ganarle.

\- Eso no me sirve, quiero su debilidad personal.

\- Entonces no la tiene – dijo Tetsu saliendo de allí.

Se dirigió sin demora hacia una máquina expendedora del pasillo, necesitaba una bebida con urgencia. Metió la moneda y observó cómo caía la botella recogiéndola y sentándose en el pasillo con la espalda apoyada contra la pared mientras intentaba abrirla sin mucho éxito.

\- ¿Te ayudo? – preguntó Aomine sentándose a su lado.

\- No, yo puedo solo – dijo intentado abrirla.

Aomine sonrió al verle tratar de hacer las cosas solo. Al final, Tetsu frustrado sin conseguir abrirla se la pasó mirando hacia otro lado y Aomine la cogió abriéndola.

\- Toma – dijo pasándosela.

\- Soy un capitán penoso, nadie me escucha en el campo – dijo Tetsu.

\- Yo tampoco es que sea el mejor capitán.

\- Pero a ti te escuchan al menos.

\- ¿Y crees que lo conseguí enseguida? Es difícil cuando empiezas, Tetsu. Akashi siempre ha sido nuestro capitán y yo tampoco sabía cómo se hacía, todo se aprende. Quizá el carácter también influye, Tetsu. Siempre has sido muy reservado y muy dulce, para ser capitán necesitas sacar un poco de genio a veces y reñirles cuando tengas que hacerlo.

\- No sé hacer eso.

\- Ya lo sé – comentó Aomine – pero sigues siendo ese chico dulce que me encanta – dijo ruborizándose un poco pero sonriéndole para animarle.

\- Gracias, Aomine.

\- Venga, acabemos el partido. Si quieres podemos quedar al finalizar y hablamos de esto. ¿Te apetece? Hace mucho que no nos veíamos, podemos ponernos al día de todo.

\- Me gustaría – dijo Tetsu sonriendo por primera vez – te veo al acabar el partido entonces y… gracias – comentó moviendo la botella como si agradeciera que se la hubiera abierto.

\- De nada.

Tetsu siguió caminando hacia el pabellón cuando se encontró a Kagami tras una de las paredes escuchándoles pero no le hizo caso.

\- ¿Nuestro capitán duda de sí mismo? Quizá deberías dejarlo.

\- No pienso dejarlo – comentó Tetsu – se lo debo a Aomine, se hizo capitán por mí y voy a jugar contra él. Un día le ganaré.

\- No sirves para capitán – comentó Kagami intentando herirle.

\- Es posible, pero aún sigo siéndolo así que sal ahí y juega, aunque ambos sabemos que Aomine es mejor que tú, te va a machacar si sigues jugando en solitario – le dijo marchándose.

Kagami sonrió al ver a Tetsu marcharse y aunque aún no había conseguido quitarlo de en medio pero lo haría, ese chico no tenía madera para ser capitán, todos lo sabían y aprovecharía su debilidad para hacerse con el puesto. Al menos había tenido la oportunidad de enfrentarse a Aomine en el partido y ya sabía de lo que era capaz, era bueno, un líder nato pero también muy solitario, un jugador que le gustaba el uno contra uno y derribar a sus enemigos lentamente, minarles su moral hasta que perdían el entusiasmo por competir pero tenía una debilidad… la acababa de ver, Tetsu era su debilidad, eran demasiado amigos, se preocupaba por él.

Si Tetsu se preocupaba la mitad de lo que Aomine lo hacía por él, tenía un plan perfecto que no podía dar lugar a errores. Para ser capitán, el actual capitán debía demostrar que no era digno de serlo, no sería complicado convencer de eso, Tetsu sólo era bueno haciendo pases y quizá eso le había mantenido en el puesto por haber movido siempre los partidos y haber conseguido ganar gracias a sus estrategias de juego, gracias a que siempre sabía dónde y a quién pasar para que encestasen por él puesto que no podía hacer lanzamientos. Sólo tenía que destrozarle esa habilidad. Destrozando su moral, derrumbaría esa habilidad. Sólo tenía que conseguir que esos dos dejasen de hablar, que se enfadasen, únicamente necesitaba hundir sus sentimientos para que sus juegos se resintieran y él ganase.

Aquel partido, Seirin lo perdió pero Tetsu estaba extrañamente alegre en su interior, por lo menos podía hablar con Aomine, había quedado con él. Se cambió con rapidez y le esperó fuera en el pasillo cuando Kagami vino hablando con unos compañeros sobre lo irritado que estaba con el partido y Tetsu no pudo hacer otra cosa que escuchar.

\- Ahora al menos ya sé su estilo de juego, mejoraré y le venceré la próxima vez – decía a los compañeros – lo único malo es que ese desgraciado ya se ha ido.

\- ¿Ya se ha marchado? Creí que estaría cambiándose aún.

\- Que va, vino una chica a buscarle y se marchó hace unos segundos, yo le vi salir al menos.

Tetsu se quedó unos segundos en silencio, se suponía que había quedado con él y ahora se había marchado. ¿Cómo era posible? Cuando salió un segundo compañero, preguntó si había visto a Aomine pero le negó con la cabeza así que resignado, se marchó hacia casa.

Aomine terminaba de secarse el cabello con la toalla y ya estaba recogiendo las cosas guardándolas en la bolsa cuando se dio cuenta que se había quedado solo en el vestuario. Quizá había tardado más de la cuenta. Salió con la bolsa al hombro y esperó en el pasillo al sorprenderse por no encontrar a Kuroko. Quizá él había tardado más aunque le extrañaba. Miró un par de veces su móvil para saber la hora y finalmente, salió fuera del edificio encontrándose con un compañero de su equipo.

\- ¿Has visto a Kuroko? – preguntó Aomine.

\- Sí, le vi salir hace un rato.

\- ¿Iba solo?

\- Creo que sí.

\- Vale.

\- ¿Por qué la pregunta, Aomine? No creí que tuvieras nada que hablar con los rivales – comentó.

\- Es un asunto personal – dijo Aomine marchándose.

Ya que no habían coincidido a la salida, al menos podía pasar por su casa y saber qué había ocurrido. No se rendiría tan fácilmente sin una explicación del motivo por el que no le había esperado, quizá había ocurrido algo con su equipo y es que ese tal Kagami no le daba para nada buena espina, había visto el deseo de poder en su mirada, estaba convencido que odiaba estar subordinado a un capitán y que él querría serlo. Puede que Tetsu no fuera el mejor capitán, pero tenía que darse cuenta por sí mismo, nadie podía obligarle a dejarlo o a continuar. Quizá esto es lo que necesitaba Kuroko para madurar y hacerse fuerte.

Si Tetsu decidía dejar ese puesto dándose cuenta que no era para él, Aomine le apoyaría siempre y hasta él podría dejar el puesto de capitán que tanto le disgustaba pese a que se le diera bien. Él sólo quería volver a su azotea y algún día, cuando reuniera el valor suficiente… decirle a Kuroko todo lo que sentía por él. Cogió el hilo azul de su bolsillo y lo miró unos segundos. Algún día se lo diría.


	4. Chapter 4: Hogar de Tetsu

Aomine caminó veinte minutos con la bolsa al hombro hasta llegar a la casa de Kuroko. La calle apenas estaba iluminada con las farolas y la casa de Tetsu no era precisamente una de las que más luz tenían, apenas una bombilla que centelleaba a punto de apagarse en la puerta de entrada.

Entró por el jardín hacia aquella bombilla que levemente iluminaba la puerta principal y tocó con los nudillos al notar que el timbre no funcionaba. Tetsu siempre había sido muy malo para las manualidades y arreglar la casa no era algo que se le diera demasiado bien. Su padre se había marchado hace mucho tiempo y su madre hacía demasiados turnos en el hospital para traer dinero a casa, así que al final… su hogar se había deteriorado bastante por la falta de mantenimiento. Quizá era uno de los motivos por los que nunca traía a gente a casa excepto a Aomine.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Tetsu sorprendido al encontrarse con su antiguo compañero y ahora rival Aomine Daiki.

\- ¿Daiki? –preguntó por su nombre.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?

\- Sí, claro – dijo apartándose de la puerta para cederle el paso – ten cuidado con la primera madera, está un poco suelta – comentó Tetsu y Aomine sonrió al ver el agujero.

Eso no era un poco suelto, era roto por completo pero no dijo nada. Se quitó las zapatillas dejándolas en el rellano y siguió a Tetsu hacia el pasillo cuando se detuvo un instante al soltar la bolsa de deporte.

\- ¿Tienes un martillo, una tabla y algunos clavos? – preguntó Aomine.

\- Eh… creo que sí. ¿Vas a ponerte a arreglarlo a estas horas?

\- ¿Por qué no? Un día os mataréis si sigue ese agujero ahí. Venga, dámelo, te lo arreglaré.

Tetsu se marchó a por las cosas y aprovechó Aomine para quitarse la chaqueta dejándola con la de Tetsu en la percha agachándose luego en el suelo para levantar la tabla que se había roto.

\- Toma – comentó Tetsu dándole lo que había pedido.

\- Gracias, Tetsu.

Tetsu se sentó en el pequeño peldaño que entraba a la casa y observó a Aomine trabajar. Le encantaba cuando Aomine le ayudaba, sobre todo en temas de la casa porque sus músculos se tensaban aún más cuando trabajaba y no podía dejar de mirarle embobado.

\- Lo siento, Daiki. No era necesario que te pusieras a hacer esto.

\- No pasa nada, Tetsu, no me cuesta mucho y sé que a ti no se te dan bien estas cosas. Búscame una bombilla y te cambiaré la de fuera que se va a fundir en breve.

\- Oh, eso puedo hacerlo yo.

\- Tendrías que buscar un taburete y yo soy más alto, puedo cambiártela en dos segundos.

\- Está bien.

Aomine terminó de arreglarle las cosas y acabaron en el salón de la casa de Tetsu en un tenso silencio, hasta que Aomine se dignó a sonreír y hablar.

\- Si tienes algo para tomar te lo agradeceré – le dijo sonriendo.

\- Oh, lo siento, ni siquiera te había ofrecido nada. Ahora saco algo.

\- Vale.

Tetsu fue hacia la cocina a preparar algo de té cuando Aomine vio aquella carpeta de la universidad del Seirin tirada en la mesa y la arrastró hacia él abriéndola. Se sorprendió cuando finalmente descubrió el gran secreto de Tetsu, no era la universidad que él había elegido, más bien ellos le habían elegido. Le habían pagado sus estudios con una beca siempre y cuando aceptase ser el capitán del equipo.

Al final todo tenía sentido para Aomine, Tetsu nunca quiso ser capitán, él mismo sabía que jamás podría serlo, no tenía alma para mandar a la gente ni para llevarla a una final pero… ahí estaba, siendo capitán sólo para poder estudiar. Siempre se había preguntado cómo era posible que se estuviera pagando los estudios de la universidad, eran demasiado caros para su familia y ahora tenía la respuesta. Tetsu volvió en aquel momento.

\- No quieres ser capitán, ¿verdad? – preguntó Aomine.

\- Aomine… tú mejor que nadie sabes que yo no sirvo para ser capitán. Akashi y tú sois buenos para mandar a la gente y para haceros respetar pero yo… todos pasan por encima de mí, no me hacen caso.

\- ¿Aceptaste sólo por la beca?

\- Necesitaba estudiar y no podía pagar la universidad. Si pierdo el puesto de capitán me quitarán la beca y no podré estudiar. Sabía que había una gran posibilidad de que me quitasen de ese puesto pero… tenía que intentarlo, si no aceptaba sabía que jamás entraría en la universidad pero si aceptaba… había una posibilidad de poder quedarme.

\- Podías habérmelo dicho, Tetsu.

\- Era algo que no tenía arreglo, Aomine. Nadie puede pagar la universidad por mí excepto ellos con la beca. Ahora tengo que hacer frente a este equipo y no sé cómo voy a conseguir que me hagan caso. Yo no sirvo como capitán.

\- Sé que ser capitán no es lo tuyo, Tetsu, pero yo no voy a dejar que te quiten la beca, ¿vale?

\- ¿Y cómo consigo que me hagan caso?

\- Te enseñaré.

\- Ni siquiera sé tirar a canasta, Aomine, se ríen de mí porque no soy capaz de hacer un lanzamiento.

\- Entonces practicaré contigo todos los días al acabar las clases.

\- No puedes, eres mi rival, no deberías enseñarme. Si se enteran te quitarán el puesto de capitán y a mí también.

\- Entonces haremos que no se enteren. Akashi tiene una pista particular en su casa, podemos pedirle que nos deje las llaves y entrenar allí. Diremos que vamos a ver a un viejo amigo. Arriésgate, Tetsu, es tu beca, tu posibilidad de estudiar.

\- ¿Y tú? Si se enteran en tu universidad…

\- A mí me da igual, quiero ser policía.

\- ¿Por qué vas entonces a la universidad?

\- Porque mi padre está empeñado en que estudie una carrera pero estoy preparando las pruebas para policía en secreto – sonrió – vamos, Tetsu. Eres buen estudiante, mereces estar ahí, déjame ayudarte.

\- ¿Crees que arriesgar mi beca es lo que me conviene?

\- No te conviene, pero ya la estás arriesgando. No eres un buen capitán, eso es algo que sabemos y en cualquier momento te quitarán la beca. Sólo te pido que luches un poco más, que trates de mantenerla, te enseñaré a ser capitán.

\- No soy bueno para eso.

\- La gente no nace sabiendo, Tetsu, Akashi no sabía ser capitán. ¿Te acuerdas cuando empezó? Yo tampoco sabía y míranos… aquí estamos. Puedo enseñarte, en esta vida todo se puede aprender, déjame ayudarte con esto y confía en tus cualidades.

\- ¿Por qué haces todo esto por mí, Aomine? – preguntó – yo no tengo nada que ofrecerte.

\- Sí lo tienes – dijo sonriendo acariciando la mejilla de Tetsu.

Aomine se aproximó a Tetsu muy despacio dándole tiempo al chico a que pudiera apartarse si lo deseaba, pero por alguna razón, Tetsu no se apartaba, se había quedado paralizado viendo los labios de Aomine acercarse a los suyos hasta que se rozaron en un tierno beso. Ambos chicos sabían que aquello podía traer más problemas que otra cosa, pero ninguno se atrevía a romper aquel contacto que tanto deseaban.

Desde la última noche del año en que hicieron aquel juego no habían podido apartar de sus mentes el roce de sus labios, la sensación de paz y tranquilidad que sentían cuando estaban juntos.

\- No lo entiendo – susurró Tetsu aún rozando sus labios.

\- Quería repetir lo de la otra vez, lo echaba de menos – le mintió Aomine sin tener el valor para declararse - aunque te largues a casa corriendo cuando habíamos quedado – comentó sonriendo.

\- Oh… no me fui corriendo a casa, estuve esperándote.

\- No es cierto, no estabas allí cuando salí.

\- Porque me dijeron que te habías marchado. Me sentí un poco mal, creí que te habías olvidado.

\- Yo jamás me iría sin ti, ¿vale? ¿Fue Kagami?

Tetsu abrió los ojos y Aomine supo que llevaba razón, lo había escuchado de Kagami. Rozó con sus yemas la mejilla de Tetsu y la cogió con suavidad hasta conseguir apoyar su frente en la de Tetsu.

\- Yo jamás me iré sin ti. Ese chico no sé por qué me tiene tanta manía, ni siquiera le conozco.

\- Quiere ser el mejor. Está obsesionado con superarte y luego ir a vencer a Akashi.

\- Entonces está más loco de lo que creía – comentó Aomine - ¿Aceptas que te enseñe o no? –preguntó al final.

\- ¿Qué te daré a cambio? No tengo nada que darte.

\- Sólo esto, Tetsu.

\- ¿Quieres mi cuerpo?

\- Sí. Déjame estar contigo y te enseñaré todos mis secretos.

\- Si nos pillan con una relación de cualquier tipo aún será peor que si nos pillan cuando me estés enseñando.

\- Cuando acaben los partidos… en los vestuarios. Estaremos a solas, nunca se queda nadie. ¿Qué te parece? A menos que sientas mucho asco por mí.

\- No, no te tengo asco. Me parece bien con una condición.

\- Dime.

\- Yo también quiero… ya sabes…

\- ¿Quieres qué?

\- Quiero metértela alguna vez.

Aomine sonrió y es que aquello le había pillado por sorpresa. Tetsu siempre era muy directo para decir las cosas pese a ese rostro inexpresivo que tenía.

\- Hagamos un acuerdo… quien gane el partido, la mete. ¿Te parece bien? Eso sí… por favor no le digas a nadie que te he dejado metérmela si me ganas – comentó sonriendo y Tetsu sonrió por primera vez.

\- Vale. Prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo y te ganaré, un día lo haré.

\- Hazme un favor mientras tanto, Tetsu… no confíes en ese tal Kagami, no me da buena espina.

\- A mí tampoco pero…

\- Te dijo que yo me había ido para que te marchases. Está tramando algo, lo sé.

\- No creo que lo hiciera con malicia, tampoco me lo dijo abiertamente, sólo lo escuché como un rumor. Quizá creía que te habías marchado.

\- Puede ser.

\- ¿Te has enfadado conmigo por dejarte tirado?

\- Jamás, Tetsu, nuestra amistad está por encima de todo. Sólo fue un malentendido, nada más. La próxima vez espérame, ¿vale? Oigas lo que oigas. Fui el último en salir, tuve un poco de culpa por haberme retrasado tanto, así que lo siento. Intentaré ser más rápido la próxima vez.

\- Y yo más lento para esperar a que todos se marchen – comentó sonriendo – me esperaras en los vestuarios, ¿verdad?

\- Claro.

El té se lo tomaron enseguida aunque Tetsu aún estaba algo nervioso por la extraña proposición de Aomine. Él estaba muy seguro de lo que sentía por su amigo, pero no podía decírselo, no podía decirle cuánto le quería, aún era débil, no se merecía a alguien como Aomine, un día le vencería y conseguiría declararse.

Por otra parte, Aomine se maldecía por haber sido tan cobarde de haberle propuesto sexo sin compromiso cuando quería a ese chico para él sólo, quería algo serio con él pero no le salían las palabras más importantes de su vida. Intentó relajarse y pensar que a partir de ahora… tendría más oportunidades para lanzarse y confesar todo lo que quería decirle a Tetsu, iban a estar mucho tiempo juntos aunque seguía preocupándole lo de la beca. Tetsu necesitaba seguir siendo capitán pese a que él no quería serlo ni estaba preparado para ello. Su madre trabajaba mucho para poder mantener a la familia y sabía la carga que tenía Kuroko sobre sus hombros, lo mal que se sentía al saber que su madre hacía todo lo posible pero que él jamás podría permitirse hacer cosas como otros de su edad, ni siquiera podía permitirse ir a la universidad sin esa beca. Había luchado por ella y se la merecía.

Tetsu era un buen jugador de baloncesto, quizá jamás tendría lo que hay que tener para ser capitán pero esta era su oportunidad para estudiar, no podía desaprovecharla y Aomine estaba decidido a ayudarle, al menos… hasta que acabase la carrera o las condiciones del contrato cambiasen para poder mantener su beca.


	5. Chapter 5: Mi mejor amigo, mi amante

Cuando Tetsu salió de su casa aquella mañana para ir hacia el metro que le llevaría a la universidad, se giró unos segundos en la puerta sabiendo que su madre estaría descansando después del intenso turno que habría tenido que hacer. Había una nota clavada en una de las maderas de la entrada donde le expresaba su gratitud por haber arreglado la madera de la entrada y le hizo sonreír levemente al acordarse de Aomine. Él siempre estaba cuando le necesitaba, siempre se preocupaba por él pese a ser el chico más arrogante y engreído de todos sus amigos. Todos decían lo idiota que era a veces pero Tetsu sabía que era su mejor amigo, había sido su luz en el campo, su compañero, el amor de su vida.

Caminó solo hasta el metro y al llegar, se quedó de pie al ver que ya estaban todos los asientos ocupados. Miró a la gente, siempre iban todos tan serios y concentrados en sus cosas, nadie se percataba de a quién tenían a su lado pero cuando sintió que alguien le daba una palmada en el trasero se giró enfadado viendo allí a su compañero Kagami que se había levantado del asiento en el que había estado.

\- Buenos días, capitán.

\- No vuelvas a tocarme el trasero – le dijo con tono inexpresivo.

\- Parece que no te has levantado con muy buen humor.

\- No, no lo estoy. Será porque ayer perdimos – comentó.

\- Será que no sirves para ser capitán.

\- Será que quizá no atiendes a las órdenes y piensas que no necesitas compañeros para ganar. No ganarás jamás a Aomine en uno contra uno, es bueno.

\- Le ganaré – comentó sonriendo – si me dijeras su secreto acabaría antes.

\- Ya te lo dije, no lo tiene.

\- ¿No quieres sentarte un rato? Se te veía muy cansado ayer en el partido – dijo riéndose al haberle visto tan débil hacia la finalización del partido.

\- Déjame en paz – le dijo Tetsu y en cuanto las puertas se abrieron bajó caminando hacia la facultad.

Kagami iba tras él sonriendo pero no volvió a acercarse a su capitán. Desde luego conseguiría hundir a ese chico, no podía alguien tan débil como Tetsu ser el capitán de un equipo de baloncesto que necesitaba que tirasen de ellos. Ese chico caería, sólo tenía que separarle de su mejor amigo y aunque aún no sabía cómo, conseguiría hacerlo tarde o temprano.

Ese Aomine le había sacado de las casillas en el partido. Nunca antes se había enfrentado a alguien tan bueno individualmente y su capitán no quería decirle la manera de vencerle. Seguro que tenía que haber alguna. Quizá fuera la misma que con Tetsu, simplemente distraerle y hacer que olvidase el baloncesto para centrarse en otro problema. Vio a Tetsu caminar delante de él y entonces le vino una idea a la cabeza. Aomine estaba muy atento siempre a ese chico de extraño cabello azulado, quizá era sólo un suponer, pero ese chico tenía que importarle algo. Iba a robarle a ese chico para que su juego bajase y mataría dos pájaros de un tiro. Podría también destrozar el corazón de Tetsu para que su rendimiento disminuyese y tuvieran que quitarle como capitán. Ambos serían vencidos. Estaba completamente seguro que la debilidad de esos dos estaba el uno en el otro.

Sólo tenía un problema su brillante plan… ¿Cómo iba a conquistar a Tetsu cuando ya había empezado mal la relación con él? Aomine le sacaba mucha ventaja y tendría que empezar a ponerse las pilas. Mentiría si era necesario, Tetsu era de esa clase de chicos que se creen cualquier cosa, que tratarían de ayudar incluso si se hundiera él mismo, podría aprovechar eso y contarle algo deprimente y triste para que se acercase a él consiguiendo así alejarle poco a poco de Aomine.

Tetsu pasó las clases tomando apuntes y de vez en cuando, miraba hacia Kagami que había elegido algunas optativas iguales a las suyas. Encima de aguantarle en la cancha tenía que aguantarle en algunas clases, menos mal que coincidían en pocas. Cuando Kagami le observaba, Tetsu giraba la cara con desinterés volviendo a sus apuntes. Estudiaba biología y es que siempre le había interesado mucho ese trabajo pese a que la gente no le daba mucha salida en comparación a otros estudios que podía haber escogido.

Tenía tantas ganas de salir de clase que cuando se hizo la hora, recogió todo con rapidez y se marchó a todo correr hacia el metro. Kagami le siguió pero cuando vio que su parada se pasaba, se extrañó de ver a Tetsu aún allí en el vagón.

\- Te has saltado tu parada – le comentó con cierta sonrisa.

\- No voy a mi casa.

\- Oh – fue lo único que pudo exclamar - ¿Con Aomine quizá? ¿Vive muy lejos? A este paso llegarás a mi zona.

\- Voy más lejos que a tu zona.

\- Ni siquiera sabes dónde vivo.

\- Me lo imagino. En el distrito de las afueras, seguramente en alguna urbanización de medio lujo pero… yo voy aún más lejos.

Kagami no quiso insistir y cuando llegó a su parada se acercó a la puerta deteniéndose con la mano en el botón para abrirla sin poder pulsarlo.

\- Oye, Tetsu – le susurró al estar tan cerca – lamento que empezásemos con mal pie. No era mi intención. Hasta luego – comentó pulsando finalmente en el botón y saliendo, dejando a un sorprendido Tetsu que seguía sin creerse que aquellas palabras hubieran podido salir de aquel chico arrogante.

Tetsu se quedó mirando por el cristal de la puerta automática que se cerraba tras aquel pelirrojo. Se quedó dudando pero aún así, decidió pasar del tema y se bajó cuatro estaciones más adelante. Esperó cinco minutos en la estación hasta que vio el siguiente metro llegar por la vía contigua dejando a Aomine allí.

Cruzó al otro lado y miró a Aomine desde el final de las escaleras mientras éste también se giraba hacia él y le miraba. Tetsu se había sonrojado al verle allí con su bolsa de deporte al hombro y caminando hacia él. Kuroko se había sonrojado al verle venir hacia él con paso decidido pero no sabía cómo iba a saludarle hoy después de la conversación que habían tenido anoche. ¿Se suponía que eran amantes o algo por el estilo? ¿Cómo se saludaban los amantes?

Pensaba si debería hacer una reverencia, dar la mano, darle dos besos… ¿Qué debía hacer? Normalmente se saludaban siempre alzando la mano así que fue a alzarla cuando Aomine tomó su muñeca empujándole hacia él hasta besarle en los labios provocando que cerrase los ojos.

\- Dai… pueden vernos – susurró Tetsu rozando sus labios.

\- Es cierto. Lo siento. Venga, vamos a la casa de Akashi.

Ambos chicos caminaron juntos hacia la mansión de Akashi mirándose a veces de reojo apartando la mirada con rapidez sonrojados. Akashi vivía a las afueras, en un barrio residencial de alto lujo y cuando llegaron a la gran verja de hierro negro, la puerta se abrió automáticamente dándoles paso. Caminaron por el inmenso jardín hasta que vieron un vehículo bajar por la gran rampa entre los frondosos árboles y detenerse a su lado. Akashi bajó la ventanilla y les indicó que él tenía un compromiso, pero la cancha estaba cruzando el jardín al otro extremo, así que agradecidos con él por dejarles utilizar su cancha privada se marcharon hacia ella.

Estuvieron aquella tarde los dos solos practicando los tiros. Tetsu era realmente malo en los lanzamientos y aunque Aomine se colocaba tras él y le ayudaba a posicionar bien sus piernas, su cintura y sus brazos, no había forma de que Tetsu encestase ni una. Aomine por otra parte, se estaba poniendo enfermo de tener que estar tocando todo el tiempo el cuerpo de aquel chico que tanto le excitaba, no sabía cuánto tiempo podría aguantar sin echarse encima y tenía que exhalar e inhalar con calma intentando calmar su mente y sus ganas de hacerle suyo allí mismo.

\- Tetsu… lanzar es como pasar – le dijo al final Aomine.

\- No es cierto.

\- Sí lo es, es como si pasases el balón a la canasta, sólo que debes pasársela por encima para que pueda cogerla. Vamos, Tetsu, eres experto en pases, puedes hacerlo. Sólo piensa que es un compañero al que vas a pasarle y es torpe para coger el balón, es un ángulo concreto el que necesitas para que él la coja.

Mientras Tetsu trataba de relajarse para lanzar a canasta nuevamente, Aomine se quedó observando aquel pabellón cubierto que se había montado Akashi, seguramente su padre se lo habría mandado construir y es que era un hombre muy exigente siempre. Su hijo debía ser perfecto en todo. Debía ser difícil la vida a la que estaba sometido Akashi con tanta presión sobre él y todas esas expectativas.

Observó las camas elásticas al fondo y bajó una subiéndose a ella. No había subido a una desde que era un niño pero era algo lógico que a Akashi le dieran todo lo que pidiera con tal de tenerle su padre bien controlado haciendo todo perfecto como le gustaba. Aomine sonrió saltando como un niño pequeño mientras veía el lanzamiento de un concentrado Tetsu. No pudo creer que encestase, ni el mismo Tetsu se lo creía que se giró de golpe sonriendo, perdiendo su inexpresión.

\- ¿Has visto eso? He encestado – gritó hacia un anonadado Aomine que había dejado de saltar.

\- Felicidades – comentó sonriendo – me alegro mucho, Tetsu.

\- ¿Crees que ha sido suerte?

\- Habrá que comprobarlo con otro tiro – dijo Aomine sonriendo.

Tetsu buscó el balón lanzando de nuevo tras concentrarse y el balón entró nuevamente en la canasta haciendo que saliera corriendo hacia donde estaba Aomine y saltase encima de la cama para abrazar a su amigo. Tetsu se impulsó con tanta fuerza que al subir a la cama elástica cayó contra el pecho de Aomine y ambos se quedaron unos segundos tumbados en la lona que rebotaba con suavidad.

Tetsu apoyó sus brazos en el pecho de Aomine que miraba el techo de cristal de la cancha viendo las nubes moverse. Estaba tan relajado que prácticamente podía cerrar los ojos y dormirse.

\- Gracias – escuchó de aquel chico de cabello azul que se apoyaba en su pecho.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por ayudarme.

\- Somos amigos, Tetsu, yo siempre estaré aquí para apoyarte y ayudarte en lo que sea. ¿Para qué están los amigos, Tetsu? Para lo bueno y para lo malo. Siempre podrás contar conmigo sea lo que sea.

Tetsu le miró extrañado, habría deseado contarle cuánto le amaba, cuánto deseaba escuchar aquellas palabras pero no fue capaz de decirle nada, en cambio, sí se acercó ligeramente hacia él. Aomine se tensó un poco al verle tan cerca y más al verle cerrar los ojos pero no se apartó. Algo le retenía a permanecer allí, esa atracción tan fuerte que sentía por el que era su mejor amigo y ahora amante.

Sus labios se rozaron en un dulce y tierno beso que ninguno de los dos quería romper. Aomine no resistió tenerle tan cerca y a solas colocándose enseguida encima de él mientras se quitaba la camiseta dejándole a Tetsu ver su trabajado abdomen. Kuroko no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente y alzar la mano hacia aquel cuerpo rozándolo con las yemas de sus dedos antes de que Aomine volviera a agacharse devorando sus labios nuevamente. ¿Cuánto tiempo había deseado Aomine tenerle en aquella posición? ¿Tenerle bajo él? Había soñado tantas veces con tener a Tetsu, con hacerle suyo, se había despertado con tantas erecciones que había tenido que acabar él mismo al no tenerle cerca y ahora… estaba allí, la persona a la que más deseaba y a quién más defendía estaba bajo su cuerpo, le amaba pese a que no tuviera el valor de decírselo al menos… se lo demostraría.


	6. Chapter 6: confianza

Las manos de Aomine comenzaron a subir aquella sudada camiseta blanca y negra del Seirin. Aomine no se atrevía a soltar los labios de aquel chico pese a que empezaba a aparecer aquella tersa y blanquecina piel a la vista. Tetsu al sentir cómo la camiseta resbalaba cuerpo arriba, elevó las manos facilitándole a su amante que la pudiera quitar con mayor facilidad, separando sus labios un corto periodo y volviendo a unirse con pasión en cuanto la camiseta pasó la cabeza.

Aomine lanzó la camiseta a un lado de la colchoneta bajando sus manos al fino abdomen de Tetsu. Todos sabían que Kuroko no era una de las personas a las que se les diera bien el ejercicio físico pero eso a Aomine le daba igual. Quizá su cuerpo se había quedado como el de un niño pequeño pero él se había enamorado del Tetsu completo, ese que sacaba siempre fuerzas de donde no las tenía para seguir adelante, ese Tetsu que se arriesgaba con todo y terminaba los partidos pese a su mala condición física, el Tetsu inexpresivo que ahora se encontraba bajo su cuerpo y al que quería hacerle gemir.

Las manos de Tetsu temblaron levemente al bajar hasta el límite de la camiseta de Aomine. Se agarró a ella con fuerza dudando unos segundos. Quería quitársela pero una extraña sensación de vergüenza que jamás antes había sentido le invadió por completo. Aquella situación que estaba viviendo era nueva para él. El sonrojo en sus mejillas se hizo presente enseguida sacando una sonrisilla en Aomine quien no pudo evitar acariciarlas con dulzura al verle tan vergonzoso.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó.

\- Sí.

\- Puedo parar si no estás seguro de esto.

\- Estoy seguro, es sólo que… yo nunca he estado con nadie, ni siquiera he tenido pareja. No sé muy bien cómo se hace esto, ni lo que tengo que hacer.

\- Tetsu… puedes hacer lo que te apetezca.

Aomine cogió la muñeca de Tetsu y la subió hacia arriba haciendo que las manos de Tetsu que apresaban con fuerza la camiseta del moreno se empezase a elevar por aquel fuerte abdomen que tenía Aomine. Ya estaba la camiseta a la mitad del esculpido torso de Aomine cuando éste hizo que Tetsu soltase el fuerte agarre a su camiseta para colocarle la mano en su pecho.

\- ¿Ves? No pasa nada, Tetsu – le comentó con dulzura – no voy a morderte… al menos no mucho – dijo sonriendo sacándole una sonrisa a Tetsu.

Tetsu movió por fin aquellos agarrotados dedos en su pecho jugando con el pezón de Aomine hasta conseguir sacarle una sonrisilla por el placer y el cosquilleo. Oír a Aomine hizo que Kuroko se relajase momentáneamente.

Esta vez fue Tetsu quien movió su mano libre tras la nuca del moreno empujándole hasta que sus labios volvieron a unirse. El sonrojo se hizo aún más presente en Tetsu al sentir la lengua de Aomine resbalar por su labio inferior pidiéndole permiso para entrar. Kuroko abrió ligeramente la boca dejando que aquel moreno jugase libremente con su lengua.

Aomine sólo se separó de la boca de su amante para introducirle los dedos en ella pidiéndole que los lamiera. Tetsu se quedó unos instantes en silencio, sonrojado y sin entender nada, pero lo hizo. Tomó su muñeca y acercó la mano de Aomine a su boca metiendo un par de sus dedos lamiéndolos con su lengua. Aomine no pudo evitar sonrojarse también al ver aquella escena, jamás imaginó que Tetsu pudiera ser tan sugerente y sensual como en aquel momento.

Aomine se posicionó mejor dejando aún a Tetsu bajo su cuerpo e introdujo sus dedos con lentitud en la entrada de Tetsu mientras unía sus labios nuevamente intentando calmarle. Se notaba lo nerviosos que estaban ambos chicos, la dulzura con la que trataban de acariciarse mutuamente y cómo intentaban relajarse aunque no terminaban de lograrlo.

Los primeros gemidos de Tetsu fueron ahogados en la boca de Aomine. No estaba seguro si eran de dolor, de placer o simplemente por sentir algo extraño y nuevo pero prefirió continuar introduciendo sus dedos en él muy despacio.

Las manos de Aomine pasaron bajo el trasero de Tetsu alzándolo ligeramente de la colchoneta dejando su entrada más accesible y cogiendo su miembro con una mano, lo acarició durante unos segundos excitándolo un poco más antes de empezar a entrar en Tetsu. Lo hizo despacio pero sin detenerse pese al rostro de su compañero que cerró los ojos y se sonrojó dándose cuenta que ya no había vuelta atrás, la relación con su mejor amigo acababa de cambiar por completo. Habían sobrepasado el límite de la amistad a algo mucho más íntimo.

Tetsu sentía algo que jamás había sentido antes, vergüenza al verse desnudo frente a Aomine, de estar bajo su cuerpo viendo cómo su mejor amigo se introducía en él intentando acallar los gemidos que deseaban salir. También Aomine estaba tenso y sonrojado, jamás había visto aquel rostro tan sensual que ahora ponía Kuroko frente a él, nunca le había escuchado intentar contener los gemidos.

Se movió con cuidado pese a querer acelerar para sentirle aún con mayor intensidad. Tetsu era demasiado deseable ante sus ojos y más de la manera en que estaba ahora, sonrojado y gimiendo, jamás había visto a Tetsu de esa forma y era una imagen que pagaría lo que fuera por volver a verla. Quería recordar siempre ese momento, detenerlo para tenerle siempre de esa forma.

Aomine giró la cabeza de Tetsu hacia él atrapando sus labios con fuerza sin detener su movimiento. Estaba tan excitado tras tanto tiempo deseando tener a Kuroko bajo él, tan emocionado por aquel momento, que apenas pudo contenerse. Aomine que acariciaba el miembro de Tetsu sintió cómo un líquido resbalaba por su mano justo cuando ahogaba el gemido más sonoro de aquel chico de extraño cabello azulado. Aomine sin aguantar mucho más, tras un par de movimientos más se corrió también relajando todos sus músculos de golpe, sintiéndose completamente satisfecho y saliendo de Tetsu, se colocó a su lado acercándole la camiseta cubriéndole el pecho por si tenía frío, pero con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción. Tetsu le miró y sonrió también aún sonrojado.

La mano de Aomine fue hasta el rostro de Tetsu acariciándolo con suavidad mientras sonreía. Tetsu sólo pudo devolverle la sonrisa apoyando su mano encima de aquel moreno.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó.

\- Sí – le respondió Tetsu.

\- ¿Incómodo? – preguntó al ver su sonrojo.

\- No, estoy bien. Estoy contigo y además he conseguido encestar, es la primera vez que lo consigo – comentó ilusionado - ¿Mañana tienes partido?

\- Sí, por la tarde. Supongo que el equipo irá luego por la noche a celebrar la victoria. Te avisaré para quedar cuando acabe.

\- Vale.

Ambos miraron el cielo, ya estaba oscureciendo y sabían que Akashi no tardaría en volver a casa así que se vistieron enseguida. Aomine besó por última vez a un preocupado Tetsu que terminaba de ponerse la camiseta.

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien? Pareces un poco ausente.

\- Estoy preocupado por si nos pillan. Eres el capitán de Gakuen, eres mi rival y sin embargo estoy aquí en una cancha… teniendo sexo contigo.

\- No se enterarán, Tetsu. ¿Confías en mí? Yo no te traicionaría. Quiero que sigas siendo capitán, no voy a dejar que pierdas tu beca.

\- Confío en ti, pero no en mi equipo. No quiero que me pillen. ¡Dios! Estoy acostándome con mi rival. Creerán que te estoy contando los secretos para vencernos.

\- Ni que eso fuera a ayudarles contra mí – dijo Aomine sonriendo con su egocentrismo de siempre.

\- Hablo en serio, Aomine – sonrió Tetsu.

\- Yo también. Venga, sabes que les ganaría con los ojos cerrados, no me hace falta que me cuentes sus debilidades. De hecho si lo hicieras perdería más entusiasmo aún. Si ya no son rivales para mí, imagínate si encima me ayudases a ganarles, qué aburrimiento de juego – comentó haciendo sonreír a Tetsu.

Terminaron de arreglarse y bajaron de la colchoneta para marcharse. Aomine se detuvo unos segundos mirando cómo Tetsu caminaba delante de él y recogía el balón de baloncesto del suelo para llevárselo.

\- Oye, Tetsu… - dijo preocupado – yo… no quiero ser un obstáculo para ti. Si crees que esto está mal, no te preocupes, podemos dejarlo aquí.

\- Está bien – dijo Tetsu girándose y sonriendo mientras se acercaba a Aomine poniéndose de puntillas para besarle – me gusta estar contigo. Que no nos, ¿vale?

\- Vale.

Ambos chicos salieron de allí encontrándose a la salida con Akashi que llegaba en ese momento con un elegante traje.

\- Pero qué atractivo. Seguro que no vienes a jugar a baloncesto con nosotros – comentó Aomine sonriendo.

\- No. ¿Qué tal ha ido?

\- Bien, ya nos íbamos – comentó Tetsu con su rostro inexpresivo.

\- Ha conseguido encestar – dijo Aomine contento.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Cómo has conseguido ese milagro? – preguntó Akashi sorprendido mientras sonreía – no os interrumpo más. Te dejaré una llave por si necesitáis venir a practicar. Entrad siempre que queráis.

\- ¿No nos dirá algo tu padre?

\- Él nunca suele estar por casa, no os preocupéis.

Tetsu fue el primero en salir del pabellón y Akashi se quedó unos segundos mirando a Aomine sonriendo con cierta perversión. Eso extrañó al moreno y es que Akashi pocas veces sonreía y menos de esa forma.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó.

\- Nada – dijo sonriendo – quizá es que te veo un brillo especial – comentó dando a entender si había ocurrido algo más aparte de un entrenamiento.

\- Oh, por favor, no creí que tú fueras un pervertido – dijo saliendo de allí siguiendo a Tetsu.

Akashi sonrió negando levemente con la cabeza y dando por sentado que entre esos dos había ocurrido algo más que un simple lanzar a canasta y entrenamientos. Miró a Aomine marcharse y se dio cuenta de algo, por mucho que hubiera ocurrido algo, dudaba que Aomine hubiera reunido el valor para decirle lo que sentía a Tetsu. Aomine podía ser muy directo y egocéntrico a veces, pero cuando se trataba de abrir sentimientos, no había forma, él era demasiado cerrado y trataba de aparentar que nada le importaba.

Aomine acompañó a Tetsu hasta su casa pese a que éste le indicó que no hacía falta que bajase del metro. Aomine vivía un par de estaciones tras la parada de Tetsu pero aún así, prefirió acompañarle hasta casa para luego tener que volverse solo a la estación para coger el siguiente metro.

\- No hacía falta, Aomine – dijo Tetsu.

\- Quería hacerlo. Hace mucho que no te acompañaba – comentó.

\- Desde que jugábamos juntos y yo era tu sombra.

\- Tú siempre serás mi sombra, Tetsu, nadie te quitará jamás ese sitio. Sólo contigo a mi lado jugaba realmente a gusto.

\- Ya no soy tu sombra, Aomine. Ahora sólo somos rivales. Universidades diferentes, equipos diferentes…

\- Me gustaba jugar contigo más que contra ti. Pero si no hay más remedio, daré lo mejor de mi y te venceré, no pienso perder la apuesta que hicimos – comentó Aomine sonriendo y Tetsu sonrió.

\- Un día te venceré.

\- En tus sueños – le dijo dejándole en la puerta de su casa – ya nos veremos. Cuídate y come algo.

\- Lo haré. Gracias por acompañarme.

Tetsu entró en su casa y cerró la puerta tras él. Se sentó en el escalón de madera para quitarse los zapatos antes de acceder a la oscuridad del pasillo y se fijó en la tabla de madera que Aomine le arregló. Sonrió y tocó sus labios con los dedos dándose cuenta o pensando por primera vez en lo que había hecho con Aomine. Se habían acostado, su relación había cambiado aunque parecía no haberlo hecho. Estaba feliz pero no podía contárselo a nadie.

Subió con rapidez a su habitación sin siquiera encender las luces y miró por la ventana viendo cómo Aomine caminaba calle abajo hacia la estación del metro. Apoyó su cabeza en su mano recostándose levemente sobre la mesa del escritorio y sonrió mirando el trasero de Aomine alejarse por la calle. No sabía si hoy podría dormir con todos aquellos recuerdos de ese día. Su primera vez había sido simplemente perfecta pese a no haber nada serio entre ellos.


	7. Chapter 7: Compañeros

El despertador sonó con una lenta y suave melodía. Tetsu jamás había tenido un sueño profundo y aquel mínimo ruido ya conseguía despertarle sin sobresalto alguno. Apagó la alarma de su teléfono y miró la hora, las siete.

Se levantó enseguida, nunca había tenido problemas para ello. Al ir hacia el baño a darse una ducha, se encontró con la puerta cerrada de la habitación de su madre. Seguramente había estado toda la noche trabajando y había vuelto hace unos minutos o una hora como mucho. Apenas podía ver a su madre y no es que se llevasen mal, para nada, se llevaban muy bien y siempre le decía que él era lo más importante en su vida, pero el trabajo y la necesidad económica la obligaban a hacer esos extensos turnos que le alejaban lentamente de su hijo.

Aunque había llevado su mano hacia la manivela, decidió finalmente ni tocarla y marcharse a la ducha. Su madre estaría cansada y necesitaba descansar. Encendió el agua de la ducha y se desvistió sonrojándose al momento al verse frente al espejo una leve marca en su abdomen, seguramente prueba de lo que había hecho ayer con Aomine.

Tetsu se duchó y se terminó de arreglar con rapidez bajando con su bolsa para la universidad y saliendo de casa. Se sorprendió al ver allí a Aomine esperándole con su uniforme oscuro en la puerta.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Daiki? – preguntó Tetsu sorprendido.

\- Sabía que saldrías sin desayunar. Deberías cuidarte un poco más – le dijo dándole un zumo con unas pastas que acababa de comprar – Vamos, te acompaño al metro.

\- Gracias – le dijo sonriendo cogiendo las cosas.

Caminaron juntos calle abajo hacia el metro mientras Tetsu se tomaba el zumo que le había traído Aomine y comía el bollo. Aomine sacó de su mochila otro bollo para desayunar con él y eso le hizo sonreír. Siempre desayunaba solo si es que lo hacía. Su madre llegaba cansada, a veces ni siquiera habían podido ir a hacer la compra así que a veces desayunaba solo y otras cuando no había nada, se iba a la Universidad y se compraba algo en el bar.

\- Gracias, Daiki – le dijo mirando el bollo sonrojado.

\- Ya me lo has agradecido, Tetsu – le dijo Aomine sin darle mucha importancia.

\- Te he agradecido el desayuno, ahora te agradezco que me hagas compañía.

Aomine se detuvo en seco mirándole y sonrojándose. Sabía que Tetsu era muy dulce y realmente no había hecho todo esto porque se sintiera obligado o le diera lástima el chico, lo había hecho porque quería desayunar con él, estar a su lado todo el tiempo posible pese a saber que si les pillaban juntos estarían ambos metidos en grandes problemas, sobre todo Tetsu.

\- Quizá no debería haber venido, no quiero causarte problemas.

\- No coincido nunca con nadie hasta la universidad – dijo Tetsu – me alegra que hayas venido, me apetecía mucho desayunar contigo y volver a verte.

\- Yo también deseaba verte de nuevo – comentó Aomine - ¿Has dormido bien?

\- Sí – le sonrió.

Ambos chicos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la estación. Por lo menos Tetsu empezaba a sonreír hablando con el que había sido siempre su mejor amigo. Cuando el metro iba a entrar en la estación, es cuando Tetsu se dio cuenta que en la salida podían pillarles juntos.

\- Tu universidad está más lejos que la mía, ¿verdad? – preguntó Tetsu.

\- Sí, a tres paradas más después de donde bajes.

\- ¿Qué diré si nos ven juntos?

\- Que hemos coincidido, nada más.

\- No se lo creerán, nunca coges la línea dos. Tu casa está al lado de la línea cuatro y va directa a tu facultad.

\- Entonces haz lo que sea para que no nos vean juntos – le dijo sonriendo Aomine y Tetsu sonrió.

El metro entró en la estación deteniendo la puerta de entrada frente a ellos. Aomine pulsó el botón para abrir la puerta y le cedió el paso a Tetsu con caballerosidad. Se sentaron en aquel vagón vacío y no se atrevieron a hablar hasta que Tetsu rompió el silencio preguntándole por el partido que tenía Aomine esa misma tarde.

\- Ganaremos – dijo Aomine – lo único que echaré de menos es no verte por allí.

\- Sabes que no puedo ir a menos que fuera para analizar tus jugadas.

\- Sabes que no funcionaría aunque me analizases.

\- Lo sé. Eres increíble jugando, me encanta verte, me hace sentir como si todo fuera posible.

\- Quizá por la noche vaya con el equipo a celebrar la victoria.

\- ¿No entrenamos hoy entonces?

\- Sacaré hueco para ti, Tetsu. Esta noche prometo que te buscaré y entrenaré contigo.

Notaron cómo el metro desaceleraba y Tetsu se levantó para ir hacia la puerta, llegaba a su parada. Cuando el tren se detuvo por completo, abrió la puerta pulsando el interruptor y Aomine se levantó enseguida dispuesto a besarle, dispuesto a decirle que todo era posible, que él le quería pero cuando llegó hacia la puerta sus ojos se cruzaron con Kagami que salía de uno de los vagones de al lado y Tetsu nervioso al verlo y que les viera juntos, empujó a Aomine de nuevo hacia dentro del vagón justo cuando la puerta se cerraba.

El tren se puso en marcha y Aomine se quedó camuflado tras una de las paredes hasta que el tren estuvo suficientemente alejado de ellos, entonces miró por la ventanilla viendo cómo Tetsu hablaba con su compañero de equipo. Se maldijo internamente y es que Tetsu le había empujado hacia dentro del vagón. Luego sonrió al recordar lo nervioso que estaba la persona a quien amaba, se jugaba aquella beca y no tenían más remedio. Algún día estarían juntos, ahora no podía ser, nadie podía enterarse de que estaban viéndose a escondidas.

Tetsu se quedó allí mirando cómo el metro se marchaba de la estación volviendo a coger velocidad y respiró aliviado al ver que pese a que Kagami se acercaba hacia él sorprendido de verle, no había visto a Aomine. Intentó caminar hacia delante para marcharse pero Kagami que venía desde un lateral le llamó varias veces hasta que no tuvo más remedio Tetsu que detenerse a ver qué quería aquel chico pelirrojo.

\- Ey, Tetsu – dijo Kagami acercándose a él.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Kagami? – preguntó.

\- Yo… no te he visto en el metro.

\- Estaba en unos vagones más atrás.

\- Ya veo. Oye, Tetsu… lo de ayer, iba en serio. Siento haber empezado con mal pie contigo. Dame otra oportunidad, por favor. No te fallaré.

\- No me has fallado, Kagami. Sé que eres competitivo y me gustaría poder ayudarte a ganar, pero no puedo darte puntos débiles de alguien que no los tiene – comentó Tetsu.

\- Por favor… perdóname por mi comportamiento. Me habían dicho que Aomine y tú erais muy amigos y…

Tetsu se tensó al escuchar el nombre de Aomine de sus labios y no se sonrojó de milagro al recordar que sí había sido su mejor amigo, pero ahora mismo era algo más que simplemente amigos. Ni siquiera habían hablado de lo que eran… quizá sólo amigos con derecho a roce, nada serio aunque Tetsu lo deseara tanto.

\- Ahora sólo somos rivales – dijo Tetsu camuflando su relación con Aomine y caminando hacia la salida del metro seguido por Kagami.

\- Yo… he invitado a los chicos a comer a un local no muy lejos de aquí esta noche. Me gustaría que vinieras.

\- ¿Esta noche? No puedo – dijo Tetsu empezando a subir las escaleras pensando en Aomine, había quedado con él para entrenar.

\- Por favor, Tetsu, no quiero malos rollos en el equipo y tú eres el capitán. Me gustaría que vinieras y saber así que me has perdonado.

\- Te he perdonado, no hace falta que vaya a la cena.

Tetsu se giró hacia Kagami que se había quedado estático mirando al suelo algo deprimido y le entró remordimientos. Quizá podía ser muy inexpresivo pero en el fondo tenía un corazón demasiado grande y blando como para no intentar ayudar al que parecía necesitar ayuda.

\- Está bien, si es tan importante para ti puedo pasarme un rato.

\- Gracias – dijo Kagami sonriendo – es importante para mi. ¿Amigos? – preguntó tendiéndole la mano hacia Tetsu y él la estrechó por no ser descortés.

\- Claro – dijo inexpresivo como siempre volviendo a subir las escaleras.

Kagami le siguió de cerca y le acompañó en silencio hasta clase. A primera hora les tocaba la optativa y ambos habían elegido la misma, laboratorio. Tetsu no conocía a nadie, así que cuando Kagami le propuso ser compañeros en los proyectos tampoco le pareció mala idea, al menos conocía a alguien en la clase.

Por la tarde se fue a casa y por mucho que miraba las entradas de los vagones del metro, no veía a Aomine ni lo vería, debía estar en el partido y aún sabiéndolo, su cabeza sólo pensaba en la remota posibilidad de encontrarle. Aún le sabía mal cómo le había empujado hacia dentro del vagón para que Kagami no les descubriera juntos. Quizá Aomine se había enfadado con él y eso era algo que le inquietaba.

En casa se cambió viendo en la mesa de la cocina la nota de su madre de que hoy tenía turno de noche y llegaría tarde. Tetsu resopló y es que ya no eran los turnos lo que le preocupaba, sino que su madre cayera enferma por trabajar tanto agobiada con el tema económico. Quizá él debería buscar algún trabajo y ayudar pero su madre siempre se había negado a ello. Decía que era cosa de los padres mantener a los hijos y que él debía preocuparse de estudiar y sacarse una buena carrera, no podía distraerse de sus estudios.

Tras arreglarse, salió de su casa para ir al local donde había quedado con el resto del equipo y con Kagami. Pensó mucho durante el camino si realmente debía confiar en Kagami o no. Aomine ya le había avisado que no le daba buena espina y a él tampoco se la daba, sin embargo, una mala relación en el equipo haría que perdieran partidos y no podía permitirse ese lujo o lo echarían del puesto de capitán, de la universidad y le quitarían la beca. Quizá debía darle una oportunidad a Kagami y esperar a ver cómo se comportaría en el siguiente partido que iban a tener.

Cuando llegó al local, todos estaban ya sentados y es que él se había retrasado un poco. Se quitó los guantes al entrar dejando exhalar la última bocanada ante el frío viendo el humillo que salía. Se quitó la chaqueta también y la bufanda para sentarse en una de las sillas cuando Kagami se adelantó ayudándole a quitarse la bufanda.

\- Creí que ya no vendrías – le dijo.

\- Prometí que lo haría. Yo nunca fallo en las promesas – le comentó Tetsu – además, esto lo hago por el equipo. No quiero problemas en él.

\- Te agradezco que confíes en mí.

\- Eso tendrás que demostrármelo en el siguiente partido. Una cosa es perdonar tu comportamiento en el pasado y otra… es confiar en ti. Necesito más tiempo para saber que realmente hablas en serio.

\- Claro – dijo Kagami – lo entiendo.

Todos se sentaron a cenar y pasaron una velada amena entre risas y bromas. Tetsu sonrió alguna vez al ver las bromas de su equipo pero no dejaba de mirar su teléfono esperando que Aomine le llamase. Quería verle, se moría de ganas por estar con él de nuevo y es que a cada segundo que pasaba lo echaba de menos. Miró por la ventana viendo cómo empezaba a nevar para su sorpresa y entonces, vio el reflejo de Kagami en su ventana mirándole y a Aomine tras ellos entrando con su equipo por la puerta principal.

\- Vaya, no esperaba encontrarme con los perdedores por aquí – comentó Aomine y Tetsu se giró hacia él con rapidez.

Sabía que fingía, sus equipos siempre se habían llevado mal y se metían el uno con el otro, así que para no levantar sospechas Aomine seguía actuando tan idiota como solía ser con sus contrincantes a los que siempre trataba de jugadores mediocres.

\- ¿A quién llamas perdedores? – preguntó Kagami enfadado.

\- Pasa de él, Kagami – le dijo Tetsu – sólo nos tiene miedo porque le venceremos en el siguiente partido.

Aomine se giró sonriendo hacia Tetsu bajo la atenta mirada de su equipo.

\- Vaya, el chiquitín también sabe bromear – sonrió – jamás nos ganaréis. Tenéis partido mañana, ¿verdad? Me gustaría ir a ver cómo os machacan, pero casi prefiero no hacerlo, me aburriría demasiado. Me quedaré durmiendo, no me perderé nada interesante.

\- Llegaremos a la final y os venceremos – dijo Kagami cabreado.

\- Sigue soñando, chico – le dijo Aomine sonriendo antes de coger a Tetsu por el cuello de la camiseta y acercarle hacia él cogiéndole de la muñeca – Ponle un bozal a ese impertinente chico – susurró y Kagami se tensó aún más al saber que hablaba de él.

Aomine se alejó de Tetsu resbalando su mano por su muñeca hasta dejar un papel en su mano. Tetsu sintiendo el papel entre sus dedos cuando la mano de Aomine se alejaba de la suya, cerró con fuerza evitando perder el papel.


	8. Chapter 8: Seirin

Tetsu apretó el puño sintiendo aquel trozo de papel en su mano mientras miraba cómo Aomine se alejaba con su equipo hacia una mesa del fondo. Todos estaban muy contentos y supo que habían ganado el partido, era difícil que su equipo perdiera, tenían buenos jugadores y si el partido se pusiera muy mal, Aomine siempre tiraría de ellos encestando desde cualquier posición ganándoles el partido.

\- ¿Estás bien? – escuchó que preguntaba Kagami a su lado.

\- Sí – dijo Tetsu aún mirando hacia Aomine.

\- Parece que no os lleváis muy bien para haber sido compañeros.

\- Supongo que no – dijo Tetsu fingiendo.

\- Contrasta mucho con vuestro primer partido, parecíais llevaros bien.

Aquello pilló por sorpresa a Tetsu, era cierto que se habían comportado mejor en el primer partido mientras que ahora fingían estar mal. Pensó algo que decirle a Kagami para camuflar y encontró algo sonriendo.

\- Me dejó tirado después del partido – comentó haciendo referencia a cuando Kagami les dijo que Aomine se había marchado – Habíamos quedado para tomar algo pero… se marchó al parecer con una chica. No nos hablamos mucho desde entonces.

\- Ya veo – dijo Kagami – lo siento.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por vosotros. Creí que vuestra amistad sería más importante que la separación en los equipos.

\- Estamos en equipos diferentes, no se puede evitar la rivalidad. Voy a vencerle.

\- Si me dejas… te ayudaré a vencerle – comentó Kagami levantando el puño hacia él y Tetsu, pese a dudar al principio, luego lo chocó.

Kagami volvió a la conversación con sus compañeros y Tetsu aprovechó para abrir el puño y empezar a desenrollar el papel bajo la mesa para leerlo. Aomine le había escrito la hora a la que tenía que ir a la cancha del parque. Sonrió, aquella cancha era donde habían jugado desde niños, donde vio a Aomine por primera vez derrotar a aquellos chicos mayores. Él siempre había sido un jugador excelente y cuando se convirtió en su sombra, fue el más feliz del mundo. Por fin podía jugar con alguien realmente bueno mano a mano, podía aprender del mejor.

Sus ojos se centraron en Aomine en la mesa del fondo y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, el mundo se silenció, Tetsu sabía que sus compañeros seguían allí hablando y bromeando, pero a él sólo le importaba Aomine, aquella sonrisa que le dedicaba solamente a él, aquellos ojos azul oscuros que miraban los suyos con ternura.

Se quedó un rato más con sus compañeros, hasta vio al equipo de Aomine marcharse a seguir disfrutando en algún otro bar pero él sabía perfectamente que Aomine no iría a más sitios, iba a marcharse a su casa a cambiarse de ropa y a recoger la pelota de baloncesto para encontrarse con él. Esperó casi media hora desde que el equipo de Aomine se marchó y salió despidiéndose de todos los del Seirin comentando que iría a su casa, que era tarde.

Al llegar al metro, cogió el que iba hacia su casa pero se detuvo una parada antes que estaba más cerca del parque. A medida que iba acercándose empezaba a escuchar el bote de la pelota de baloncesto hasta que al girar entre unos árboles, vio a la lejanía la figura de Aomine botando la pelota y corriendo hacia la canasta saltando a ella y encestando colgándose de la canasta. Al saltar de nuevo al suelo, recogió la pelota y volvió a botarla bajo sus piernas haciendo sonrojar a Tetsu que caminaba hacia él dejando escapar el vaho por el frío de sus labios.

\- Por fin llegas, Tetsu – comentó Aomine sonriendo y cogiendo la pelota bajo el brazo.

\- ¿No tienes frío? – preguntó Tetsu.

\- Bueno… si tengo frío, espero que alguien me ayude a entrar en calor – comentó divertido acercándose a Tetsu y tocando su frío rostro – estás helado.

\- Un poco – dijo Tetsu sonrojado.

\- Toma – comentó quitándose su bufanda y poniéndosela a Tetsu abrigándole hasta la nariz – tápate.

\- Gracias.

Aomine sonrió acariciando la mejilla sonrojada de Tetsu con delicadeza antes de acercarse hasta él agachándose levemente para unir sus labios con los suyos bajando un poco la bufanda que acababa de ponerle.

\- ¿Te apetece practicar? – preguntó Aomine soltando sus labios y volviendo a subirle la bufanda para abrigarle. Tetsu confirmó con un movimiento de cabeza – vale, toma – le lanzó la pelota de baloncesto hasta sus frías manos.

Ambos practicaron juntos y Tetsu trató de conseguir pasar a Aomine con su invisibilidad, era la última técnica que estaba perfeccionando y aún no estaba completa, pero lo conseguiría y Aomine sería el primero en verla completamente finalizada. Perdió irremediablemente contra Aomine y éste sonrió.

\- Tetsu… tienes que espabilar o no podrás metérmela ni una vez.

\- Algún día lo haré – dijo sonriendo – ya lo verás.

\- De momento… me debes una.

\- Me la apunto. ¿Qué haces mañana?

\- Iba a ir a mi azotea a echarme una siesta. ¿Tenías un plan mejor? – preguntó sonriendo.

\- Mañana tengo partido – dijo Tetsu cogiendo la pelota entre sus manos – me gustaría que vinieras pero sé que sería sospechoso que lo hicieras. Tú nunca vas a ver los partidos de los demás.

\- Iré – dijo de golpe sonrojando a Tetsu.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, allí estaré. Intentaré que no me vea nadie, pero iré a animarte. Ganaréis, yo confío en ti.

\- No quiero lanzar a canasta – dijo Tetsu entonces agachando la mirada – no quiero mostrarles a mis rivales lo que puedo hacer, al menos no tan pronto.

\- Sigue con tu estilo de juego entonces un poco más.

\- Creí que te sentaría mal. Te pedí que me enseñases a lanzar y ahora… no quiero utilizarlo.

\- Lo comprendo, Tetsu, es como tu as bajo la manga. Guárdalo y utilízalo cuando lo necesites. Yo me alegro de habértelo enseñado, pasé un buen rato contigo, me gustó enseñarte algo y ayudarte a mejorar, utilizar o no lo aprendido es una decisión personal que tienes que valorar tú cuándo es el mejor momento para mostrarlo al mundo.

\- Eres increíble – comentó Tetsu – siempre sabes qué decir para hacerme sentir bien.

\- Tú sí que eres increíble. Me encanta tu humildad, tu sinceridad, tu ternura.

Tetsu agachó la bufanda sin poder remediarlo más y se lanzó colocándose de puntillas hasta alcanzar los cálidos labios de Aomine. Los brazos de Aomine rodearon inmediatamente la cintura de aquel chico de extraños cabellos azulados que buscaba su lengua para jugar con ella. Poca gente conocía a Aomine, todos pensaban que era frío, egoísta y muy egocéntrico, a poca gente le caía bien pero Tetsu… sabía que todo eso sólo era su apariencia, siempre protegiéndose para que nadie pudiera hacerle daño. Sólo él conocía al verdadero Aomine, era un chico dulce y tierno, muy romántico y protector, cálido y a la vez frío intentando alejar a todos de él excepto a los seres por los que sentía algo especial. Tetsu se sentía afortunado de ser alguien especial para ese chico, Aomine siempre le había tratado muy bien.

Aomine lo arrastró tras él hacia unos árboles tras la cancha dejando que Tetsu tirase la pelota y botase varias veces en aquel cemento hasta que se detuvo por completo. Ninguno de los dos pensaba en aquel balón, tan sólo pensaban en sus labios, en sus caricias. Las manos de Tetsu bajaron hasta el cinturón de Aomine desabrochándolo con desesperación mientras éste sonreía.

\- Ey, Tetsu, con calma – le susurró con los labios pegados a los suyos.

\- ¿Es que no quieres estar conmigo? – preguntó asustado con las mejillas sonrojadas por el frío.

\- Claro que quiero.

\- Entonces… ¿Por qué me pides calma?

\- Porque no quiero hacerte daño, Tetsu. Ve despacio.

\- Lo siento, no pensé en eso.

\- Tendré cuidado contigo – dijo Aomine colocando sus manos en sus mejillas intentando que entrasen en calor – bájate sólo lo justo los pantalones, no quiero que cojas frío.

\- Vale.

La espalda de Tetsu chocó contra el tronco del árbol mientras el pecho de Aomine se juntaba al suyo intentando pasarle algo de calor mientras los ágiles dedos del moreno desabrochaban el pantalón de Tetsu. Apenas lo bajó lo justo para tener espacio entre sus piernas y colar los dedos en su entrada dilatándole.

\- Podrían pillarnos – dijo Tetsu sin detener el demandante beso.

\- No lo harán. No dejaré que te descubran conmigo.

\- ¿Por qué todo es tan complicado? – preguntó - ¿Por qué no puedo estar contigo siempre?

\- Estamos en equipos diferentes, Tetsu. Si nos ven juntos pensarán que nos estamos desvelando secretos de nuestros equipos. Podrían expulsarnos.

\- Lo sé pero… yo no te cuento nada, sólo… estoy contigo. Ni siquiera hablamos de los partidos. No es justo que me prohíban salir con un jugador de otro equipo.

\- No es sólo un jugador de otro equipo, Tetsu… eres el capitán y estás saliendo con otro capitán. Creerán que estamos diciéndonos las cosas, que nos manipulamos para obtener información del otro equipo. Algún día podremos estar juntos sin tener que escondernos. Te lo prometo.

Aomine volvió a unir sus labios a los de Tetsu posicionándose en medio de Tetsu dispuesto a entrar cuanto antes. No quería estar mucho tiempo allí exponiendo a su compañero al frío de aquella noche pese a que no se quejase con tal de estar con él. Aomine sabía que Tetsu pocas veces se quejaba, siempre intentaba dar lo mejor de él a todo el mundo, trataba de llevarse bien con todos y hacer su mejor esfuerzo. Puede que estuviera teniendo frío pero no se había quejado.

Se bajó ligeramente el pantalón masajeándose su miembro sin dejar de besar a Tetsu y cuando estuvo listo, sacó sus dedos de la entrada de su compañero metiendo en su lugar su miembro. Ambos se escucharon jadear el uno al otro intentando contenerse, los dos fingiendo ser igual de inexpresivos, tratando de mantener la compostura hasta cuando deseaban perderla, los dos igual de tercos sin dar su brazo a torcer pese a estar viendo sus rostros descubriendo cómo disfrutaba la otra parte. Aomine acabó en aquel chico para comprobar que Tetsu no había llegado aún al máximo placer, así que introdujo su miembro en su boca dándole placer hasta que finalmente, Tetsu le avisó cuando iba a llegar para que se apartase. Así lo hizo, dejando que Kuroko se corriera llenando aquel césped con su semen.

Descansaron unos segundos en los que Aomine aprovechó para abrigar de nuevo a Tetsu evitando que siguiera pasando frío y lo envolvió entre sus brazos tratando de pasarle su calor mientras le besaba con dulzura aquellos atrayentes labios. Le encantaba ver aquellas mejillas sonrojadas tan llamativas en su blanca piel, aquel rostro tan dulce y excitado que reclamaba más besos.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Aomine aún sentado a la espalda de Tetsu abrazándole para darle su calor.

\- Sí. Sólo tengo un poco de frío en la cara – comentó mientras Aomine volvía a colocarle su bufanda para abrigarle.

\- ¿Mejor?

Tetsu asintió escondiendo su nariz y dejándose envolver por aquel olor que desprendía la bufanda de Aomine. Le encantaba que oliera a ese chico, le hacía sentirse muy cerca de él.

\- Puedes quedártela si quieres, Tetsu.

\- Gracias – dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿Quieres jugar un poco más antes de irnos a casa? Ya es algo tarde.

\- Vale. Juguemos una última partida – dijo.

Ambos chicos se levantaron para ir a la cancha. Recogieron la pelota y jugaron los últimos puntos aunque Aomine machacó a un Tetsu que sonreía cada vez que veía a Aomine encestar, era bueno, demasiado bueno, el mejor jugador que había visto después de Akashi. Kuroko sabía que si ese chico seguía jugando, llegaría muy lejos en la vida, todos los equipos le querrían fichar.

\- Voy a beber agua a la fuente y te acompañaré a casa – comentó Aomine sonriendo y Tetsu asintió.

Aomine desapareció entre los arbustos del fondo para ir a la fuente y Tetsu se quedó allí de pie mirando la canasta con la pelota de baloncesto en sus manos cuando una voz conocida le sorprendió.

\- Así que en vez de irte a tu casa te vienes a practicar – comentó Kagami - ¿No es tarde para que estés tan solo por aquí? – preguntó.

\- Quería practicar – comentó mirando hacia la fuente intentando ver si Aomine vendría, ahora tenía que apartar a Kagami de allí como fuera antes que les pillase juntos – ya me iba hacia casa – comentó cogiendo la pelota y empezando a caminar fuera de la cancha.

\- Te acompaño entonces, tu casa está de camino a la mía.

\- No hace falta, puedo ir solo.

\- ¿Aún me odias? –preguntó decaído.

\- No es eso, es que mi casa no está lejos. Puedo ir solo.

\- Déjame acompañarte, por favor. Me preocuparía mucho y prefiero ver que llegas bien a tu casa.

\- Está bien – dijo resoplando al ver que Aomine aparecía por los arbustos, quería alejar a Kagami y le giró para que no viera a Aomine.

Tetsu levantó la mano tras la espalda de un Kagami que empezaba a caminar para despedirse de Aomine que vio cómo se despedía intentando evitar que su compañero les pillase. Sonrió y levantó la mano dándose por enterado que hoy no sería él quien podría acompañarle, pero al menos se quedaba tranquilo al saber que no iría solo a casa y que nada le ocurriría pese a no confiar mucho en Kagami. Al menos sabía que llegaría sano y salvo a su casa y él confiaba ciegamente en Tetsu. Entendía que tenía que alejar a Kagami de aquella cancha para que él pudiera marcharse.


	9. Chapter 9: ¿Qué somos?

Tetsu caminaba con la cabeza agachada mirando al suelo, refugiándose su helada nariz tras la bufanda que Aomine le había prestado. Inhaló aquel aroma tan varonil que tenía su compañero y levantó levemente la cabeza tratando de encontrarse con él, pero en su lugar, vio a Kagami, ese chico pelirrojo del que no sabía qué pensar. Tan pronto era amable como era antipático con él. Habían empezado con muy mal pie pero ahora parecía que quería arreglar las cosas de verdad, aún así, no terminaba de fiarse de él y Aomine tampoco.

Agachó nuevamente el rostro pensando en cuánto le habría gustado que hubiera sido Aomine quien estuviera acompañándole a casa y no Kagami. Quizá le hubiera invitado a entrar, a tomarse algo y habrían podido repetir el sexo en la bañera de su casa con el agua bien caliente para entrar ambos en calor después del frío que había cogido en la cancha. Sentía sus huesos helados y sólo deseaba poder llegar a casa para darse una larga ducha en aquel agua y que eliminase ese frío que se había calado tan hondo en sus huesos.

\- ¿Tienes frío? – escuchó que Kagami le preguntaba.

\- Estoy bien. Mi casa está cerca – le comentó.

\- Vale.

Tetsu veía cómo Kagami miraba todas las casas intentando adivinar cuál de aquellas sería la de Tetsu. Él ni siquiera vivía en esa zona sino en la de atrás pero no quería que nadie viera su casa, así que se detuvo frente a una dejando boquiabierto a Kagami.

\- ¿Vives aquí? – preguntó extrañado – Tus padres deben ser importantes.

Tetsu miró la majestuosa mansión, él jamás podría vivir en un lugar como ése, de hecho nunca lo haría pero no quería decirle a nadie que tenía una beca para estudiar, no quería airear sus problemas y el único con el que tenía la suficiente confianza como para contárselo era Aomine, nadie más.

\- Buenas noches, Kagami – le dijo intentando que se marchase y le dejase continuar su camino.

\- Oye, Tetsu…

\- ¿Sí? – preguntó.

\- Yo… - tartamudeaba Kagami algo sonrojado.

\- Gracias – comentó Tetsu pensando que era eso lo que no se atrevía a decir – gracias por acompañarme. Ya estoy en casa, puedes marcharte tranquilo.

\- No era eso. Yo…

Tetsu le miraba extrañado y luego miraba hacia atrás donde estaba la casa. Era de noche y los que vivían allí seguramente dormirían, aún así, no quería quedarse mucho rato allí delante por si pudieran pensar mal y es que no les conocía de nada.

\- Se hace tarde, Kagami – dijo al final Tetsu rompiendo aquel tenso silencio.

El chico de extraño cabello azulado sintió cómo cogía su muñeca y lo giraba hacia él. Notaba la mano libre de ese pelirrojo colocarse en su fría mejilla y cómo agachaba un poco la bufanda que llevaba hasta unir sus labios con los suyos. Se había quedado completamente paralizado, jamás esperó que Kagami, su compañero de equipo y el que había estado insultándole desde que entró, hubiera hecho algo así.

Tetsu se alejó levemente sonrojado y abrió los ojos encarando a un sorprendido Kagami que no esperaba que aquel chico se alejase así sin más.

\- No vuelvas a hacerlo – se quejó Tetsu apartando la mirada de Kagami avergonzado – no quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo.

\- Lo… lo siento – dijo sonrojado – yo creí que…

\- Creíste mal – se excusó Tetsu sin saber a qué se refería.

\- Creí que te podrían gustar los chicos.

\- Y me gustan – dijo Tetsu.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Es que no soy de tu gusto? ¿No te parezco atractivo? – preguntó.

\- Sí lo eres, cualquiera se podría enamorar de ti y de tu físico pero… yo no te veo de esa forma, eres mi compañero de equipo, uno que ha sido una maldita piedra en mi zapatilla desde que llegaste.

\- Lamento eso, ya te lo dije. Quería empezar de cero contigo. Me ponen muy nervioso los chicos atractivos como tú y creí que alejarte de mí sería lo mejor para no tener estos sentimientos, pero los tengo, me gustas, Tetsu – comentó ante el asombro de Tetsu.

\- No digas tonterías, apenas me conoces.

\- Lo que conozco de ti me gusta y quisiera seguir conociéndote mejor.

\- No puede ser.

\- Pero… te gustan los chicos y tú mismo has dicho que te gusta mi físico.

\- No puedo salir contigo ni con nadie – comentó Tetsu algo enfadado pensando en Aomine. Él sólo amaba a Aomine.

\- ¿Tienes novio? ¿Es eso?

Tetsu abrió los ojos ante aquello. ¿Tenía novio? ¿Qué eran Aomine y él? A veces pensaba que por la forma en que Aomine le trataba podría ser algo importante, otras veces pensaba que sólo era un rollo, un amante para las ocasiones, aún así con tal de estar con él prefería ser sólo su amante si eso le permitía estar a su lado, seguir siendo su sombra.

\- Yo… no tengo novio. ¿Cómo iba a tener novio? – preguntó extrañado.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no puedes darme una oportunidad?

\- Porque te estaría mintiendo, yo no engaño a la gente y no siento lo mismo por ti. Sería una gran farsa y no dejaré que tú seas el único capaz de entregarlo todo en una relación sabiendo que yo no podré entregarte lo que deseas de mí.

Tetsu había mezclado parte de una verdad con una excusa y con la mayor mentira de todas y es que no podía contarle a nadie que amaba a Aomine Daiki, eso jamás pasaría, no podía consentirlo. Nadie se metería en medio de su relación por extraña que fuera, nadie amenazaría la carrera ni el juego de Aomine en ese equipo universitario y desde luego… intentaría proteger su beca todo lo posible para poder estudiar.

\- Podría enamorarte – comentó ilusionado – sólo necesito una oportunidad.

\- Sufrirías intentando conquistarme, Kagami. No soy un chico que cambie fácilmente de sentimientos ni de decisiones.

\- Ése es un problema mío.

\- Y mío. ¿Crees que me gusta ver a la gente sufrir por mi culpa? – preguntó enfadado Tetsu y Kagami se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Quisiera admitirlo o no, estuviera en sus planes o no… sabía que ese chico era increíble, tenía una ética aplastante y haría lo correcto o lo intentaría siempre que pudiera. No podría reprocharle su honestidad, ni su bondad, ni su dedicación al equipo. Por un momento pese a que todo empezó como un engaño… empezaba a sentirse levemente atraído por esa actitud de su capitán.

Kagami sonrió sin creerse aún que estuviera sintiéndose atraído de verdad por ese chico débil e indefenso, por ese chico de altos valores que, aunque era el capitán, era incapaz de encestar un balón. Siempre se había fijado en gente que jugaba realmente bien, como en su amigo de la infancia Himuro pero… en alguien como Tetsu… jamás se lo habría imaginado.

\- Lo siento, Tetsu – dijo Kagami – no quise molestarte pero tampoco podía retener más mis ganas por probar tus labios.

\- Para ya, Kagami – le aclaró – somos compañeros de equipo y así deben quedar las cosas. Olvidemos que esto ha ocurrido.

\- De acuerdo. Lo siento, Tetsu, no quería que te sentase mal. Fue un estúpido impulso. Buenas noches.

Kagami se marchó de allí caminando y Kuroko se quedó de pie observando cómo se marchaba. Quizá había sido un poco duro pero no quería tener nada con nadie que no fuera Aomine. Se sentía un poco mal por cómo había reaccionado y por cómo se había marchado su compañero de cabizbajo, no podía evitar pese a ser inexpresivo, tener ese gran corazón que pensaba por los demás antes que por él mismo.

Cuando perdió de vista a Kagami, empezó a caminar sobre sus pasos hasta el final de la calle y giró a la derecha en dirección a la manzana de atrás. Las lujosas casas quedaban tras él dejando ver unas más demacradas. Se acercó hasta su casa comprobando la luz del jardín y sonrió. Aomine se la había cambiado el otro día y es que sólo pensar en él, le sacaba una sonrisa.

Entró en la vacía y oscura casa viendo tras la puerta el papel de su madre explicándole que le habían llamado para un turno. Sabía que pagaban más las horas extra y su madre jamás decía que no a esos turnos, necesitaban el dinero como fuera. Todo eso sólo hacía que preocupar más a Tetsu. ¿Hasta cuánto aguantaría su madre esos turnos sin caer enferma?

Caminó descalzo por la tarima de su casa y fue directamente a su habitación a coger la ropa. Quería ducharse y entrar en calor. Dejó bien doblada la bufanda de Aomine tocándola con sus yemas y sonriendo, era la bufanda del chico al que más amaba, de ese maldito amor imposible que le estaba volviendo loco. ¿Cuánto tiempo podrían seguir escondiéndolo? ¿Cuándo podrían dejar de ocultarse? ¿Cuando acabasen la universidad? Para eso quedaban muchos años.

La ducha le hizo bien, notaba cómo su cuerpo se desentumecía poco a poco entrando en calor. Al salir del agua, el frío volvió y se secó con rapidez buscando su ropa. Intentó encender la calefacción pero no funcionaba, seguramente se habrían retrasado en alguna factura. Buscó en su habitación una chaqueta y se la colocó tapándose bien hasta la cocina. Su madre le había dejado algo de comer en la nevera. Lo comió con mucha rapidez y es que estaba congelado, sólo quería meterse en su futón y dormir toda la noche.

Fregó todo lo que había utilizado antes de irse a la cama y en su habitación, cogió unas mantas del armario colocándolas por encima del futón para abrigarse. Pensó en Aomine, en su cálido cuerpo, si sólo hubiera estado allí no habría tenido ese frío. Se acurrucó con la almohada intentando imaginar que era Aomine y que le daría calor pese a saber que nada era real.

Cuando se despertó por la mañana lo primero que hizo fue vestirse para marcharse a clase. Se sorprendió al ver a Aomine en la puerta esperándole con unos bollos, eso le hizo sonreír. Él siempre se preocupaba por él y era posible que no supiera lo que eran, pero él tenía sus sentimientos muy claros.

\- Gracias, Daiki – le llamó por su nombre extrañándole.

\- Buenos días, Tetsu. ¿Has dormido bien?

\- Sí – mintió – oye, Daiki… yo… tenía una duda desde hace un tiempo.

\- Dime entonces.

\- ¿Qué somos? Es decir… nunca hemos hablado de esto y no sé muy bien qué estamos haciendo. Yo sé que tú eres importante para mí pero…

\- Tú eres lo único que me importa, Tetsu – le dijo Aomine – yo… - se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado – supongo que yo… te quiero, aunque me cueste a veces admitirlo.

\- No me lo habías dicho antes.

\- Tenía miedo de lo que pudieras decirme.

\- Quiero salir contigo – dijo Tetsu sin rodeos – formalmente, como pareja.

\- Lo había pensado – comentó Aomine sentándose en el bordillo – pero no quería hacerte daño de alguna forma, esta relación es demasiado clandestina y no quería involucrarte en algo así.

\- Sé que no me ocultas porque te avergüence, sino porque me proteges, estás protegiendo mi beca y te lo agradezco.

Aomine se acercó hasta sus labios besándolos con suavidad. Tanto tiempo buscando la manera perfecta para confesarse y había sido algo casual y fortuito, algo sin planificar, algo más fácil de lo que ninguno se había imaginado, era tan sencillo como escucharse un par de segundos lo que el otro tenía que contar.

\- ¿Tienes partido? – preguntó Tetsu.

\- Este fin de semana, el sábado. ¿Vendrás a verme?

\- Que primero tienes que venir tú a verme a mí – comentó Tetsu.

\- Lo sé. Espero que ganéis.

\- Lo haré. Ahora lo que más me preocupa es encontrar algún trabajo.

\- ¿Un trabajo? ¿Tan mal están las cosas en tu familia?

\- No puedes hacerte una idea. Quiero ayudar a mi madre pero no sé cómo.

\- Deja que piense algo, quizá pueda ayudarte con algunas cosas.

\- Si me ayudas a buscar un trabajo, todo iría genial – sonrió Tetsu.

\- Entonces busquémoslo.


	10. Chapter 10: Becas

Ambos chicos caminaban en un tenso silencio. Aomine se llevó una manzana a la boca mordiéndola antes de mirar a Tetsu y su indecisión perdiendo su vista en aquel bollo que le había llevado para desayunar. Por unos segundos al ver una de las cafeterías de la zona llena de gente desayunando, no pudo evitar pensar que quizá ellos jamás tendrían esa oportunidad, no podían simplemente relajarse en un lugar público y estar juntos.

\- ¿Por qué todo es tan complicado? – preguntó Tetsu sin mirar hacia Aomine.

\- Sólo lo parece ahora – sonrió Aomine quitándole importancia – lo más importante es que estamos juntos. Disfruta el momento Tetsu, ya nos preocuparemos en el futuro. Cuando acabemos la universidad podremos hacer lo que queramos. Ahora sólo estudia y juega a baloncesto.

\- Siempre lo ves todo muy fácil, Daiki – comentó Tetsu sonriendo.

\- Es posible – sonrió tratando de relajar a Tetsu – vamos, démonos prisa o perderemos el metro.

Entraron por la estación y bajaron las escaleras hasta la parada. Cuando fueron a entrar en el vagón, los dos se dieron cuenta que Kagami estaba allí sentado, así que fingieron llevarse mal aún por la disputa de la otra vez y Aomine se alejó hacia el siguiente vagón sentándose en los últimos asientos pasando su vista de Tetsu a la oscura ventanilla.

Kagami les miró sin entender nada de lo que ocurría. Vio a Aomine al fondo del vagón con el pie sobre el asiento y su codo sobre la rodilla mirando por la ventanilla con los auriculares puestos y luego se fijó en Tetsu, mirando por la ventanilla también en sentido inverso a su antiguo compañero. Decidió entonces levantarse y sentarse al lado de Tetsu moviéndole la pierna bajándola al suelo y así poder sentarse en el asiento de al lado.

\- Buenos días, Tetsu – comentó Kagami.

\- Buenos días Kagami – susurró sin apartar sus ojos azules de aquella ventanilla.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Kagami.

\- Perfectamente. ¿Por qué estaría mal?

\- No sé, quizá por él – comentó señalándole con la cabeza a su antiguo compañero y Tetsu miró hacia Aomine que aún llevaba los cascos y miraba hacia otro lado.

\- No me preocupa.

\- No sabía que vivía por esta zona.

\- Siempre coge este metro, su facultad está cerca de la nuestra. Simplemente he coincidido con él en la estación, no tiene mayor importancia – intentó disimular Tetsu.

\- Oye Tetsu… lo de anoche…

\- Ya te dije que no tiene importancia. Olvidémoslo.

Kagami no quiso seguir con aquel tema y apoyó su espalda contra el incómodo respaldo del asiento de aquel metro mirando nuevamente a Aomine. Desde luego no parecían llevarse nada bien esos dos y no pudo evitar sonreír internamente pensando que poco a poco él conseguiría alejarles.

Todavía le preocupaba todo lo que estaba empezando a sentir por Tetsu, por su bajito capitán. Nunca había sentido algo tan grande como aquello pero por algún extraño motivo, pese a pensar que el puesto de capitán le venía grande a ese chico, otra parte de él le gritaba que le protegiera, que era demasiado dulce y débil, que necesitaba a alguien tras él con un carácter más fuerte que le protegiera. Quería ser él esa persona que estuviera a su lado pero sabía que su capitán no le permitiría estar a su lado, ya le había rechazado la otra noche.

El metro se detuvo en la parada de la facultad y ambos chicos bajaron del transporte público. Tetsu aún miró por las ventanillas cuando el tren volvía a ponerse en movimiento buscando la cara conocida de Aomine y la encontró en el preciso momento en que le veía sonreírle. Tetsu sonrió levemente también y siguió caminando hacia la salida. Hoy sería otro día más.

Aomine llegó cinco minutos después a su parada. Caminó hasta la facultad pero cuando fue a entrar, prefirió no hacerlo. Aún estaba preocupado con el asunto de Tetsu. Una parte de él sabía que su familia necesitaba el dinero pero otra parte no quería que Tetsu trabajase y estudiase a la vez. Él era un chico listo, sacaba buenas notas y su beca dependía de que siguiera en el buen camino tanto de capitán del equipo como con sus notas, el trabajo sólo le distraería.

\- Maldita sea Tetsu – susurró para sí mismo.

Aomine quitó su mano de la manivela de la puerta principal y volvió por donde había venido desviándose en el primer cruce hacia el pabellón de deportes de su facultad. Nadie debía estar allí, había clases pero Aomine ya estaba acostumbrado a saltárselas. Él quería ser policía pero su padre nunca aceptaría algo así, quería que estudiase una buena carrera, una que a él le aburría como ninguna, medicina.

Su padre sólo hacía que presionarle para cumplir con la beca, pero al menos era libre de defraudar a unos desconocidos. Tan sólo le querían por lo que podía hacer con una pelota en sus manos, realmente les daba igual a aquellos patrocinadores las notas que sacase mientras pudiera seguir encestando y ganando partidos.

Aomine se pasaba las mañanas en la biblioteca estudiando para su examen teórico para entrar al cuerpo de policía. Las pruebas serían en un mes y no tenía tiempo que perder. A parte de eso, aún jugaba en el equipo de baloncesto tan sólo para que le dieran aquella beca, esa beca que ahora estaba pensando en hacer algo de mayor provecho.

Al llegar al parque frente a la cancha de baloncesto llamó por su teléfono a la oficina de su padre, contestó la secretaria. Aprovechó para preguntar por la atareada agenda de su padre y por lo menos, sacó en claro que iría a cenar a casa o eso le había comentado a ella. Aomine pensó en hablar con él esa noche.

Nunca habían sido una familia rica ni influyente como la de Akashi, pero no les iba mal en la vida. Su padre tenía un buen sueldo con su oficio de abogado y su madre trabajaba en una gran empresa, así que ambos podían darse algún capricho de vez en cuando gracias a sus sueldos, aunque estaban muy lejos de ser ricos. Al menos podían vivir desahogados. Aún así las expectativas de su padre sobre el futuro de Aomine siempre habían apuntado muy alto, ser un simple policía con un sueldo mediocre y jugándose la vida por desconocidos no era lo que quería su padre para él, aunque era el mayor deseo de aquel moreno.

Aomine entró por la cancha preocupado por todo el tema de Tetsu. Él siempre había soñado con ser el policía perfecto, con sacar a la gente de problemas pero para eso… primero tendría que cambiar y ayudar a la gente de su alrededor, a la gente más cercana antes de ponerse metas tan elevadas. Tetsu era su persona más cercana y quería hacer todo lo que pudiera y estuviera en su mano por él. Le necesitaba, su familia pasaba por un mal momento y Aomine sentía que podía ayudarle.

Entró en el edificio y caminó con cierta rapidez por el pasillo de los vestuarios hasta que vio al fondo la oficina de su entrenador. Siempre estaba por allí y seguramente en aquel momento también estaría ocupado intentando encontrar nuevas y mejores jugadas para el futuro. Al terminar de subir las escaleras, llegó frente a la puerta y tocó pidiendo permiso. Tras escuchar la voz de su entrenador, Aomine entró.

\- Aomine. Que sorpresa, no esperaba verte por aquí. Deberías estar en clase – comentó el entrenador.

\- Lo sé pero… tenía un tema importante del que hablar. No puedo concentrarme hasta que no lo arregle.

\- Pues tú me dirás. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

\- Es sobre mi beca.

\- ¿Qué le ocurre? ¿No es suficiente para pagar tus estudios? – preguntó dudoso.

\- No, no. Nada de eso. Es suficiente para los estudios es sólo que… querría pasarme ese dinero a otra persona. Creo que se lo merece más que yo.

\- La beca es algo personal Aomine, era para ti. No quiero otro jugador en el equipo.

\- Jugaré en tu equipo y me pagaré yo mismo la carrera, sólo quiero que el dinero se pase a otra cuenta.

\- Te importa mucho esa persona o eres idiota para desperdiciar la oportunidad que se te ha dado. No todo el mundo tiene una beca como esta Aomine.

\- Eso es un asunto mío. ¿Puedo pasar la beca a otra persona?

\- Mientras juegues en el equipo y ganes partidos, puedes hacer lo que quieras con el dinero que se te ofrece. Le pasaré el dinero a quien me digas.

\- Se llama Kuroko Tetsuya. Está en la universidad del Seirin.

\- Esos son nuestros rivales.

\- Lo sé pero… es un gran chico, un muy buen estudiante y perderá la oportunidad de estudiar si nadie le ayuda.

\- Muy generoso por tu parte siendo rivales.

\- Antes que rivales, fuimos compañeros. Quiero hacerlo, quiero darle mi beca.

\- De acuerdo.

El entrenador volvió a sus folios con jugadas y a la televisión viendo las jugadas de los rivales para estudiarlas cuando vio que Aomine seguía allí de pie observándole con ciertas dudas.

\- ¿Necesitas algo más?

\- Que no se entere Tetsu de esto.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que le diga?

\- No lo sé, pero no quiero que le digas que es mi beca. Se enfadaría y querría devolvérmela, no quiero que lo haga, de verdad que la necesita y a veces puede ser muy testarudo.

\- Le diré entonces que soy un ojeador y le ofreceré un contrato como si fuera suyo. No sabrá que eres tú el que le está pagando los estudios.

\- Gracias.

\- Si no necesitas nada más Aomine, creo que deberías ir a clase. No te olvides que esta tarde hay entrenamiento con el equipo, el fin de semana tenemos un partido importante. Ya sabes que tu beca depende de que ganes esos partidos.

\- Los ganaré – dijo Aomine muy seguro sonriendo – sólo… encárgate de mandar el cheque a Tetsu.

\- Lo haré hoy mismo. No necesitas preocuparte más por este tema. Juega como sabes y todo irá bien, no quiero que te descentres de lo que tienes que hacer.

\- Sé muy bien lo que tengo que hacer – dijo con cierta arrogancia saliendo de allí.

Al menos había conseguido darle su beca a Tetsu, ahora venía lo más complicado, decirle a su padre que no tenía la beca y que no estudiaría más en la facultad, claro que sería un gran motivo y una alegría para su padre, sería capaz de pagarle él mismo los estudios con tal de que no pudiera estudiar para policía y estar en sus manos por fin.

\- En qué líos me metes, Tetsu – dijo Aomine sonriendo apoyando su espalda contra la pared y cerrando los ojos unos segundos.


	11. Chapter 11: Duras decisiones

Aomine salió del vestuario del campo de baloncesto para dirigirse a clase. En todo el camino, no dejó de pensar en lo absurdo que parecía tener que seguir jugando en un equipo por el que no iba a recibir nada excepto una beca que ni siquiera iba a ser para él. Resopló nuevamente y sonrió, al menos Tetsu podría salir de esa difícil situación en la que se encontraba, tan sólo esa idea le reconfortaba.

Por unos segundos, la imagen de su padre le llegó a la cabeza. Seguramente se disgustaría por cómo había actuado con su beca pero por otra parte, se alegraría porque así podría mandar sobre su vida como siempre había querido. Supo perfectamente en aquel momento, que toda su vida iba a cambiar por esa decisión, por ayudar a Tetsu. Sólo esperaba que Tetsu aprovechase esa oportunidad que él le estaba regalando a cambio de perder una de las dos cosas que más quería en la vida. Al menos aún le quedaba ese amor correspondido por Kuroko, con eso sería suficiente para él.

Cruzó el gran jardín hasta su facultad y entró en el siguiente cambio de clase. Los alumnos se quedaron boquiabiertos al verle y es que era un chico que solía estar siempre en la biblioteca estudiando para policía en lugar de entrar en clase. Ahí estaba hoy… en clase donde estaría el resto del curso.

Aquella mañana, Tetsu estaba preocupado y demasiado aburrido en la clase. Miró por la ventana intentando pensar en algo que pudiera hacer para ayudar en la complicada situación económica de su casa. Quizá hubiera por ahí algún trabajo donde no se requiriese mucha fuerza o una gran atención al público. Él mejor que nadie sabía lo invisible que podía llegar a ser frente a otra gente. Resopló frustrado hasta que al mirar nuevamente hacia la pizarra, sus ojos se cruzaron con la mirada de Kagami.

Aún no podía creerse que aquel chico le hubiera besado, se llevaban como el perro y el gato desde que se conocieron. Podría esperar algo así de cualquier otro miembro de su equipo pero no de Kagami. Él era prácticamente como Aomine, soberbio, egocéntrico, algo egoísta, aunque al menos Tetsu había llegado a conocer la otra cara de Aomine, dulce, tierno y protector. Quizá lo de Kagami también era una simple fachada, una coraza que se colocaba frente a todos para que no le hicieran daño, tal y como solía hacer Aomine. No eran tan diferentes o eso pensó Tetsu.

Se ruborizó al pensar en Aomine, le amaba, sabía que sólo podía quererle a él. Tetsu metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sus dedos empezaron a jugar con un trozo de aquel hilo azul que les había unido en el instituto. Tantos años enamorado en secreto de aquel chico que cuando le dijo aquella última noche del año de hacer ese juego, no se lo pensó dos veces. Siempre había querido besar a Aomine y le había puesto la excusa perfecta.

Al finalizar la clase, Tetsu se marchó hasta el quiosco más cercano y compró un periódico. Se sentó en la inmensa cafetería de su facultad y ojeó por encima las noticias hasta llegar donde le interesaba, la oferta de empleo. Buscó entre todos los anuncios, apenas había nada que se adecuase para él. Estaba absorto en su faena cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba frente a él.

\- ¿Buscas trabajo? – preguntó Kagami comiéndose una de sus hamburguesas.

\- Sí – comentó.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude? – preguntó.

\- No, gracias. Soy capaz de buscar algo acorde a mi situación.

\- No muchos trabajos aceptan a estudiantes y menos de universidad, saben que siempre están ocupados con sus estudios y disponen de poco tiempo.

\- Lo intentaré de todas formas.

Kuroko siguió buscando en el periódico pese a sentir la mirada de Kagami puesta en él. Kagami le ponía nervioso con su insistencia y aquel beso que le había dado. No sabía cómo tomarse todo esto. Ni siquiera se lo había contado a Aomine por la simple razón de que no había considerado aquel beso como algo importante, no había sentido nada por aquel chico y estaba seguro que amaba a Aomine, así que prefirió dejarlo pasar y no preocupar a Aomine, él mismo manejaría la situación y se encargaría de que Kagami no volviera a acercarse a sus labios.

En aquel preciso momento, a Kagami se le ocurrió una de sus grandes ideas y miró a Tetsu. Era posible que pudiera conseguirle algún trabajo en la empresa de su padre y así, tenerle vigilado todos los días, incluso podía mandarle más faena y que se saltase algún entrenamiento para que sus compañeros empezasen a dudar del capitán que tenían. Si todo salía bien, pronto él sería el nuevo capitán y Tetsu tendría que hacerle caso en todo, además… tenerle en la empresa haría que estuvieran más cerca el uno del otro y tendría la posibilidad de ir conquistándole sin que se diera cuenta.

\- Tetsu… creo que yo tengo una solución a tu problema – comentó Kagami.

\- ¿Kuroko Tetsuya? – escucharon ambos chicos a sus espaldas y se giraron.

Tetsu miró a aquel hombre que preguntaba por él sin saber quién era. No le conocía de nada. El hombre al ver cómo reaccionaba Tetsu frunciendo levemente el entrecejo intentando pensar quién, supo que había dado con el chico al que buscaba.

\- Soy Masao Takeda, representante de la marca deportiva Takeda – mintió el entrenador de Aomine - ¿Podríamos hablar a solas? Por favor.

Pese a la gran sorpresa que se llevó Kagami, no tuvo más remedio que dejarles a sola aunque odiaba tener que hacerlo. El hombre aprovechó y se sentó donde anteriormente se encontraba Kagami. Tetsu le miró intrigado.

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle, señor Takeda?

\- Más bien es en qué podemos ayudarte nosotros a ti – le sonrió – verás, hace un tiempo que estamos buscando a un jugador de baloncesto que promocionase nuestra marca, a cambio por supuesto te pagaríamos por el patrocinio. Sabemos que estas cursando en la universidad y nos gustaría colaborar en el pago de tus estudios si utilizas nuestra marca y la promocionas.

Tetsu dudó, jamás le habían hecho una oferta de patrocinio, eso era algo más para Aomine o Akashi, a ellos siempre les llovían ese tipo de ofertas.

\- Yo se lo agradezco mucho – comentó Tetsu – pero no creo que sea el chico al que estáis buscando.

\- El jugador fantasma, últimamente se escuchan muchas cosas sobre ti y todas muy buenas. El capitán que está levantando al Seirin de su desastrosa caída en picado en los últimos años. Nos gustaría apostar por ti, tienes todos los ojos puestos en ti y en lo que harás en el campeonato. Por favor, al menos piénsatelo. No necesito una respuesta de inmediato.

\- De acuerdo – comentó Tetsu – si tiene un contrato lo miraré con calma en casa y mañana mismo le digo algo.

\- Claro – comentó Masao sacando el contrato que una vez ya le pasaron a Aomine y ahora lo reemplazaban por Tetsu.

Masao pensó en Aomine, desde luego era bueno convenciendo a sus patrocinadores, había convencido a todos de que Tetsu sería mucho mejor partido que él. Quizá tenía razón, un chico salido de la nada, un chico invisible que nadie había visto y que estaba ganando partidos. Aomine había vendido muy bien cómo la gente esperaba grandes cosas de ese chico misterioso. Le había regalado su mejor contrato a Tetsu.

Tras entregarle el contrato para que pudiera leerlo con calma, ambos se despidieron y Tetsu se marchó a casa comentándole a Kagami que ya hablarían sobre esa supuesta solución que tenía pensada. Quizá ya no la necesitase si esos patrocinadores le pagaban la carrera.

Esa mañana para Aomine había sido intensa. Convencer a sus inversores de que Tetsu era mejor partido que él no había sido nada fácil pero al final, lo consiguió. Iban a pagarle todo con tal de que Tetsu llevase en sus ropas el nombre de la marca que promocionaban. Ahora sólo esperaba y rezaba para que Tetsu no se enterase de cómo había movido él los hilos tras todo este asunto. Tetsu no le perdonaría que hubiera destrozado su futuro por él.

Al entrar por su casa a mediodía, su madre le esperaba en el salón con semblante preocupado y supo que ya había llegado la información hasta su padre. Resopló cansado y dejó caer la bolsa de deporte al suelo en un ruido seco.

\- Ya lo sabe, ¿verdad? – preguntó Aomine y su madre afirmó con la cabeza.

\- Está en el despacho esperándote. Quiere hablar contigo.

\- Lo suponía – dijo Aomine cruzando el salón hacia el pasillo.

Caminó por el pasillo y tocó a la puerta recibiendo la respuesta antes de abrir. Su padre estaba al teléfono pero al ver allí a su hijo, comentó que llamaría más tarde y colgó comentándole a su hijo que entrase y se sentase. Eso iba a ser largo o complicado, una de dos. Aomine cerró la puerta tras él y tomó asiento en la oscura silla de cuero.

\- ¿Por qué, Aomine? Era un buen contrato publicitario, iban a pagarte todo.

\- Lo siento, papá. Tetsu necesitaba más ayuda que yo.

\- Siempre preocupándote por los demás en vez de mirar por ti. ¿Cuándo aprenderás? – resopló su padre y luego pensó en Tetsu, él y su hijo habían sido grandes amigos desde pequeños - ¿Se encuentra bien?

\- Los problemas de siempre.

\- Ya imagino – comentó su padre - ¿Cómo piensas pagar ahora la carrera, Aomine?

\- No sé, quizá pueda trabajar.

\- Trabajar y estudiar a la vez… eso es complicado, no quiero que te desconcentres con tantas cosas que hacer. Aún debes jugar al baloncesto para que esa beca a Tetsu siga en pie.

\- Papá… yo… la verdad es que no quiero ser médico ni nada parecido.

\- No empieces con el tema de ser policía, sabes muy bien lo que pienso respecto a eso. Te pagaré yo la carrera pero a cambio, olvídate de esa idea de ser policía. Seré una tumba, no le diré nada a Tetsu de todo esto, porque imagino que no se lo has contado.

\- No – dijo resignado Aomine – no le he dicho nada. No quiero que se entere.

\- Entonces ya que el dinero va a salir de mi bolsillo, espero que cumplas con tu parte del trato y seas un chico obediente. Medicina es mejor carrera para ti que policía. Se acabó intentar estudiar las pruebas de acceso al cuerpo de policía en secreto.

\- Vale – dijo Aomine resignado - ¿Puedo retirarme?

\- Sí, márchate. Mañana daré el pago de tu matrícula a la Universidad.

\- Gracias, papá.

Aomine se marchó del despacho de su padre y le quedó claro todo. Sabía que su padre jamás le dejaría realizar su sueño. Aomine había nacido para ser policía, quería serlo pero su padre siempre se opondría y ahora tenía la sartén por el mango, podía pedirle lo que fuera con tal de que Tetsu pudiera tener ese dinero y realizar su sueño. Era un gran sacrificio pero que Aomine estaba dispuesto a asumir siempre que Tetsu estuviera bien.

\- ¿Estás bien, cielo? – preguntó su madre al verle.

\- Sí, mamá. Ha sido más comprensible de lo que esperaba.

\- Tu padre te adora, sólo está preocupado.

\- Lo sé. No quiere que sea policía por el riesgo que conlleva ese trabajo.

\- Nos preocupamos por ti. No queremos perderte.

\- Ser policía es lo que quería, mamá. Sé que es peligroso y que quizá las noches que trabajase estaríais en vela esperando que no viniera un coche patrulla a daros malas noticias sobre si me había ocurrido algo pero… es mi sueño. Soy egoísta por querer algo así y haceros sufrir a todos, pero es el trabajo que deseo.

\- Tu padre no cambiará de opinión y lo sabes. Siempre será tu padre, te protegerá.

\- No podrá protegerme siempre. Habrá un momento en que tendrá que dejar que tome mis decisiones. Ser policía es lo que me hace feliz pero también sé, que es lo que más miedo os da.

Aomine se marchó hacia su habitación. Entendía la postura de sus padres, sólo se preocupaban por él pero aunque podía entenderlo, no estaba de acuerdo. Seguía pensado que era una decisión que debía tomar él, era su futuro y quería ser capaz de tener un trabajo con el que disfrutase todos y cada uno de sus días, no quería estar levantándose por obligación y marchándose a un trabajo que odiaba.


	12. Chapter 12: Sospechas

Era todo tan extraño para Kagami. Aquel hombre que aparecía de la nada y debía de estar allí para ofrecerle algo importante a Tetsu. No había tenido más remedio que dejarles a solas para que hablasen por cordialidad, aunque se había quedado no muy lejos tratando de entender lo que estaba ocurriendo allí.

Desde la distancia había visto cómo aquel hombre le pasaba unos documentos a Tetsu y éste los miraba con cierta duda. Quizá aún podía convencer a Tetsu de entrar a trabajar en su empresa en lugar de firmar lo que fuera que aquel hombre le estaba pasando. Quizá era algún contrato publicitario o algo con lo que fuera a ganar dinero. No podía permitir que le quitasen a Tetsu frente a sus narices.

Cuando el hombre se marchó, se despidió cortésmente de Kagami al verle en una mesa cercana y éste le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa antes de salir corriendo hacia la mesa de Tetsu para informarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? - preguntó Kagami con rapidez.

\- Nada, es sólo... que me quieren dar una beca para estudiar.

\- ¿Una beca? ¿No tenías ya una?

\- Sí, tengo la que me dio la universidad del Seirin pero ahora... no sé, esto parece de una empresa privada.

\- Parece como si algo te frenase.

\- No sé qué hacer. A mí nunca me pasan estas cosas. Yo... tendría que llevar la marca de su empresa, hacerles publicidad y ellos se comprometen a pagarme los estudios.

\- Suena bien. ¿Cuál es el problema?

\- Que no confío en este tipo de contratos.

\- Si quieres renunciar a él, Tetsu... yo ya te he ofrecido un puesto en mi empresa, bueno... la de mi padre.

\- Te lo agradezco, pero quiero tomar una buena decisión así que me llevaré estos papeles a casa y los miraré con calma. Si no me convencen, me alegrará poder aceptar tu oferta aunque espero no tener que causarte esa molestia.

\- No es una molestia. Yo hablaría encantado con mi padre. Es una empresa grande, siempre necesitan gente, seguro que si le expongo tu necesidad por el trabajo y sabiendo que eres el capitán de mi equipo y compañero de clase, confiará en mi elección.

\- Vale. Déjame pensar todo esto y mañana te doy una respuesta.

\- Claro... Tetsu.

Tetsu se marchó hacia su casa con los papeles en la mano. Nunca en su vida había estado tan confuso con todo aquello. Su padre siempre había desconfiado de este tipo de contratos, decía que los patrocinadores sólo buscaban el beneficio y no sabía qué hacer. Pensó en Aomine, él siempre había tenido contratos de este estilo, así que quería preguntarle a él qué le parecía todo esto. Al menos tenía más experiencia que él en este campo.

Caminó hacia su casa pero se detuvo frente a la cancha de baloncesto al ver que Akashi estaba allí haciendo algún lanzamiento. Era extraño verle por allí y no en su lujosa casa o en la universidad a la que asistía. Él sí tenía una buena beca pero aunque no la tuviera, su padre habría podido encargarse perfectamente de que su hijo tuviera el mejor de los futuros. Nunca le cayó bien el padre de Akashi, veía cuánto exigía a ese chico que tan sólo quería ser perfecto para que su padre se enorgulleciera de él, para hacer honor al apellido Akashi.

\- Akashi... no esperaba verte aquí.

\- Me apetecía estar un rato en una cancha donde no tenga que escuchar ni a mi padre ni a mis compañeros de equipo -sonrió - ¿Qué haces tú por aquí?

\- Iba hacia casa.

\- ¿Qué llevas ahí?

\- Es un contrato publicitario o una beca, no estoy seguro.

\- ¿Quieres que le eche un vistazo?

\- Me encantaría. No sé qué hacer con esto.

Akashi cogió los documentos sentándose en uno de los bancos cercanos y les echó una ojeada bajo la atenta mirada de Tetsu. Estaba ansioso por saber qué iba a decirle Akashi, él siempre tenía contratos de este estilo.

\- Está bastante bien - comentó - no es como el mío pero está muy bien. Yo lo aceptaría aunque... me resulta un poco conocido.

\- ¿Te lo habían ofrecido antes?

\- No lo sé. Puede que sólo haya sido mi imaginación. No te preocupes.

Akashi no quiso comentar nada al respecto, pero sentía que ese contrato era el de Aomine. Se lo había enseñado antes de firmar y juraría que era el mismo. Tampoco quería sacar conclusiones precipitadas sin consultarlo con Aomine, era posible que hubiera tenido algún problema con el patrocinador y buscasen a otro o que Aomine lo hubiera ofrecido y no quisiera que nadie se enterase, prefería asegurarse antes de cometer un error.

\- Creo que deberías hablarlo con Aomine todo esto, él entiende bastante más que yo estas cosas de los contratos. A mí me lo revisa todo mi padre al fin y al cabo, Aomine siempre se lo ha sacado todo solo, así que deberías hablar con él.

\- Sí, tienes razón. Quería hablarlo con él pero aún no le he visto. Espero verle más tarde.

\- Seguro que sí - comentó Akashi con una leve sonrisa - yo tengo que marcharme, no quiero tener problemas con mi padre.

\- De acuerdo. Gracias por echarle un vistazo.

\- De nada, Tetsu.

Tetsu cogió los papeles que le devolvía Akashi y tras despedirse, continuó su camino a casa. Se sorprendió al ver a Aomine esperándole sentado en las destartaladas escaleras de entrada a su casa mirando el móvil preocupado por la hora. Tetsu se detuvo en seco unos segundos y sonrió, a veces Aomine era demasiado tierno y protector, no podía evitar amarle cuando conseguía ver esa faceta suya. Aomine levantó la vista del teléfono viendo a Tetsu allí detenido al otro lado de la valla de su casa. Se puso de pie enseguida guardando el móvil en el bolsillo y corrió hacia él abrazándole, hundiendo el rostro del pequeño en su pecho.

\- ¿Has visto qué hora es? Estaba preocupado por ti, creí que te había pasado algo.

\- Lo lamento, me entretuve hablando con Akashi.

\- ¿Akashi?

\- Sí, estaba en el parque practicando algunos lanzamientos.

\- Ya veo. Vamos, entremos en casa, estás helado.

Tetsu sacó las llaves del bolsillo de su chaqueta y entraron a la casa. La calefacción estaba encendida y el calor se hizo presente enseguida. Las rojizas mejillas de Tetsu comenzaron a entrar en calor. Se quitaron las chaquetas dejándolas en la percha de la entrada y se sentaron frente a la mesa del salón para tomar unos zumos. Tetsu aprovechó aquel momento para pasarle el contrato y pedirle a Aomine que le echase un vistazo, claro que éste apenas lo miró, hizo que leía todo pero realmente, se sabía de memoria lo que ponía, era el suyo. Sonrió y le comentó a Tetsu que debería de aceptarlo. Tetsu sonrió y cogió el contrato aprovechando para firmarlo. Mañana lo entregaría.

\- Gracias, Daiki - le susurró Tetsu.

\- De nada. Es un buen contrato. Aprovéchalo, ¿vale?

\- Lo haré. ¿Cómo llevas el temario? Pronto serán las pruebas para policía, ¿verdad?

\- Sí - susurró Aomine sonriendo tocándose con la mano la parte trasera de la cabeza - muy pronto serán las pruebas - comentó algo más desanimado.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, claro.

Le habría encantado a Aomine decirle a Tetsu todo lo que le pasaba en aquel momento por su cabeza, contarle que no iba a presentarse, que había renunciado a su sueño para que él tuviera su oportunidad de estudiar, pero no podía. Sabía que si lo hacía, Tetsu impediría que cometiera aquella locura, no entregaría ese contrato y no podía permitirlo. Tetsu necesitaba el dinero. Seguía empeñado en ser policía, pero debía retrasarlo, quizá cuatro años más hasta que acabase la carrera que su padre iba a pagarle.

Por una parte entendía la preocupación de su familia, por otra parte, pensaba que le estaban quitando lo que más amaba. Era una profesión difícil, peligrosa, pero también atrayente y estaba enamorado de ella. Quería ser bueno en ella, ayudar a la gente, quería poder encerrar a los criminales aunque eso le pusiera en peligro, quería hacer de la ciudad un sitio más seguro, pero sólo Tetsu había llegado a comprender realmente cuánto lo deseaba y le animaba. Nadie más apoyaba aquella decisión, tenían miedo por lo que le pudiera pasar.

\- Oye, Tetsu... ¿Por qué nunca has dudado de mí?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Cuando te dije de ser policía... tú nunca dudaste, no te opusiste a mí ni trataste de convencerme para que no lo hiciera. Todos los demás intentaron hacerme desistir de esa idea.

\- Quiero que seas feliz. Sé que es difícil y que si en el futuro seguimos juntos... pasaré muchas horas en vela esperando a que llegues sano y salvo pero... es lo que más deseas y no quiero ir contra eso, eso es lo que te hace ser tú mismo. No quiero ser un obstáculo en tu camino sino tu apoyo. Quiero que cuando salgas a patrullar la calle pienses que tienes algo importante por lo que volver a casa sano y salvo, yo siempre te apoyaré y seremos felices.

\- Pero no es justo para ti. Yo no quiero que pienses todos los días si volveré sano y salvo, Tetsu.

\- No puedes evitarlo, es algo que viene con tu profesión. Sé que estaré asustado más de un día, que pensaré cosas extrañas y creeré que te ha podido pasar algo, que llamaré a comisaría preguntando por ti y si estás bien pero... serás mi héroe, el que está ahí fuera todos los días ayudando a la gente. Trabajar en algo que no te gusta a la larga es peor que tener este sentimiento de preocupación, porque al menos... sabré que eres feliz haciendo lo que te gusta de verdad.

Aomine no lo resistió más y se lanzó por encima de la mesa hasta alcanzar con su mano derecha la nuca de Tetsu y atraerle hacia el centro de la mesa para besarle. Jamás le contaría que acababa de renunciar a su sueño, sería algo que se guardaría para él mismo pero al menos, tenía en su corazón guardado aquel recuerdo de apoyo que siempre le brindaría Tetsu. Él también estaba preocupado y no quería que le ocurriera nada malo, pero le apoyaba, ahora era su momento para apoyarle en sus estudios. Tetsu tenía que seguir con ellos, era bueno y realizaría sus sueños. Podía vivir en un trabajo que no le gustaba siempre que tuviera claro que Tetsu era feliz.

\- Te quiero, Tetsu - le susurró - Te quiero con toda mi alma. No quiero perderte nunca.

\- No lo harás. Mi corazón siempre fue y será tuyo.

Mientras tanto, Kagami llegaba en aquel momento hacia el bar donde había quedado con un amigo de su padre. Esa mañana al marcharse Tetsu, había realizado la llamada más importante en estos meses, contratar al amigo de su padre para que investigase sobre ese tal Masao que había traído el contrato. Cuando ambos se sentaron en el bar y tuvo la información en sus manos, se dio cuenta de algo importante, el contrato no era de Tetsu, era de Aomine, lo habían pasado a Tetsu.

Aquello le dio que pensar, quizá esos dos sólo estaban fingiendo llevarse mal porque era imposible que Aomine le diera un contrato así si no fueran grandes amigos o incluso algo más. Era un contrato demasiado jugoso como para darlo sin más.

\- Espero que te haya servido de ayuda - comentó el detective.

\- Claro que sí, es una información muy valiosa. Así que un contrato de Aomine - Sonrió - Creo que van a tener varias cosas que explicarme. Puedo sacarle mucho partido a esto. Gracias por tus servicios, aunque tu sistema para obtener la información no sea del todo muy legal, reconozco que es un gran trabajo.

El detective sonrió y Kagami sacó un sobre con el dinero de su bolsillo dejándoselo en la mesa a modo de pago por aquel encargo tan urgente que le había mandado.


	13. Chapter 13: Renunciar a un sueño

Tetsu no pudo conciliar el sueño aquella noche. Tumbado en su cama bien tapado con la colcha, miraba al despejado cielo por el cristal de su ventana observando el cielo estrellado. Ni siquiera veía la luna, seguramente se habría escondido tras algún tejado que no le permitía verla o estaría en otra dirección.

Pensó en Aomine y en la pregunta que le había hecho. Aún se sentía extraño y las manos le temblaban cuando hablaban de todo aquel asunto. Tetsu sabía de sobra el sueño de su mejor amigo y ahora novio, quería ser policía, una profesión que aterraba a Tetsu pero que jamás confesó a nadie. Nunca se lo dijo a Aomine.

Tetsu cargaba muy dentro de él aquel oscuro secreto, ese dolor y miedo que jamás le contó a nadie y menos al que había sido y era su mejor amigo. Aomine habría desistido de ser policía si se enteraba. Sabía que le estaba mintiendo... no... mucho peor, le había ocultado un dolor tan grande que si Aomine se enteraba, pensaría que Tetsu jamás confió en él como para contárselo.

Se giró en la cama dando la espalda a la ventana y mirando en su mesilla la vieja fotografía de su familia. En aquel tiempo eran felices. Los tres eran una gran familia que ni siquiera pensaban en estos problemas económicos. todo cambió cuando su padre se marchó del hogar.

Su madre nunca quiso hablar del tema y al menos, apareció Tetsuya, aquel cachorro de Husky Siberiano que Tetsu encontró metido en una caja de cartón empapándose con la lluvia. Tetsu iba hacia su casa cuando lo encontró, ni siquiera llevaba tampoco un paraguas pero le daba igual estar mojándose, la tristeza dentro de él era tan grande que todo a su alrededor perdía importancia. Decidió acoger a aquel perro solitario, no podía dejarle allí abandonado a su suerte. Su madre lo acogió con gusto pensando que quizá ese animalillo consiguiera animar un poco aquella solitaria casa.

Tetsu volvió a girarse hacia la ventana, esta vez centrando su vista en la cama. El perro dormía a su lado apoyado contra la pared y Tetsu sonrió acariciándole. Ni siquiera se despertó y Tetsu no pudo evitar sonreír aún más.

\- Ya no estaremos solos, Tetsuya - le dijo Tetsu sonriendo aunque el perro ni abrió el ojo.

Ahora el único gran miedo de Tetsu era que Aomine se enterase del secreto que se había echado a la espalda y que jamás contó a nadie. No le gustaba la idea de que Aomine fuera policía, perderle habría sido demasiado para él, le habría destrozado y hundido pero era su sueño así que simplemente, trató de aparentar fortaleza y animarle a cumplir lo que más deseaba sin dejarle ver a Aomine el gran miedo que esa profesión producía en él.

Transcurrió un mes desde que Tetsu firmó aquel contrato. Sus problemas económicos empezaban a remitir y su madre por fin podía descansar algunos días. Para Tetsu aquello supuso una gran tranquilidad aunque su relación con Aomine tenía cierta tensión. Cuando le veía no podía dejar de pensar en el secreto que le guardaba pero Aomine tampoco podía evitar pensar en que le estaba ocultando a Tetsu que era su contrato. Entre ambos empezaban a aparecer los secretos pese a mantenerlos para asegurar la felicidad del otro.

Lo único que parecía mejorar entre ambos eran sus encuentros clandestinos. Al finalizar sus partidos, se encontraban siempre en los vestuarios cuando todos habían salido para estar juntos. Era el momento perfecto para ellos. Habría sido mejor si pudieran no esconderse, pero no les quedaba otro remedio hasta que acabasen la universidad, al menos ambos sabían cuánto se querían y nadie podría separarles... o eso pensaban.

Aquella fría mañana del sábado, Tetsu salió de su casa para ir hacia la central de policía. Quería saber cómo le había ido a Aomine en su examen. Tetsu llevaba todo el mes preguntándole a su novio por aquel examen y él sólo sonreía y le decía que lo llevaba bien. Tenía muchas esperanzas en que le hubieran aceptado, al menos el sueño de Aomine se cumpliría pese al miedo que tenía por ello. Tendría que aprender a vivir pensando en si su novio volvería a dormir a casa o le habría ocurrido algo, no le quedaba más remedio. Al menos ver la sonrisa de Aomine le calmaba y le encantaba.

Al llegar a la comisaria, Tetsu se detuvo unos segundos en seco. Hacía años que no iba por allí. Todo estaba tal y como recordaba. Los teléfonos no dejaban de sonar, la recepcionista contestaba a las alertas y movilizaba a los equipos, los policías entraban y salían hablando entre ellos. Uno de los hombres veteranos de las oficinas salió al ver a Tetsu allí de pie en el pasillo de entrada y se dirigió hasta él.

\- Tetsu... no esperaba verte por aquí - comentó el hombre.

\- Sólo... he venido para ver la prueba de ingreso de un compañero - comentó Tetsu sin ninguna clase de expresión en su rostro.

\- Sabes que eso es confidencial. Las notas se mandan directamente a las personas relacionadas.

\- Por favor, necesito saberlo. Eras amigo de mi padre.

\- Está bien - dijo el hombre resoplando - Sígueme al archivo.

Tetsu recorrió la comisaría siguiendo al agente de policía. El incesante ruido de los teléfonos le agobiaba pero suponía que todos allí estaban acostumbrados ya. El trabajo para ellos nunca se detenía, no les daban ni un momento de tregua. Cuando llegaron hacia el archivo, Tetsu tomó aire intentando calmarse, iba a ver la nota que le daría el sueño a su novio, sólo esperaba que hubiera podido entrar.

\- Las pruebas fueron la semana pasada - le comentó el amigo de su padre - ya hemos sacado todas las notas y las hemos entregado. Supongo que tu amigo debería haberte dicho la nota.

\- No he podido hablar con él esta semana. Su equipo de baloncesto está entrenando en un campamento fuera de la ciudad. Quizá ni siquiera tiene cobertura para poder contactar conmigo. De todas formas vuelve mañana.

En el archivo no se escuchaba ningún ruido, tampoco había gente, tan sólo aquellos inmensos archivadores metálicos que guardaban toda la documentación de los últimos años, tanto notas de acceso como expedientes como casos abiertos o ya resueltos. El hombre llegó hasta uno de los archivadores y se detuvo frente al cajón.

\- ¿Su apellido? - preguntó el hombre.

\- Aomine - le respondió Tetsu viendo cómo el hombre abría el cajón de la letra A y buscaba dentro la carpeta con dicho apellido.

\- No lo veo por aquí. ¿Cuál es su nombre completo?

\- Aomine Daiki - le respondió Tetsu y el hombre volvió a mirar.

\- Lo siento, Tetsu, pero no hay ningún Aomine Daiki en los listados.

\- Vuelve a mirar por favor, tiene que estar, me dijo que se iba a presentar.

\- Está bien.

El hombre volvió a comprobar todas las carpetas una por una pero la respuesta no cambió, ningún Aomine Daiki se había presentado a la prueba.

\- Lo siento, Tetsu - le dijo el hombre negando con la cabeza.

\- Me ha mentido. ¿Por qué iba a mentirme con algo así? - preguntó en susurro abriendo los ojos como platos - él me dijo que iba a presentarse, se lo pregunté durante todo el mes y siempre me respondía con una sonrisa que aprobaría.

\- No puedo responderte a eso, Tetsu, no sé por qué pero aquí no se ha presentado ningún Aomine Daiki.

\- Gracias de todas formas - comentó Tetsu haciendo una reverencia en señal de gratitud.

\- Oye, Tetsu... ¿Cómo estás? - preguntó el hombre algo preocupado.

\- Estoy bien - le dijo intentando sonreír.

\- ¿Y tu madre?

\- Trabajando mucho, como siempre.

\- Ya. Sobre tu padre... lo sentimos, Tetsu, ya te lo dijimos pero aún así, quiero que sepas que aquí no se le olvida.

\- Lo sé.

\- Puedes venir cuando quieras por aquí aunque imagino que no es algo agradable. Si necesitas algo, tú o tu madre, pásate y avísanos.

\- Claro. Gracias.

Tetsu se marchó de allí con grandes dudas. Jamás esperó que Aomine le mintiera, le había dicho que iba a presentarse a ese examen, era el sueño de su vida ser policía pero no había realizado la prueba de ingreso. Tetsu no entendía nada. Si lo hubiera hablado con él quizá hubiera podido ver lo que ocurría y haberle convencido para que hiciera la prueba pero tampoco podía recriminarle nada, él mismo le ocultaba su mayor secreto. No podía ir a Daiki y decirle simplemente que sentía como si no hubiera confiado en él para hablar de todo lo que pasaba cuando ni siquiera él mismo se había atrevido a contarle la verdad detrás de lo de su padre, no podía reprocharle nada porque si Aomine se enteraba de su secreto, también podría echarle en cara que no confiase en él. No sabía qué hacer y al salir de la comisaría, se sentó en los columpios de un parque intentando pensar cómo abordaría este tema tan delicado con su novio.

Al llegar a su casa, Tetsu se sorprendió al notar el dulce aroma que venía de la cocina, su madre debía estar en casa cocinando. Se quitó la chaqueta dejándola en el armario pero se dejó la bufanda. Aún no se la había devuelto a Aomine pero una parte de él no quería devolvérsela, quería quedársela y tener siempre aquella fragancia consigo.

Entró por la cocina viendo a su madre cocinando y le comentó que estaba ya en casa. Su madre que se había despertado temprano se había preocupado al no encontrarle, sin embargo, conociendo a su hijo, pensó que quizá había salido con los amigos a practicar algunos tiros.

\- ¿Qué tal ha ido? - le preguntó su madre - ¿Has quedado con Aomine para practicar? - sonrió su madre.

\- No, Aomine está en un campamento con su equipo, vuelve mañana.

\- Oh... ¿Dónde has ido entonces?

\- A la comisaría - comentó sin expresión alguna haciendo que a su madre se le cayera la cuchara de madera al suelo - Lo siento - se disculpó Tetsu dándose prisa en ir a recogerla.

\- ¿Ha ocurrido algo para que hayas ido?

\- Nada en especial, sólo quería saber la nota de Aomine, quería hacer la prueba para acceder a un puesto de trabajo en la policía. Ha sido bastante inútil ir hasta allí, ni siquiera se ha presentado.

\- No creí que quisieras volver a ir por allí.

\- No quería pero... no puedo dejar que mi miedo afecte a Aomine o eso pienso.

\- ¿Cuándo vas a decirle la verdad?

\- No puedo decírselo - dijo Tetsu sentándose en una de las sillas de la cocina mientras su madre le miraba - yo... si Aomine se entera de lo que ocurrió, no querrá ser policía y yo no quiero que tome decisiones por mi culpa. Adora ese trabajo, quiere ser policía desde pequeño, desde que le conocí siempre ha tenido muy claro lo que quería ser, yo no quiero ser el obstáculo para que renuncie a ese sueño.

\- Estás cargando con un peso muy grande, Tetsu y creo... que deberías contárselo a Aomine. Él querrá apoyarte y tienes que aprender a pedir ayuda cuando la necesites, no puedes cargarte todo a tus hombros y fingir que nada a pasado. No serías feliz si no hablas con él y le haces entender tus miedos. Aomine tomará la mejor decisión y no tiene por qué renunciar a sus sueños, pero puede ayudarte a que no tengas tanto miedo por él. Tu padre siempre me llamaba desde el trabajo para hablarme de tonterías - dijo su madre sonriendo - eso me calmaba, escuchar su voz me decía que estaba bien. Si no le cuentas tus preocupaciones a ese chico... no podrá intentar arreglar lo que te asusta, ni tratar de ayudarte a superar todo esto.

\- Es difícil hablarlo con él. En realidad sé que me escucharía y me entendería pero... ha pasado tanto tiempo y yo... no se lo conté, creerá que no confiaba en él pero no es cierto, sólo quería... que él no decidiera no ser policía por lo que nos ocurrió a nosotros. No quería que tomase una decisión por un suceso que no le afectaba a él.

\- Habla con él, Tetsu. Y cuando lo hagas, puedes preguntarle el motivo por el que no se presentó a las pruebas si es lo que te preocupa.


	14. Chapter 14: Destrucción

Aomine se despertó tras haber tenido una pesadilla. Hacía mucho tiempo que no las tenía, habían pasado años desde la última. Miró a su alrededor dándose cuenta que seguía en el autobús con sus compañeros. Ni siquiera él quería ir a ese estúpido campamento para entrenar, tan sólo quería haber podido estar más tiempo con Tetsu.

Al fijar sus ojos por la ventanilla del autobús, no pudo evitar volver a pensar en aquella pesadilla. Algo le incomodaba de verdad. Cada vez se arriesgaban más en su relación, cada vez que les pillaban medianamente cerca la gente sospechaba, no podían hacer nada. Llevaban ya casi seis meses jugando a ese cansado juego del escondite. Por primera vez, Aomine echaba de menos poder cogerle de la mano en público, poder pasear con él y mirar tiendas, poder ir a comprar juntos cualquier tontería, poder tomarse un chocolate caliente en algún lugar sin tener que preocuparse de quién les viera, pero sabía que todo eso sería imposible. Cuatro años que se les harían eternos.

Otra cosa que le preocupaba era si Tetsu se enteraba que no había realizado el examen de ingreso a la policía. Le había mentido durante meses, le había dicho que estudiaba, que iba a presentarse y que entraría, todo muy lejos de la realidad. No podía hacerlo, se lo había prometido a su padre y era él quien estaba manteniéndole gracias a que su beca la tenía Tetsu.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, capitán? - preguntó Tōru, un chico de extraño cabello rubio.

\- Sí - le respondió Aomine - ¿Cuánto queda para llegar?

\- Ya estamos entrando en la ciudad, poco más de diez minutos.

Resopló y se resignó. Habían estado fuera más días de los que habría deseado y ahora al llegar, les tocaba jugar el partido. No entendía de qué podía tener miedo su entrenador, ellos eran simplemente los mejores, el mejor equipo, no habían perdido aún ningún partido. Al bajar del autobús y ver a Akashi bajando del suyo, entendió la preocupación, aunque Aomine sonrió de lado sintiendo que sería un partido interesante y reñido.

Caminó tras sus compañeros y entró al vestuario a cambiarse preguntándose si Tetsu habría ido a verle jugar. Se vistió con rapidez con el uniforme negro del Gakuen y salió a la cancha seguido por sus compañeros. Saludó a los rivales y se fue a su posición mirando durante unos segundos hacia las gradas. Estaban a rebosar de gente y sus ojos no podían encontrar a Tetsu. Quizá ni siquiera había ido a verle.

\- Si buscas a Tetsu... - escuchó que le decía Akashi delante de él en susurros - le vi entrar hace unos quince minutos. No sé donde está sentado pero te aseguro que está en algún lugar de las gradas. Ahora que lo sabes... ¿Puedes centrarte en nuestro partido? No quiero tener que ganar a un distraído - le sonrió y Aomine sonrió.

\- Yo nunca me distraigo, Akashi - le sonrió Aomine - esta vez, morderás el sabor de la derrota.

\- Sigue soñando.

El partido comenzó siendo Aomine el primero en tocar la bola en el salto consiguiendo el balón para su equipo. Akashi sonrió, no podía competir contra la altura de Aomine pero sí podía frenarle el paso antes de que llegase a su canasta. Consiguió bloquearle unas cuantas veces, otras, Aomine encestó sin problema alguno con sus tiros imposibles y difíciles de preveer hasta para Akashi. Ambos disfrutaban de sus encuentros aunque rara vez, Aomine había salido vencedor. Aquel partido tampoco fue una excepción. El resultado fue ajustado, pero por un punto, el equipo de Aomine perdió.

Lejos Aomine de estar deprimido, se sentía extrañamente bien. Los partidos contra Akashi siempre eran intensos y disfrutaba con ellos pese al resultado que obtuvieran. Era su primera derrota en la competición y eso desde luego... no los echaría de la competición. Tendría que tener más derrotas para que los consiguieran echar y ningún otro equipo sería tan duro como el de Akashi. De eso estaba seguro.

Todos terminaron de arreglarse antes que Aomine ya que se había ido a hablar con el entrenador. Pese a la derrota, el entrenador tampoco estaba enfadado. El partido fue intenso y habían dado todos lo mejor que tenían. Cuando finalizó su conversación con el entrenador, se desvistió y colocándose la toalla en la cintura, se marchó hacia las duchas. Todos se despidieron de Aomine y se quedó completamente solo en el vestuario.

Al abrir Aomine la cortina de la última ducha, se encontró con Tetsu desnudo en su interior temblando por el frío y sonrió. Se quitó la toalla colgándola por encima de la cortina y abrió el agua caliente.

\- Podías haber dado el agua, estás helado - le dijo Aomine.

\- Habrían sabido que había alguien en la ducha y tú no habrías entrado.

\- ¿Cómo sabías que vendría a ésta?

\- Siempre te duchas en la última, te gustan las más alejadas de la gente.

\- Creo que me conoces demasiado bien - le sonrió Aomine antes de acercarse hasta Tetsu y devorar sus labios con fuerza - Te he echado de menos, Tetsu.

\- Y yo a ti pero... tenemos que hablar de algo importante.

\- ¿Puede ser después? - preguntó Aomine echando la vista hacia su erecto miembro haciendo sonreír a Tetsu.

\- Vale - comentó.

Aomine deslizó sus manos por la parte trasera de los muslos de Tetsu y lo empujó hacia arriba para que subiera las piernas hasta su cintura, dejando así la espalda de Tetsu apoyada contra los azulejos de la ducha impidiendo que se cayese. Tetsu envolvió sus manos por la nuca de Aomine sin dejar de besar aquellos labios que tanto le gustaban. Quería hablar con Aomine, quería preguntarle por qué no había hecho aquel examen para ingresar en la policía pero ahora mismo... estando su piel rozando con la de él le era imposible, sólo pensaba en estar con él.

\- Aomine... - sonrió Tetsu al despegar sus labios de él - Creo que has perdido.

Aomine pensó en aquellas palabras y recordó cuando Tetsu le dijo que quien perdiera tenía que dejar entrar en él. Recordar eso le hizo sonreír.

\- Entonces debería dejarme penetrar por Akashi, ¿no crees? - le preguntó Aomine sonriendo.

\- Eso jamás - le dijo Tetsu - No sé si algún día podré ganarte pero... voy a intentarlo, un día conseguiré entrar en ti, aunque sólo sea una vez en la vida.

\- Sigue entrenando entonces, Tetsu, porque por el momento, sigues siendo mío.

Tetsu sonrió y volvió a unir sus labios con los de Daiki en un posesivo beso. Ni siquiera él mismo se reconocía ya en aquellos actos. Desde que había empezado a salir con Aomine y a tener más confianza en él, se había vuelto más decidido, casi sentía como si la fuerza de Aomine se pasara también a él. No quería ser aquel chico débil que todos veían cuando le miraban, quizá por eso admiraba a Aomine y esa fortaleza que siempre sacaba en las peores situaciones.

Aomine deshizo el beso empujando con suavidad con su nariz la barbilla de Tetsu para obligarle a levantar un poco la cabeza. Aprovechó aquel momento, para besar el cuello de su chico sacando algún leve gemido y consiguiendo que las manos de Tetsu se agarrasen con mayor fuerza al cuello del moreno.

El agua caliente seguía cayendo sobre ellos mientras ambos llenaban el pequeño recinto de gemidos y jadeos que no querían silenciar. Aomine llevó un par de dedos hasta la boca de Tetsu metiéndolos para que el chico de cabello azulado pudiera jugar con su lengua humedeciéndolos. Tras comprobar que estaban suficientemente lubricados, los llevó hasta la entrada de Tetsu introduciéndolos en él.

Tetsu jadeó al sentir aquellos ágiles dedos en su interior y se agarró con más fuerza al cuello de Aomine mientras sus piernas, agarradas a la cintura, empezaban a temblar por el placer y la excitación. Aomine levantó un poco más a Tetsu para posicionarse mejor y entró en él con cuidado, bajando a Tetsu sobre su miembro hasta que estuvo completamente dentro.

El moreno comenzó a moverse despacio, cogiendo más velocidad a medida que sentía cómo se abrían las paredes de Tetsu facilitándole el movimiento. La espalda de Tetsu se deslizaba por la pared, de arriba abajo siguiendo los embistes de Aomine, masajeándose él mismo su miembro mientras Daiki le besaba con pasión evitando que algún gemido escapase de él. Tetsu fue el primero en correrse seguido a los pocos movimientos por Aomine.

Al acabar, ambos chicos se ducharon y salieron de la ducha envueltos en las toallas para darse cuenta que no estaban solos como ellos creían. Tetsu abrió los ojos descubriendo allí vestido frente a ellos a Kagami que habría entrado para hablar con Aomine. Los dos se quedaron mudos sabiendo que aquello no podrían disimularlo de ninguna forma.

\- Sabía que escondíais algo - dijo Kagami - Es genial... nuestro capitán acostándose con el capitán del equipo rival. ¿Cuántos secretos le has vendido? - preguntó Kagami.

\- Eso no es cierto - Dijo Tetsu con seriedad - yo no he dicho nada de nuestro equipo.

\- Claro y yo voy a creerme que te acuestas gratis con él. Quizá es él quien te vende secretos de su equipo a cambio de que te acuestes, aunque creo que es más bien al contrario. ¿Tan enamorado estabas de él como para traicionar a todo el equipo por sexo?

\- Te digo que no he traicionado a nadie - le gritó Tetsu.

\- No es lo que parece.

\- No necesito que me cuente nada para ganar a un debilucho como tú - dijo Aomine de repente sorprendiendo a todos mientras caminaba hacia su taquilla para vestirse - si utilizaras el tiempo que cotilleas a Tetsu para entrenar, quizá no serías ni la mitad de malo de lo que eres en el campo.

\- Aomine - susurró Tetsu dándose cuenta que intentaba ayudarle aunque no de la mejor de las maneras.

\- Eres un desgraciado - gritó Kagami empujando a Aomine contra la taquilla.

Tetsu se acercó corriendo para separarles cuando vio que Aomine estaba sonriendo. Siempre había sido así, pese a estar preocupado, se ponía aquella coraza como si nada le importase, esa coraza de chico duro y se enfrentaba al problema.

\- Te gusta Tetsu - dijo Aomine - por eso le sigues a todos lados. No te culpo por ello, pero... - Aomine aprovechó para soltar las manos de Kagami de él - Tetsu me quiere a mí, así que aléjate de él si no quieres tener problemas conmigo.

Kagami lejos de disgustarse o enfadarse, empezó a reírse como un loco. Eso de que Tetsu estaba enamorado de él tendría que demostrarlo mejor porque Kagami no se lo terminaba de creer.

\- Eres más iluso de lo que pensaba. Tetsu no te ama, sólo te utiliza. Ni siquiera es capaz de confiar en ti.

\- Kagami - le gritó Tetsu enfadado.

\- No hace falta que me grites, Tetsu, tú y yo sabemos que es cierto, le has escondido cosas pero no te culpo, Aomine también te ha estado ocultando cosas. Ni siquiera confiáis el uno en el otro. ¿Qué clase de relación tenéis? Está claro que sólo os aprovecháis el uno del otro.

Aomine abrió los ojos y miró a Tetsu. Sabía que él le había ocultado lo de la beca pero... ¿Qué podía haberle ocultado Tetsu? No esperaba aquello y mucho menos, que Kagami hubiera estado espiándoles hasta tal punto como para saber todo aquello.

\- ¿Tetsu? - Preguntó Aomine mirándole.

Kuroko se había quedado allí paralizado, estático mirando a los ojos confusos de Aomine sin saber cómo contarle las cosas.

\- Cuéntaselo, Tetsu, no fuiste capaz de decirle que tu padre no te abandonó.

\- ¿De qué está hablando? Dijiste que se había marchado hace años de tu vida.

\- Lo siento, Aomine - susurró Tetsu - no quería que dejases de lado tu sueño por mi culpa.

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Daiki de nuevo.

\- Mi padre falleció estando de servicio. Era policía. Lo siento, Daiki, yo no quería que renunciases por mis miedos - dijo llorando cayendo al suelo de rodillas - Lo siento mucho.

\- Tu padre... muerto - susurró Aomine sin poder creérselo aún - ¿Por qué, Tetsu? ¿Por qué ocultarme algo así? Sé que pensaste en mí pero... no necesitaba que pensases en mí - le gritó - yo quería haber estado a tu lado en aquel momento, podía haber estado y haber sido tu apoyo pero me rechazaste.

\- Tuve miedo de que renunciases a tu sueño por lo que había ocurrido. No quería perderte así que dije a todo el mundo que nos había abandonado.


	15. Chapter 15: Sueños rotos

Aomine no podía creerse toda aquella situación. Kagami estaba obsesionándose con Tetsu, no sabía si porque estaba empezando a sentir algo por él o por simple codicia para arrebatarle a él lo que más quería en el mundo, pero había llegado tan lejos como para investigar a ambos y tener argumentos para destruirles por completo.

Miró a Tetsu acurrucado en el suelo llorando y disculpándose una y otra vez como si toda esa situación se arreglase de esa forma. Tenían un problema en su relación o más bien dos. Una era la falta de confianza de ambos que aún estaban a tiempo de arreglar, otra era Kagami y su maldita manía de meterse en medio de aquella relación intentando destruirla a como diera lugar.

\- Déjanos a solas – le ordenó Aomine a Kagami pero éste sonrió.

\- ¿Y olvidarnos de lo que tú le escondiste a Tetsu? – preguntó – No sería justo que tú sepas el secreto que tanto te ocultó tu chico pero él no sepa el tuyo.

\- ¿Qué quieres conseguir con esto, Kagami? No voy a dejar a Tetsu por algo así, lo hablaremos y lo arreglaremos.

Tetsu abrió los ojos ante aquella respuesta de Aomine. Pensaba que le reprocharía su decisión y es que conocía a Daiki desde que eran pequeños, odiaba las mentiras y aunque había sido por una buena causa… seguía siendo una mentira. Estaba claro que lo hablarían y quizá se defraudase un poco de él pero estaba dispuesto a luchar por lo que tenían. Levantó la vista hacia un enfadado Daiki que miraba a Kagami apretando los puños y tratando de controlarse para no pegarle allí mismo.

\- Eso es lo mejor… podréis arreglarlo pero tendréis que alejaros igualmente, firmasteis unos contratos con la universidad para pertenecer a sus equipos de baloncesto, no permiten las relaciones entre jugadores de diferentes equipos. No podréis estar juntos. ¿Sabes qué es lo que te escondió, Tetsu? – habló Kagami hacia Tetsu quien abrió los ojos mirándole con sorpresa.

\- Que le estoy pagando los estudios con mi beca – dijo Aomine – le di mi contrato publicitario para que pudiera estudiar.

Kagami se sorprendió de aquella declaración tan rápida. Seguramente Aomine prefería contarlo él a que otra persona lo hiciera y malversara las cosas.

\- No sabes nada de Tetsu – le dijo Aomine mirándole fijamente - ¿Crees que le doy mi contrato para pagar los secretos que pudiera darme de tu equipo? Eres un iluso – sonrió Aomine – se lo di porque no puede permitirse pagar sus estudios, pero claro… tú no sabes nada porque en vez de intentar ayudarle lo único que haces es tratar de destruir esta relación para poder acostarte con él. No te importa Tetsu, tan sólo te importas tú mismo, sólo quieres conseguir lo que te interesa sin pensar en que los demás puedan necesitar algo.

\- No te presentaste al examen – dijo Tetsu de golpe sorprendiendo a Aomine.

\- No. No lo hice. Lo siento, Tetsu, pero no puedo realizar mi sueño. Iba a pagarme los estudios con la beca y presentarme al examen de policía pero… cuando mi padre empezó a pagarme los estudios fue imposible, él no me pagará la prueba para policía y no he podido ahorrar para ella. Iba a pagarla con el dinero de la beca que ahora tienes tú.

\- Te la devuelvo – le gritó Tetsu – yo nunca te lo pedí.

\- Lo sé, pero no la quiero. Podré hacer esa prueba más adelante pero tú sólo tienes esta oportunidad para estudiar. Aprovéchala.

\- De acuerdo… - comentó Kagami sonriendo – entonces iré al comité deportivo a ver qué piensan de todo esto.

\- Ve donde quieras, Kagami – le dijo Aomine – No voy a separarme de él y lo sabes.

\- Ya lo veremos.

Kagami se marchó de allí con una sonrisa en los labios aunque realmente estaba preocupado de que ni eso funcionase para separar a esos dos. Admitía que no sabía nada de la vida de Tetsu pero cuando saliera con él ya tendría tiempo para averiguar lo que necesitase. No tenía la suerte como Aomine de conocerle desde niño y saber prácticamente su vida.

Aomine miró unos segundos a Tetsu aún en el suelo y resoplando acariciando sus ojos con la mano izquierda intentando volver al mundo real, le tendió la mano derecha a Tetsu para ayudarle a levantarse. Tetsu vio la mano de Daiki con sorpresa y la cogió con algo de miedo dejándose ayudar a levantarse de allí.

\- Vistámonos y salgamos de aquí – comentó Daiki.

\- Dai… - llamó Tetsu.

\- Tranquilo, Tetsu, hablaremos de todo pero no aquí. Vamos, te invitaré a un refresco o algo en una cafetería de fuera. Aquí sólo vamos a coger frío.

\- Vale – intentó sonreír Tetsu aunque le salió más forzado.

Ambos veían su relación tambalearse desde los cimientos aunque ninguno quería aceptarlo ni asimilar algo así, ninguno de los dos quería aceptar la idea de que Kagami iba a ir directamente a la Sede deportiva a contar a los cuatro vientos su romance. Les impedirían estar juntos pero ese tema lo estaban evitando como si hacerlo resolviera el problema.

Tras vestirse, se marcharon a una cafetería no muy lejos de allí. Ambos estaban incómodos en aquel silencio pero al final, Aomine le comentó a Tetsu que se sentase en una mesa, él llevaría un par de chocolates calientes a la mesa. Tetsu no quiso rebatirle nada y se marchó hacia una mesa del fondo junto a una ventana sentándose. Aomine pidió los chocolates y fue a la mesa sentándose frente a Tetsu.

\- Así que… Era tu contrato – comentó Tetsu.

\- Eres buen estudiante, pero eres un pésimo capitán y lo sabes. Tenía que hacer algo para que pudieras estudiar. No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

\- Pero por mi culpa no te has podido presentar a la academia de policía.

\- Qué más da, ya lo haré tarde o temprano. Eso me recuerda que debiste contármelo. Me has mentido, me dijiste que tu padre te abandonó, no me dijiste que era policía, ni siquiera recuerdo a qué me dijiste que se dedicaba.

\- Arquitecto – dijo Tetsu – te dije que nos había abandonado porque temía que si sabías que era policía… no querrías serlo tú. Murió estando de servicio. He visto a mi madre sufrir todas las noches de su vida desde que empezó a salir con mi padre, deseando que llegase a casa sano y salvo, desvelándose por cada llamada o cada ruido.

\- Debiste contármelo.

\- Si te hubiera dicho que tenía miedo a que te pudiera ocurrir algo no habrías decidido ser policía para no asustarme, por no hacérmelo pasar mal. Quiero que cumplas tus sueños.

\- Puedo cumplirlos, Tetsu, pero te prometo que tendría el móvil siempre en el bolsillo, puedes escribirme cuando pienses que me ha ocurrido algo y te contestaré, intentaría quitarte esos miedos para que pudieras dormir. Tendríamos que hablar las cosas, Tetsu.

\- A partir de ahora lo contaré todo, te lo prometo, pero… ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando Kagami hable de nuestra relación en la sede deportiva de la universidad? ¿Me prohibirán estar contigo?

\- Seguramente. Si eso ocurriera… no me importa, te esperaré lo que haga falta, aunque tenga que esperar a que acabemos las carreras para poder estar contigo. Tengo muy claro que eres el único chico para mí. Ven aquí.

Aomine se levantó de su asiento dando la vuelta a la mesa para sentarse al lado de Tetsu. Colocó su mano derecha tras la nuca de Tetsu y le impulsó hacia su hombro mientras rodeaba su cintura con la mano libre en un tierno y protector abrazo antes de besar su frente.

\- Yo siempre voy a cuidarte, Tetsu.

\- Te quiero, aunque no me dejen estar a tu lado no pueden arrebatarme lo que siento por ti.

\- Lo sé. Estaremos juntos, ya lo verás. Encontraremos una manera, por ahora intenta que Kagami no se haga con tu puesto de capitán.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Tetsu sorprendido.

\- Está claro que está haciendo todo esto en tu contra para ser capitán. No te dejes vencer tan fácil, Tetsu. Puede que no seas un buen capitán – sonrió Aomine – pero sigue siendo tu equipo y tu puesto.

Se tomaron el chocolate caliente y al finalizar, Aomine acompañó a Tetsu a su casa. Sabían que mañana sería un duro día. No se equivocaron en absoluto. Cuando Tetsu entró por la cancha de baloncesto, todo su equipo estaba allí reunido mirándole como quien mira a un traidor, seguramente Kagami ya había contado todo y le estaban tachando de haber contado sus jugadas o sus secretos a Aomine, todo demasiado distorsionado y lejos de la realidad, pero ya nada podía hacer para callar aquel rumor. El entrenador también estaba allí con algunos miembros de la federación pero lo más sorprendente fue, cuando por la entrada norte, llegó el equipo de Aomine con su entrenador. Querían llegar al punto de este asunto.

Cuando preguntaron por su relación Aomine ni siquiera hizo el amago de negarlo, declaró frente a todos que estaba enamorado de Kuroko Tetsuya y que esperaba que él también le quisiera, claro que ninguno de los dos había hablado sobre los equipos, ni sobre jugadas y mucho menos, sobre jugadores.

\- El contrato expone claramente que no se puede mantener relaciones con un jugador de otro equipo – comentó uno de la federación.

\- Supongo que los contratos no mandan en los sentimientos y por Tetsu sentía algo mucho antes de firmar eso – comentó Aomine con cierta sonrisa – no veo el problema si no desvelo nada de mi equipo, de hecho he jugado contra su equipo ya y ganamos. No he vendido secretos.

\- Quizá es Tetsu el que los vende – dijo Kagami sonriendo también.

\- Por favor… - sonrió Aomine con prepotencia – no finjas que sabes jugar al baloncesto y que habrías ganado aquel partido contra mí, juegas como un colegial, no tendría emoción ganarte si me sé el truco, prefiero ver cómo caes cuando lo has dado todo en la pista y no has conseguido vencerme.

\- Desde este preciso momento, os prohíbo a los dos que volváis a veros fuera del campo de baloncesto. No se permiten las relaciones y es por un buen motivo. Si se os vuelve a ver juntos, se os sancionará.

\- No podéis prohibirme que le vea – dijo Tetsu.

\- Oh… claro que podemos – comentó el de la federación – porque si no lo haces, puedes despedirte de tu beca de estudios. Decide si quieres un futuro o le prefieres a él.

Tetsu miró a Aomine, estaba a punto de renunciar al equipo cuando Aomine le comentó que todo estaría bien, que no pasaba nada y siguiera en él. Ya se verían en el campo de baloncesto. Solucionado aquel dilema, el equipo de Aomine se marchó con su entrenador y Tetsu miró enfadado a Kagami.

\- Tetsu, tengo que hablar contigo en privado, ve a mi despacho – le dijo el entrenador marchándose y tras echarle una mirada poco amigable a Kagami, Tetsu fue hacia el despacho.

Al entrar allí vio al entrenador mirando una antigua fotografía de su escritorio. Mantuvo el silencio esperando que él hablase primero.

\- Llevo muchos años de entrenador, Tetsu, entiendo muchas cosas y créeme que puedo comprender lo que sientes por ese chico. Sé que no dijiste nada del equipo o al menos quiero creerlo, pero no puedo ir contra la federación. Me han pedido que nombre otro capitán, no se fían de ti en este momento. He intentado que no tocasen tu puesto pero…

\- Lo entiendo – dijo Tetsu - ¿Qué ocurrirá con mi beca?

\- Seguramente te la quitarán. Aun así los patrocinadores de Aomine están al margen de las normas universitarias así que supongo que su beca sigue intacta. Al menos mientras Aomine siga jugando, es lo que prometió.

\- ¿Seguiré jugando a baloncesto? – preguntó Tetsu y el entrenador lo miró con ciertas dudas.

\- Si por mí fuera, sí – dijo el entrenador – pero ahora mismo están decidiendo qué harán contigo, no sé nada al respecto. Lo siento.

\- Vale. Podría al menos… no decir nada a mis compañeros de momento. Quiero al menos poder venir a los entrenamientos antes de que tomen la decisión final.

\- Claro, no diré nada.

\- Gracias, entrenador.


	16. Chapter 16: Accidentes

Tetsu salió del vestuario bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros, sabía que ahora mismo ninguno de ellos debía estar contento con su actuación, todos pensaban que había estado vendiéndoles frente a Aomine, todo demasiado lejos de la realidad. No quiso dar explicaciones y salió de allí caminando hacia fuera del edificio, ni siquiera tenía humor para ir a clase, tan sólo quería esconderse en su casa y tratar de encontrar una buena explicación para contarle a su madre que no tendría la beca para estudiar porque se había enamorado.

Se encontraba en el andén esperando al metro cuando escuchó a Kagami tras él. Sin muchas ganas de hablar con él, sacó de su bolsillo el mp3 y se colocó los cascos encendiendo la música, no quería ni siquiera escuchar lo que había venido a decirle. Le dio la espalda mirando hacia el túnel por ver si venía el metro aunque al verlo todo oscuro, miró la pantalla donde ponía que faltaban dos minutos para su aparición.

Kagami trató de ponerse en medio de él buscando sus ojos, tratando que le mirase, pero Tetsu siempre se giraba apartándose de él y tratando de marcharse a otro sitio hasta que Kagami cogió su muñeca girándole con cierta brusquedad y quitándole uno de los cascos del interior de su oreja.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? – preguntó enfadado Kagami.

\- ¿Eres idiota? – preguntó Tetsu - ¿Aún me preguntas qué me ocurre después de todo lo que has montado? Y yo que de verdad creía que te importaba el equipo – sonrió con incredulidad Tetsu – no te importamos nada, tan sólo te importas tú, quieres ganar a cualquier equipo como sea, querías mi puesto de capitán, pues ya lo tienes. Es todo tuyo.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Kagami.

\- Que renuncio a ser capitán, estoy harto de intentar sacar adelante este equipo. Hazlo tú.

\- ¿No vas a jugar con nosotros? – preguntó Kagami sin entender nada.

\- ¿Importa mucho si juego o no? Espero que os vaya muy bien en el campeonato. En cuanto pueda, me cambiaré de facultad, no quiero tener que verte más veces. Mañana mismo hablaré con el entrenador, me marcho del equipo – dijo Tetsu viendo cómo llegaba el tren.

Kagami se quedó estático sin entender nada. Quería su puesto de capitán, eso lo tenía claro pero nunca pensó que Tetsu se marcharía del equipo así sin más, sin luchar, sin tratar de recuperar su puesto. Ahora que lo pensaba más detenidamente… todos en el equipo le habían traicionado. ¿Qué capitán confiaría en los suyos después de esto? Desde luego Tetsu ya no podía jugar con ellos, no les tenía confianza y puede… que ni siquiera les considerase ya sus compañeros o sus amigos, sólo unos traidores.

Kagami vio cómo Tetsu volvió a colocarse el casco dentro de la oreja y subía al vagón que tenía delante tras abrir la puerta con el interruptor. Ni siquiera reaccionó cuando las puertas se cerraron. No habría sabido qué decirle o cómo impedirle a Tetsu que se marchase cuando tenía toda la razón, le habían fallado y ésa había sido siempre su intención, ahora le dolía a él. Nunca pensó que acabaría teniendo esa clase de sentimientos por Tetsu.

Tetsu llegó hasta la estación de su casa y bajó caminando el resto del trayecto escuchando la música mientras escondía la nariz bajo aquella bufanda que una vez Aomine le había dejado. No se la había devuelto aún, quiso hacerlo muchas veces pero… una parte de él no quería devolvérsela. Tenerla le hacía sentirse bien, le gustaba ponerse ésa en concreto por el aroma que desprendía a Aomine. Llevarla le hacía sentirse un poco más cerca de aquel chico aunque sonase extraño. Durante la caminata, pensó en cómo le diría las cosas a su madre pero las palabras no parecían querer salir. Él siempre había sido muy directo pero por alguna razón… hoy no le salía nada conveniente que poder decir para excusar su comportamiento. Sentía que no había hecho nada malo, tan sólo se había enamorado. ¿Por qué la gente no podía entenderlo y buscaba una justificación al hecho de que estuvieran juntos? No vendía secretos ni Aomine se aprovechaba, ni estaba con él para darle información, simplemente… se querían, no había mayor razón.

Entró por la puerta de casa quitándose las zapatillas en el rellano y accedió descalzo a la tarima de madera que el mismo Aomine había arreglado una vez. Sonrió al recordarlo pero al levantar la cabeza, se encontró con el semblante preocupado de su madre. Ella siempre intuía cuándo ocurría algo malo y llegar tan pronto a casa cuando tenía clases era un mal síntoma.

\- ¿Estás bien, cielo? – preguntó su madre.

Tetsu aguantó las ganas de llorar reteniendo las lágrimas todo lo que pudo y dejó caer la cabeza contra el hombro de su madre. Su madre al verle de aquella forma tan sólo pudo acariciar su cabello intentando animarle pese a no saber aun lo que había ocurrido para que su hijo apareciera de aquella manera.

Abrazó de manera protectora a su hijo indicándole con una voz dulce de ir a sentarse al salón. Estaba claro que necesitaba hablar sobre algo. Ambos se sentaron en los cojines frente a la mesa y permanecieron en completo silencio. Tetsu miró el cuenco de madera con el arroz frente a él y luego pasó sus ojos a los palillos.

\- ¿Es por Aomine? – preguntó su madre al verle sin probar bocado.

\- Algo así – susurró.

\- ¿De la universidad? Es raro que hayas llegado tan temprano a casa.

\- Lo siento. Debía estar en clase pero… no estaba de humor.

\- ¿Me cuentas qué ocurre o tengo que intentar sonsacártelo a base de preguntas?

\- Creía que lo estaba haciendo más o menos bien.

\- ¿El qué cielo?

\- Llevar el equipo, aprender a lanzar a canasta, ser útil en el baloncesto… no sé, esas cosas.

\- Lo haces bien, siempre le pones muchas ganas a todo.

\- No las suficientes. Voy a dejar el equipo – sonrió sin siquiera creérselo él – más bien es lo que le he dicho a Kagami, en realidad me van a expulsar del equipo. Sin equipo no hay beca y eso vuelve a dificultarme el poder estudiar.

\- Puedo pedir algún turno más en el hospital.

\- Eso es lo que no quiero que hagas. Ya haces demasiados. Aomine me dio su beca sin que lo supiera y con eso podría pagar los estudios pero… ¿Y la casa? ¿Y todas esas facturas que nos llegan?

\- Nos arreglaremos, como siempre hemos hecho. Preocúpate de estudiar. Ahora cuéntame la parte de Aomine.

\- Le quiero pero nuestra relación es demasiado complicada.

\- Las relaciones siempre lo son – sonrió su madre - ¿Te quiere ese chico? Por lo de la beca parece que sí y por cómo pasa por casa a arreglar las cosas.

\- ¿Sabías que era él?

\- Claro. Lo siento, cielo, pero nunca se te dieron bien las manualidades del hogar – sonrió su madre – Aomine en cambio sería capaz de arreglarte toda la casa. Es un buen chico.

\- Sí, lo es.

El timbre de la puerta sonó en aquel momento sorprendiendo a ambos. Su madre miró a Tetsu con una mirada casi preguntándole si esperaba a alguien pero Tetsu negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros para indicarle que no sabía quién podría ser. Nadie debía saber que se había ido a casa excepto Kagami, pero él no sabía dónde vivía, le había mentido hasta en eso. Quizá nunca había terminado de fiarse de él.

Fue Tetsu quien al ver cómo se levantaba su madre para ir a abrir, decidió ir él por si era Kagami, aunque lo veía imposible. Al abrir la puerta se alivió de ver a Aomine aunque su alegría se derrumbó al ver la cara de enfado de Aomine.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Tetsu.

\- ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

\- ¿El qué? ¿Qué me han expulsado del equipo? Aún no es oficial y nadie lo sabe. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- ¿Cómo que te han expulsado del equipo? – preguntó Aomine aún más cabreado.

\- ¿No venías por eso?

\- Venía a confirmar si era cierto lo que está diciendo por ahí Kagami que le besaste.

\- Yo no le besé, él me besó a mí y me aparté – dijo Tetsu.

\- ¿Y se te olvidó contármelo? Joder, Tetsu, dijimos que no más secretos entre nosotros.

\- No era un secreto, es sólo que no le di importancia. No sentí nada en aquel momento, no me gusta Kagami y aquel beso fue un error suyo, le expliqué que no quería nada y ahí se quedó la cosa.

\- Es fantástico – dijo Aomine enfadado marchándose mientras Tetsu salía tras él pero al salir, se dio cuenta que hacía frío y se detuvo unos segundos al haber salido sin chaqueta.

\- ¿Dónde vas? – preguntó cuando vio que Aomine pasaba de él – Daiki – le gritó y éste se giró a mirarle.

\- A tener unas palabras con Kagami – dijo marchándose.

La madre de Tetsu salió en aquel momento al portal por la curiosidad de si ocurría algo o no. Su hijo entró con rapidez calzándose y cogiendo la chaqueta le dijo a su madre que vendría pronto, en cuanto detuviera la estupidez que iba a cometer Aomine si iba a enfrentarse a Kagami.

Tetsu corrió calle abajo pero no pudo alcanzar a Aomine. No se detuvo hasta que llegó al parque donde solían jugar, Kagami vivía por esa zona y Aomine lo sabía perfectamente por las veces que se lo habían cruzado en el metro. Se detuvo unos segundos en una de las calles viendo cómo Kagami y Aomine se pegaban al otro lado de la calle montando un escándalo frente a la gente. Kagami discutía con Aomine tan fuerte que sin pensarlo dos veces, Tetsu corrió hacia ellos para detenerles cuando vio cómo Kagami se enganchaba al hilo azul que Aomine siempre llevaba atado a la muñeca en forma de pulsera y lo rompía frente al asombro de Aomine. Tetsu miró aquel hilo caer al suelo, el hilo que una vez les unió y que ahora caía hecho pedazos al suelo. Ya estaba llegando hasta ellos cuando escuchó el chillido de un coche a su lado.

\- Tetsu – escuchó que gritaba Aomine justo a su lado.

Cerró los ojos y colocó las manos frente a él instintivamente como si aquello fuera a protegerle del impacto del coche, pero su espalda tocó el asfalto igualmente. Sentía dolor y escuchaba a la gente que iba hacia él. Cuando abrió los ojos escuchó a Kagami decir que no se moviera pero no veía a Aomine, quería ver a Aomine.

Giró el rostro hacia un lateral viendo a Aomine prácticamente a su lado tirado completamente inmóvil en mitad de la calle y el corazón se le estrujó en aquel preciso momento. Trató de incorporarse pero el dolor en el pecho era demasiado intenso para hacerlo. Kagami le dijo que se estuviera quieto, parecía preocupado por él y al llevarse la mano a la cabeza, se dio cuenta de que estaba sangrando.

\- Dai…ki – susurró mirando aún a Aomine.

\- He llamado a la ambulancia, tú no te muevas, ¿vale? – le dijo Kagami acercándose hacia Aomine que no se movía.

Al girarle, Tetsu vio horrorizado que estaba mucho peor que él. Entendió entonces lo que había ocurrido, se había metido en medio para protegerle llevándose la peor parte del golpe. Las lágrimas empezaron a salir sin poder evitarlo y arrastró su temblorosa mano hasta alcanzar la de Aomine y cogerla, ni siquiera reaccionó a aquello y se empezó a imaginar lo peor.

 _El hilo azul que una vez unió sus destinos, yacía destrozado en el suelo junto al cuerpo de ambos. Tetsu se dio cuenta en aquel momento… que lo que el destino unió, el destino lo separaba ahora._


	17. Chapter 17: Tristeza

No podía dejar de llorar, sólo quería acercarse a Aomine pero el dolor se lo impedía además de las personas que se habían reunido para ayudarles y le pedían que no se moviera hasta que llegasen los sanitarios. Kagami estaba junto a Aomine tratando de encontrarle el pulso y aunque Tetsu sabía que trataba de ayudarle, una parte muy profunda no quería que estuviera allí, en parte era su culpa por haber soltado aquel rumor del beso, por haber destruido su relación, era su culpa que Aomine estuviera allí en aquel momento peleándose y que se metiera en medio para intentar cubrirle.

\- Suéltale – le gritó Tetsu – no le toques.

Kagami se quedó estático en el sitio sorprendido por el grito de Tetsu que trataba de moverse en el suelo para alcanzar a Aomine. Kagami se incorporó y caminó hasta Tetsu obligándole a permanecer quieto mientras veía cómo una línea de sangre salía desde su cabeza y rodaba por el lateral de su rostro.

\- Quédate quieto, Tetsu o puedes complicar más la situación.

\- No te atrevas a tocarme, ni a él tampoco. Es tu maldita culpa – le gritó llorando.

\- No he sido yo quien ha cruzado sin mirar – le gritó Kagami enfadado – ni quien ha incitado a Aomine a lanzarse en medio para ayudarte.

\- No es cierto, yo no he sido – intentó convencerse llorando aunque en el fondo sabía que Kagami llevaba gran parte de razón. Había cruzado sin mirar y había puesto en peligro a Aomine.

Tetsu empezaba a sentirse culpable viendo con temor el cuerpo de Aomine allí tirado a su lado, sangrando y sin moverse lo más mínimo cuando escucharon la sirena de la ambulancia. Enseguida, dos de los enfermeros empezaron a curar y revisar las heridas de Tetsu mientras veía cómo otros dos intentaban reanimar a Aomine a su lado abriéndole la camisa y realizándole un masaje cardíaco.

\- Hay que llevarles al hospital urgentemente – comentó un enfermero que colocaba la mascarilla de oxígeno a Aomine.

\- Vale, a la de tres lo subimos a la camilla – comentó el otro enfermo trayendo la camilla.

Tetsu vio cómo movían ellos a Aomine. Al ver que se llevaban la camilla, se agarró con más fuerza a su mano gritando que no se lo llevasen, que no les separasen, pero el enfermero le soltó la mano agarrándola él y con una sonrisa le intentó tranquilizar diciendo que ambos irían al mismo hospital, que era importante llevárselo en ese momento.

Tetsu pese a no poder dejar de llorar, acabó asintiendo. Los enfermeros subieron primero a Aomine y detrás a Tetsu. Mientras le vendaban la cabeza a Tetsu y comprobaban sus heridas, los otros enfermeros seguían tratando de reanimar a Aomine. Una vez en el hospital, Tetsu fue llevado a una de las salas de urgencias y Aomine fue llevado directamente a quirófano.

Pocos minutos después de aquello, la madre de Tetsu entraba preocupada por el hospital buscando a su hijo. Las compañeras le indicaron dónde estaba y corrió hacia la habitación respirando por primera vez al verle sano y salvo, despierto y mirando por la ventana de la habitación.

\- Dios mío – comentó su madre abrazándole. Tetsu se quejó levemente.

\- Cuidado, mamá, me han dicho que tengo una costilla rota.

\- Eso tardará en curarse – dijo sonriendo – menos mal que estás bien.

\- ¿Dónde está Aomine? – preguntó pero su madre negó con la cabeza, aún no había podido preguntar por él tras los nervios por ver a su hijo.

\- Te prometo que les preguntaré por él. Así que una costilla rota – sonrió su madre – vas a tener que hacer mucho reposo.

\- Supongo que tengo tiempo de sobra, ni siquiera estoy ya en el equipo de baloncesto – trató de sonreír Tetsu – ahora mismo sólo me preocupa saber cómo está Aomine.

\- Está bien, iré a ver. No te muevas de aquí.

Tetsu se quedó tumbado en la camilla, tampoco podía hacer mucho más con la costilla rota. Aún con el dolor que sentía no podía dejar de pensar en Aomine, él había sufrido más daño que él, se había metido en medio por completo llevándose todo el impacto que debió haber sido para él.

Cuando su madre regresó, sólo por la cara que traía supo que no eran buenas noticias, aun así esperó a que ella hablara y contase lo que había conseguido averiguar. Su madre se sentó en una de las sillas y pensó unos segundos las palabras que iba a decirle a su hijo.

\- Me he encontrado a sus padres fuera en la sala de espera – comentó su madre – Lo siento, pero aún no se sabe nada de su estado. Sigue en quirófano y parece que va para largo. Es bastante grave.

\- Quiero verle. Cuando salga del quirófano, quiero verle – dijo Tetsu a punto de llorar.

\- No puedes, Tetsu, lo siento. Los médicos le llevarán a cuidados intensivos si la operación sale bien, le tendrán en observación veinticuatro horas y sólo sus familiares pueden visitarle. No se puede ir contra el reglamento. Habrá que esperar a que su salud mejore y pueda recibir visitas.

Tetsu no tuvo más remedio que tener paciencia igual que la tenían los demás. No podía imaginarse cómo debía sentirse en aquel momento los padres de Aomine sufriendo en la sala de espera por noticias. Tetsu sabía que era duro, él lo estaba pasando fatal en la espera pero los padres… eso debía ser mucho peor. Ningún padre espera jamás que le ocurra algo malo a su hijo. Aquella noche, apenas pudo dormir pensando en Aomine, intentando preguntar a todas las enfermeras que entraban a controlar sus medicaciones por Aomine, pero ninguna decía nada.

Aomine abrió los ojos con lentitud escuchando un suave lloriqueo no muy lejos de él. Giró la cabeza en aquella oscuridad para tratar de ver a la persona que lloraba a su lado, seguramente su madre por la voz femenina que podía escuchar. Levantó la mano y trató de buscar la luz en la mesilla de noche poniéndose nervioso al tocar el interruptor y darse cuenta que la luz seguía sin encenderse.

Su madre al verlo, detuvo su mano pero no fue capaz de calmarle lo suficiente como para evitar que se quitase la máscara de oxígeno. Le pidió una y otra vez que encendiera la luz, que no veía nada en aquella oscuridad, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba. Al final, las enfermeras tuvieron que entrar a inyectarle un sedante al verle tan nervioso y llamaron con urgencia al médico que le había operado para que le explicase lo que estaba ocurriendo.

La madre de Tetsu había ido aquel día a trabajar al hospital y decidió pasar por el pasillo de cuidados intensivos para ver la situación de Aomine. Al fin y al cabo, aquel chico había salvado a su hijo. Al ver a los padres llorando mientras el médico les explicaba la situación y ver cómo inyectaban un sedante a Aomine para que volviera a dormirse, comprendió que la cosa era seria. Miró a Aomine allí tumbado en la cama, lleno de heridas y moratones, estaba hecho un desastre y se notaba que se había llevado la peor parte del golpe.

Cuando la madre de Aomine salió a por un par de cafés, se encontró con la madre de Tetsu allí mirándoles y enseguida se acercó hacia ella. Aprovechó la madre de Tetsu para darle las condolencias por el accidente de su hijo pero que Tetsu estaba deseando ir a verle. La madre de Aomine se sorprendió de aquello antes de entristecerse de golpe.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó la madre de Tetsu.

\- Verás… es que Aomine… no sé cómo decirte esto teniendo en cuenta la gran amistad que siempre han mantenido nuestros hijos…

\- ¿No quiere verle? – preguntó la madre de Tetsu.

\- Es un momento difícil para él, sé que en algún momento quizá lo entienda pero ahora mismo… está muy alterado. Nos ha pedido que Tetsu no le vea en este estado. ¿Podrías decirle simplemente que está bien? Le llevaremos a casa en cuanto puedan darle el alta. ¿Cómo está Tetsu?

\- Tiene una costilla rota, tardará unos meses en sanar pero al menos, le mandan a casa mañana – comentó su madre – tuvo suerte o más bien un ángel que siempre le ha estado cuidando – comentó mirando hacia Aomine.

\- Él siempre ha sido así – sonrió la madre de Aomine –siempre haciéndose el duro pero luego… intenta ayudar a los demás – dijo derrumbándose a llorar mientras la madre de Tetsu la abrazaba – no sé cómo voy a sacarle del pozo en el que se está hundiendo, es como si hubiera perdido las ganas por vivir.

\- Se le pasará, necesita tiempo. Le diré a Tetsu que se encuentra bien y que debe darle un poco de tiempo. Le costará entenderlo pero estoy segura que si sabe que Aomine se lo ha pedido, lo afrontará.

 **Cuatro meses después:**

Tetsu miraba en su habitación aquel trozo de tela azul, aquel hilo desgastado y roto que se cayó de la muñeca de Aomine el día del accidente. En cuanto pudo volver a caminar había ido hasta allí a recuperarlo, el aire lo había alejado hasta el bordillo de la acera y por suerte, no se había movido más. Ya habían pasado cuatro meses desde el accidente y Aomine no había querido verle, ni siquiera contestaba a sus llamadas.

Una vez pasó por su casa pero ni siquiera tuvo el valor para entrar y llamar al timbre, tan sólo pensaba en que Aomine ya no quería verle, eso le hacía sentirse más culpable aún por el accidente. Había cruzado sin mirar, había puesto en peligro a Aomine y casi le mata, era mejor estar lejos o eso pensaba Tetsu. Aun así, había querido ir a por ese desgastado hilo que se había roto pero cuando lo miraba, tan sólo podía pensar en una cosa… ¿Todo su amor había terminado aquel día? Tenía sentido… todo empezó con aquel juego de unirse con el hilo azul, aquel hilo que iba a unir su amor para siempre y ahora… se había roto, se había destrozado, estaba completamente roto. El destino que una vez los unió, ahora les había separado.

Tetsu se levantó de la cama para ir a clase, su madre ya le llamaba desde la cocina para que bajase a desayunar. Al llegar a la facultad, Kagami se acercó a él como hacía todas las mañanas aunque hoy estaba algo diferente. Tetsu trató de alejarse de él y entrar al edificio, ahora sólo le importaban sus clases, ni siquiera había vuelto a jugar al baloncesto desde que le expulsaron del equipo.

\- Tetsu… por favor, dame un minuto.

\- Dame una buena razón para ello – comentó Tetsu – llego tarde a clase y tú y yo ya no somos nada, ni amigos ni compañeros de equipo.

\- De eso quería hablar. Vuelve al equipo, Tetsu.

\- ¿Te has vuelto loco? No voy a volver.

\- Han pasado cuatro meses, tu lesión de la costilla está curada.

\- Aún me molesta a veces – mintió Tetsu, hacía un mes aproximadamente que había dejado de dolerle.

\- Tetsu, el equipo te necesita.

\- ¿Ahora me necesita? No me necesitaba hace unos meses. Ya me echaron del equipo o mejor dicho… conseguiste que me echaran. No voy a volver a jugar – dijo marchándose.

\- ¿Por qué no? Adoras el baloncesto.

\- Sí, pero también amaba a Aomine Daiki y lo perdí por tu culpa, le he perdido porque te metiste en medio de nuestra relación, le he perdido porque fui tan idiota de meterme en mitad de una carretera y ponerle a él en peligro, adoraba mis estudios y el baloncesto y sabía que el puesto de capitán me venía grande, pero en vez de tener ayuda, me hundisteis. Quédate con el equipo y enseña a alguien para que haga buenos pases, yo no volveré al equipo.

Kagami se quedó allí estático viendo cómo Tetsu se marchaba. Uno de los compañeros de su equipo se acercó hasta él apoyando la mano en su hombro.

\- No cambiará de idea – le dijo.

\- Entonces tendré que hablar con Aomine para que le haga cambiar de opinión.

\- Eso será más complicado aún. Dicen que Aomine no ha salido de su casa desde el accidente, está grave, no te dejarán verle.


	18. Chapter 18: Regreso

Aomine abrió los ojos como todos los días pero como siempre, nada cambió, todo seguía oscuro, todo el cuerpo le dolía y lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar al médico rehabilitador. La puerta sonó como todas las mañanas dejándole escuchar la dulce voz de su madre al otro lado de la puerta. Ni siquiera se molestó en contestar, su madre ya estaba acostumbrada desde los últimos meses a que su hijo estuviera más antipático de lo normal, el accidente le había cambiado, le había hecho perder la vitalidad que siempre había tenido.

\- Cielo, te traigo el desayuno – comentó – arréglate rápido que va a venir el chico de rehabilitación.

\- No me apetece hacer rehabilitación hoy – comentó.

\- No te apetece ningún día, pero tienes que hacerlo. ¿Has hablado con Tetsu? – preguntó su madre abriendo la cortina y la ventana para ventilar la habitación.

\- No quiero hablar con él.

\- ¿Por qué no, Aomine? Siempre habéis sido buenos amigos, no dejes que el accidente os separe ahora.

\- No es por el accidente – dijo Aomine agarrándose a la almohada.

\- Entonces explícamelo. Ese chico se siente culpable, piensa que es su culpa que tú no quieras verle. ¿Por qué no vas a verle y le dices lo que ocurre?

\- Porque no quiero que me vea así – dijo Aomine.

\- Tetsu te quiere, da igual lo que te ocurra, él te ama, quiere estar contigo.

\- Pero yo no quiero que esté conmigo, ahora mismo le daría pena, además… ¿Qué vida iba a darle? No puedo hacer nada por mí mismo, siempre tendría que estar pendiente de mí y no quiero arruinarle su vida. Es mejor así, cuanto menos me vea más rápido se olvidará de mí.

\- Quizá ese chico no quiere olvidarse de ti. Sólo quiere verte y saber que estás bien.

\- Estoy genial – dijo Aomine sin moverse de la cama.

\- Pues no lo parece – comentó su madre dejando la bandeja del desayuno en la mesilla de noche y caminando hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Dónde está papá? – preguntó Aomine.

\- Trabajando.

\- ¿Por qué trabaja un sábado? – preguntó Aomine dudando.

\- Porque necesita hacer horas extra para poder costear tu operación. No te preocupes y arréglate para cuando venga el fisioterapeuta.

Desde que se había quedado ciego todo era más complicado, muchas cosas habían dejado de importarle. Daba igual el color de la ropa o lo que iba a ponerse, no lo veía, cogía lo primero que tenía a mano sin importar nada más. Estos cuatro meses había tenido que aprender a vivir de nuevo con su invalidez. Había tenido que reforzar otra vez su musculatura después de la operación, necesitó mucho tiempo de rehabilitación y ahora… estaba aprendiendo a leer en braille, a intentar caminar sin tropezar con las cosas y a guiarse por sus otros sentidos. No quería ni iba a mostrarse a Tetsu estando así. Tetsu jamás se enteraría que él estaba ciego pero había algo que aún le preocupaba. Tetsu tenía su beca deportiva, una beca que acabarían quitándole también si no empezaba a jugar al baloncesto de nuevo.

Ahora mismo podía alegar que aún estaba convaleciente por el accidente, los mismos médicos de la universidad podían asegurarlo, pero en algún momento tendría que volver antes de que esa beca prescindiese. Lo que no sabía era cómo iba a poder jugar al baloncesto si ni siquiera podía ver el campo, ni a los jugadores, ni donde estaba la pelota o el aro.

Desayunó como pudo aunque tardaba más de lo normal, ahora tenía que tantear la bandeja con sus manos y buscar las cosas al no poder ver absolutamente nada de lo que estaba haciendo, comiendo o bebiendo. Tenía que tocar la taza para saber si estaba caliente o frío y muchas veces, hasta para untar una tostada tenía que pedir ayuda para que le dijeran qué era la mantequilla y qué la mermelada para no meter los dedos y averiguarlo.

\- Veo que vas acostumbrándote – comentó el rehabilitador entrando por la puerta viendo como Aomine intentaba untar una tostada.

\- Ni siquiera sé de qué la estoy untando – comentó.

\- Ven aquí. No hace falta que metas los dedos, coge el frasco y llévalo a la nariz, huele.

\- ¿Es mermelada de melocotón?

\- Sí – sonrió el rehabilitador – venga, desayuna que empezaremos con la rehabilitación.

\- ¿Habría alguna posibilidad de que pudiera volver a jugar al baloncesto? – preguntó de golpe Aomine.

\- Es posible.

\- ¿Sin que sepan que no puedo ver nada?

\- ¿Por qué quieres ocultarlo?

\- Porque si se enteran que no puedo ver, me sacarán del equipo pensando que ya no soy tan bueno como antes y necesito mantener esa beca.

\- Podemos trabajar en ello. Te enseñaría las distancias de la cancha, la distancia a canasta, el problema sería identificar dónde están los jugadores, pero podemos trabajarlo aunque es mucho riesgo, es posible que te pillen.

\- Quiero intentarlo.

\- Entonces desayuna rápido, hay mucho trabajo que hacer y esto nos va a llevar unos meses.

\- Me han dado de plazo hasta un año para incorporarme al equipo. Para la nueva temporada tengo que estar perfecto.

\- Entonces lo estarás para la nueva temporada – le dijo el rehabilitador.

Aomine estuvo practicando con su rehabilitador aunque todo se le daba demasiado mal. Se desanimaba con rapidez y es que todo parecía imposible sin su vista. Era incapaz de hacer nada por sí sólo, siempre necesitaba a alguien. Dejó de practicar cuando escuchó el ruido del coche de su padre. Buscó la pelota de baloncesto por la cancha y tardó casi un minuto en encontrarla pese a que el rehabilitador le indicaba hacia donde ir y cómo buscarla más rápido. Su padre se acercó a su hijo sonriendo y alegrándose de que hubiera salido al jardín aunque fuera a practicar unos tiros que no conseguía encestar.

\- Me alegra verte por aquí fuera – comentó su padre.

\- A mí no me alegra saber que vienes del trabajo. ¿Por qué papá?

\- Ya sabes por qué. Tú operación de la vista cuesta mucho dinero. Quizá haciendo horas extra pueda pagártela algún día y conseguir que vuelvas a ver.

\- No quiero que te esfuerces tanto.

\- ¿De qué hablas Aomine? Yo siempre haré lo que sea por mi hijo y lo sabes. No me importa si haciendo esto puedo volver a verte feliz.

\- Ya lo sé papá – dijo Aomine buscando con la mano el banco de piedra, pero su padre al verle, le ayudó y le indicó donde estaba para que se sentase – Es que no quiero que dejes de pasar tiempo con la familia por esto. Es mucho dinero y prefiero que pases tiempo en casa. Te prometo que conseguiré el dinero de algún patrocinador o algo.

\- Aomien… tú ya no puedes jugar al baloncesto, no como antes. Me encanta verte jugar y lo sabes, nunca me he perdido ni un partido tuyo y aunque quiero creer que todo se arreglará, no es cierto si no ponemos de nuestra parte. Quiero que vuelvas a ver y quiero verte feliz, trabajar más sólo será durante un tiempo hasta que reúna el dinero necesario.

\- Vale – dijo Aomine finalmente.

\- Esfuérzate. Estoy seguro de que pronto volveré a verte en el campo de baloncesto – sonrió su padre tratando de animarle y Aomine sonrió levemente.

 **Un año después del accidente:**

Tetsu caminaba por el jardín en dirección a la biblioteca de la universidad. Los exámenes se acercaban y pronto tendría que demostrar todo lo que había estudiado estos últimos meses aunque la verdad… es que había estado muy distraído con todo el asunto de Aomine. Ya había pasado un año y seguía sin saber noticias suyas. Había tratado sin éxito de hablar con el médico que le operó pero tenía confidencialidad del paciente, era imposible saber qué ocurría.

El primer año lo había aprobado con notas bastantes justas aunque los profesores le entendían después del accidente, la expulsión del equipo, la pérdida de su beca y la de su mejor amigo, eran demasiadas cosas acumuladas. Sentía que lo único que realmente aún le unía a Aomine era aquella beca que le había dado, aquellos patrocinadores que no tardarían en quitarle la beca y es que Aomine, no había asistido a la universidad en todo el año. Decían que sus heridas eran demasiado graves y que tardaría en incorporarse. Tetsu se moría de ganas por saber algo real en vez de rumores, quería verle y comprobar por sí mismo que Aomine estaba bien.

Buscó entre los pasillos un libro sobre biología cuando vio a su antiguo equipo de baloncesto sentado en una mesa estudiando unas estrategias que iban a utilizar en algún partido. Todos se giraron a mirar a Tetsu pero éste, al verles, retiró la mirada hacia el libro y caminó en dirección contraria por el pasillo alejándose de su mesa. Kagami le alcanzó.

\- Tetsu… - le llamó.

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora Kagami? – preguntó Tetsu sin apartar sus ojos del libro.

\- Yo… sólo quería decirte que lamento lo ocurrido en el pasado. Sé que esto no arreglará nada entre nosotros pero… quizá te ayude. Aomine va a jugar hoy en el partido de su facultad. Llevaba un año desaparecido pero los rumores dicen que ha estado entrenando desde hace un mes con su antiguo equipo el Gakuen, va a salir hoy a jugar.

Tetsu abrió los ojos sin poder creérselo, Aomine volvía a jugar. Dejó el libro en la estantería con rapidez y aunque cayó al suelo, no se giró a recogerlo, salió corriendo hacia la calle y no dejó de correr ni por un segundo. Metió su mano derecha en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y apretó con fuerza aquel hilo azul roto y desgastado que Aomine había perdido aquel día del accidente, aquel día en que todo su amor y su relación se desvanecieron por completo. Entró como alma que lleva el diablo por la puerta del pabellón deportivo de la Universidad Gakuen para ver la cantidad de gente que se había reunido en las gradas, pero no era en las gradas donde quería encontrar a la persona indicada. Respiró con dificultad tratando de recuperar el aliento hasta que vio a Aomine salir junto a su equipo a la cancha de baloncesto.

\- Daiki – susurró mirándole fijamente y sonriendo con dulzura al ver que se encontraba bien – menos mal – susurró cayendo de rodillas al suelo con la mano aún agarrada a la barandilla.

No podía creerse que Aomine estuviera allí, lucía como siempre, tan guapo y obstinado como le recordaba. Ya ni siquiera podía ver en él marcas del accidente aunque debía tener alguna, quizá bajo la camiseta. Tetsu se sentó en las gradas y observó el partido. Igual de rápido que siempre, igual de altanero que siempre, moviéndose por el campo como sólo él sabía. Hacía tanto tiempo que no le veía jugar que ahora al verle por fin, se daba cuenta que echaba de menos aquel juego que le hacía sonreír, Aomine siempre le hacía sonreír.

Cuando chocó contra aquel rival que estaba parado en el campo frente a él, Tetsu dudó unos segundos ¿Cómo había sido posible que se hubiera chocado contra alguien que ni se había movido?

Tetsu se levantó de golpe del asiento viendo como uno de sus compañeros le tendía la mano a Aomine que fallaba al intentar cogerla y fingía con una sonrisa encontrarse mareado, pero no era cierto, Aomine jamás se había mareado y eso lo sabía Tetsu demasiado bien, le conocía desde niño. Había recibido más de un golpe y jamás le había pasado algo así. ¿Era posible que el accidente le hubiera afectado más de la cuenta?

Decidió ir a averiguarlo cuando vio que lo metían hacia la enfermería, así que bajó corriendo de las gradas y caminó por los desiertos pasillos del pabellón hacia la enfermería. Todo el mundo estaba ocupado viendo el partido que volvía a retomarse, nadie caminaba por los pasillos ni vendrían, era su oportunidad de abordar a un desaparecido Aomine. Al entrar por la enfermería, Aomine estaba de espaldas a él pero ni siquiera le reconoció, pensó que estaba hablando con el médico.

\- Estoy bien. ¿Puedo volver al partido? – preguntó Aomine – sólo ha sido un pequeño golpe.


	19. Chapter 19: No te abandonaré

Tetsu se había quedado helado al ver a Aomine allí sentado. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con tenerle de nuevo frente a él? Había pasado un año entero y no había podido olvidarle ¿Lo habría hecho él? ¿Dónde había quedado aquel amor que ambos se habían tenido? Tetsu ya no lo sabía, pero sentía que Aomine seguía siendo demasiado importante en su vida, tan sólo tenerle frente a él le hacía volver a sentir aquella dulzura, le hacía volver a la vida. Por él habría hecho lo que fuera.

\- No soy el médico, Aomine – le comentó Tetsu – No puedo mandarte de nuevo al partido, lo siento.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Tetsu? – le preguntó sin mirarle.

\- Me llegó el rumor de que habías vuelto a la universidad y a jugar en tu antiguo equipo. Quería ver si estabas bien.

\- Estoy bien, Tetsu.

\- Ya lo veo. ¿Por qué no me miras? – le preguntó - ¿Por qué no me has llamado en todo este tiempo?

\- Porque lo nuestro ya pasó, Tetsu, no hay vuelta atrás.

\- Quiero estar contigo, nunca te he olvidado. ¿Por qué tratas de olvidarme? ¿Es porque te hice daño? ¿Es porque estás enfadado conmigo por lo del accidente? Lo siento, Aomine, no quise meterte en medio de aquello – le comentó Tetsu derramando lágrimas mientras se acercaba.

\- No es por el accidente – comentó Aomine todavía sin mirarle – yo me metí en medio, no tienes ninguna culpa.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no quieres verme? – gritó Tetsu - ¿Por qué te alejas de mí?

\- Tengo mis motivos.

\- ¿Tus motivos? – preguntó sorprendido.

Tetsu se acercó aún más hacia Aomine colocándose frente a él para levantarle la cabeza y conseguir que le mirase. Aunque Aomine levantó obligado la cabeza, apartó la mirada de donde se suponía que estaba Tetsu.

\- ¿Por qué no puedes mirarme?

\- Tetsu, por favor… márchate.

\- Quiero que me expliques las cosas, Aomine. Tú mismo me dijiste de no tener más secretos entre nosotros. ¿Qué ocurre? Mírame a los ojos y dime que no ves lo que siento por ti – le gritó obligándole a mirarle.

Aomine mantuvo la mirada fija en él aunque no podía ver absolutamente nada. No podía ver aquellos ojos azules de los que una vez se enamoró, no podía ver el sentimiento del que Tetsu hablaba, tan sólo escuchaba su voz.

Tetsu miró los ojos sin brillo de Aomine, no hacían el más mínimo gesto, no se movían, no podía ver nada en ellos y eso era extraño. Aomine siempre había sido muy expresivo pero hoy no podía encontrar nada de su dulzura, nada de la ternura con la que siempre le había mirado. Por un segundo al ver aquellos ojos recordó el golpe que se había dado en la pista contra el otro jugador y algo encajó en su mente alejándose levemente de Aomine.

\- No me ves – dijo asustado.

Aomine apartó la mirada de él agachando la cabeza de nuevo intentando camuflar aquella afirmación de la que Tetsu acababa de darse cuenta.

\- Qué tonterías dices – intentó disimular.

\- No viste a ese jugador, estaba quieto frente a ti, era fácil de esquivar pero por algún motivo no lo viste. Ahora tampoco puedes ver mis ojos, ni siquiera ves lo que ocurre aquí.

\- Sé muy bien lo que ocurre aquí y quiero que te vayas.

Tetsu cogió con firmeza la mano de Aomine llevándola hasta su mejilla para que sintiera la humedad de las lágrimas que estaba derramando, para que pudiera darse cuenta de que estaba llorando.

\- Te quiero, Aomine – le dijo al ver que Aomine abría los ojos con sorpresa al sentir aquellas lágrimas resbalar por sus dedos – me da igual lo que sea que pasa por tu mente en este momento, no sé por qué me alejas pero mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado en este año. Sigo amándote.

\- No quiero que estés conmigo – le dijo Aomine llorando - ¿Qué quieres que te ofrezca ahora, Tetsu? No puedo ver, muchas veces salgo a la calle atemorizado por si me ocurre algo por culpa de algún obstáculo que no pueda ver frente a mí. Yo no quiero que tú estés al lado de un inválido toda tu vida.

\- Quiero estar contigo – le gritó para que reaccionase – dices que estás inválido pero no es cierto. Estás aquí, vivo y a mi lado, eres un chico valiente que se atreve a salir a un campo de baloncesto y jugar sin ser capaz de ver nada de lo que le rodea, eres esa clase de persona con la que quiero estar toda mi vida. Tú me protegiste aquel día, me salvaste… deja que ahora sea yo quien te salve de esta oscuridad.

\- Tet…su – susurró Aomine derramando una lágrima – por favor, no me lo hagas más difícil, tú y yo no podemos estar juntos. Arruinaré tu vida.

Tetsu se acercó hacia Aomine rozando con suavidad sus labios a los del moreno, tentándole con su cercanía y comprobando que él no iba a rechazarle antes de atrapar sus labios en un pasional beso que se fue intensificando a cada movimiento. No sabía otra forma de hacer llegar sus sentimientos a Aomine que no fuera ésa, pero esperaba que el moreno cambiase de opinión respecto a su planteamiento.

\- Tú jamás podrías arruinar mi vida, eres lo único que le da sentido. Me da igual que tus ojos hayan perdido la luz, yo siempre voy a ser tu sombra, seré tus ojos si lo necesitas, te acompañaré siempre donde quiera que vaya tu camino – le dijo Tetsu sacando de su bolsillo el hilo azul desgarrado que perdió hace un año – puede que esté maltrecho pero aún aguanta como nuestro amor, sé que me quieres, es lo único que me importa.

Aomine no pudo contener más las lágrimas ante aquello y se derrumbó a llorar colocando las manos frente a sus ojos tratando de impedir que Tetsu le viera de aquella manera, pero Tetsu le abrazó con fuerza llevando el rostro del moreno hasta su pecho y dejando que se desahogase todo lo que llevaba en su interior. Aomine aún recordaba cuando Kagami fue hacía un par de meses a su casa y consiguió colarse para hablar con él. Había tratado de convencerle para que volviera con Tetsu, algo que jamás creyó ver en Kagami.

Sabía muchas cosas de las que habían ocurrido, Kagami aquel día se quedó hasta tarde explicándole que había dejado el equipo, que ya no quería volver a jugar, que empeoraban sus notas en clase, que se pasaba el día deambulando por los pasillos pensando en él y, aunque le insistió para que saliera de casa y hablase con Tetsu, Aomine se había negado en rotundo para no destrozar la vida de Tetsu. Creía que lo superaría en algún momento y ahora se daba cuenta de que era imposible, él no podía vivir sin Tetsu ni Tetsu sin él.

Agarró con fuerza la camiseta de Tetsu por la espalda evitando levantar la cabeza de su pecho. No podía permitirse que le viera llorar, bastante tenía que aguantar que le viera ya vulnerable por su ceguera, no quería encima darle a entender que se había vuelto un llorón desde el accidente.

\- Estaré contigo siempre, Aomine – le susurró Tetsu besando su cabeza.

\- Lo siento – escuchó que decía Aomine – yo no quería que dejases el baloncesto.

\- ¿Quién te ha dicho que lo dejé? – preguntó preocupado Tetsu – yo no lo dejé, me expulsaron del equipo.

\- Sí, lo sé. Kagami me lo explicó. Vino un día a mi casa a intentar convencerme de volver contigo y quería hacerlo, de verdad pero… no quería ser una molestia para ti.

Tetsu se quedó paralizado al escuchar que Kagami había ido a buscar a Aomine y más aún, para convencerle de que volvieran a salir juntos después de haberles destruido la relación que tenían. Por mal que se hubiera comportado su antiguo compañero, también se daba cuenta en este momento de que algo le importaba realmente cuando había sido capaz de tragarse su orgullo y haber ido a la casa de Aomine a rogarle que volviera a hablarle. Una ligera sonrisa se mostró en el rostro de Tetsu.

Incapaz de continuar con aquella sensación, Tetsu elevó ligeramente la barbilla de Aomine para besarle de nuevo. Lentamente fue posicionándose encima de Aomine hasta conseguir subirse a la camilla y sentarse sobre sus piernas. Aomine no se quejó ni dijo nada, simplemente continuó aquel beso.

\- No puedo verte – le susurró Aomine colocando su mano en la nuca de Tetsu.

\- No hace falta. Sólo siéntelo, yo haré el resto.

Para Aomine siempre había sido difícil el simple hecho de quedarse quieto sin hacer nada, pero no le quedaba más remedio en este momento que confiar en Tetsu. Ese chico siempre había sido lo único que le había importado de verdad y no quería en este momento volver a perderle por sus indecisiones. Había luchado contra viento y marea por él hasta que aquel accidente lo arruinó todo, ahora era Tetsu quien estaba allí poniendo todas sus cartas sobre la mesa y arriesgándose con él, intentando convencerle de que todo estaba bien entre ellos.

Aomine se concentró en el dulce sabor de aquellos labios que tanto había echado en falta. Un año había sido demasiado tiempo separados. Metió las manos bajo la camiseta de Tetsu recorriendo su espalda, subiendo con suavidad la camiseta mientras Tetsu elevaba los brazos facilitándole que la quitase.

El moreno sintió las hábiles manos de Tetsu levantando la camiseta a medida que los suaves labios de Tetsu subían por su pecho dejando un camino de besos y unos suaves suspiros escapar de los labios de Aomine. Tetsu llegó hasta el cuello del moreno colocando sus manos tras la nuca de éste e impulsándolo hacia él a medida que besaba su barbilla con dulzura hasta alcanzar aquellos deseados labios.

Aomine aprovechó mientras besaba a Tetsu para bajar sus manos por la espalda del chico hasta llegar a sus pantalones y desabrocharlos. Sonrió al verle con aquellos vaqueros, pocas veces le había visto bien vestido, generalmente siempre iban con su uniforme de baloncesto pero Tetsu hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de jugar. Tetsu lo tuvo mucho más fácil para deshacerse del pantalón de Aomine, el pantalón corto de baloncesto era mucho más flexible y se lo bajó enseguida dejando su miembro al descubierto.

Tetsu aún sentado sobre sus piernas, se levantó poniéndose de pie en el suelo y agachándose ligeramente para meter el miembro de Aomine en su boca. Notaba la tensión de su chico, no estaba acostumbrado a todo aquello, a perder el control, a no ser él quien dominase en la relación, pero tendría que acostumbrarse. Tetsu trató de conseguir que se relajase y le dejase hacer las cosas, intentó que se centrase sólo en el placer que sentía, no le hacía falta ver para sentir aquello. Tetsu continuó con su labor, metiendo y sacando una y otra vez el miembro de Aomine de su boca, lamiendo y jugando a darle ligeros mordisquillos que hacían gemir a su chico.

Por los jadeos que lanzaba Aomine o más bien… que trataba de evitar lanzar, Tetsu se dio cuenta de que estaba al límite, seguramente por tanto tiempo que habían estado separados. Tetsu cogió la mano de Aomine conduciéndola hasta su boca y lamió los dedos del moreno para indicarle después su entrada. Aomine no se hizo de rogar, al sentir aquel terso trasero, introdujo sus dedos con suavidad deleitándose con los sonidos que Tetsu trataba de aguantar.

\- Te he echado de menos – le susurró Aomine al oído mientras lo mordía con suavidad.

\- Yo sólo puedo ser tuyo, Aomine – le susurró Tetsu con la voz más sugerente que fue capaz de colocar en aquella situación.

Ante aquellas palabras, Aomine no pudo resistirlo más y apartando los dedos de la entrada de Tetsu, cogió su miembro masajeándolo un par de veces antes de empezar a introducirlo en aquel chico que aguantó el primer quejido de dolor como pudo. Entró en él con mucha lentitud, siempre intentando hacerle el menor daño posible aunque eso parecía imposible. A medida que entraba en él, el placer le envolvía, sentía las paredes de Tetsu presionarle y continuó entrando hasta que no pudo avanzar más.

Aomine dejó escapar un gemido al sentirse completamente dentro de él, sintiendo el pecho de Tetsu pegado al suyo. Acarició el cuerpo de Tetsu a la vez que empezaba a moverse en su interior y sentía cómo Tetsu ayudaba moviéndose encima de él, introduciéndose él mismo aquel miembro una y otra vez deseando escuchar los gemidos de su novio aunque era incapaz de soltar aquellos sensuales labios ni siquiera un segundo.

Ninguno de los dos fue capaz de reprimirse durante mucho tiempo, acabaron sucumbiendo a sus deseos y entre gemidos, finalizó Aomine dentro de Tetsu mientras éste bañaba el vientre de su novio con su semen.

Apenas tuvieron tiempo de arreglarse y vestirse, cuando la puerta de la enfermería se abrió dejando ver a Kagami por allí que les miró absorto viendo cómo Tetsu aún estaba abrochándose el pantalón.


	20. Chapter 20: Amistad

Que Kagami hubiera entrado en el vestuario de la forma en que lo hizo no se lo esperó ninguno de los dos, pero aún menos… Tetsu esperó ver sonreír a Aomine por aquella acción. Hace un año los dos trataban de matarse y ahora estaba sonriendo ante su intromisión. Quizá algo había cambiado entre ellos con aquella visita de Kagami, quizá algo había hecho que Aomine entendiera o pudiera perdonar las acciones de aquel pelirrojo, pero era algo que Tetsu aún no entendía.

Pese a que Aomine habría preferido hablar a solas con Kagami, éste insistió en que Tetsu se quedase a escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Ni siquiera pensó que algún día vería a Kagami disculparse por su comportamiento y mucho menos, ofrecerle a Aomine lo que faltaba del dinero para su operación. Al menos Kagami tenía un buen seguro por la empresa de su padre y estaba dispuesto a responsabilizarse por aquel accidente.

Sabían que era una buena oportunidad aunque Aomine dudaba si aceptar aquella oferta o no. Kagami había traído consigo todos los papeles del seguro para la operación, no por nada tenían un buen seguro para esos casos y al fin y al cabo… había sido un accidente del cual se sentía culpable. Al final, fue Tetsu quien tuvo que convencer a Aomine para que aceptase aquel ofrecimiento y aquello pareció relajar a un muy tenso Kagami que sólo esperaba arreglar las cosas intentando que todo volviera a ser como antes.

 **Cuatro meses después:**

Aomine se encontraba en casa tratando de acostumbrarse de nuevo a poder ver. Tetsu estaba a su lado pasando la mano por delante de sus ojos y con aquellos ojos de niño pequeño completamente serio intentando descubrir si podía ver. Aomine sonrió al verlo con aquel semblante tan tonto en su rostro.

\- Deja de hacer eso con la mano, puedo verte – le dijo Aomine deteniendo su mano.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Más o menos. Aún veo algo borroso pero los médicos han dicho que debo dejar que la vista se acostumbre de nuevo. No es como si hubiera estado ciego toda la vida, mi cerebro recuerda las experiencias que he vivido, sólo tiene que acostumbrarse de nuevo, nada más.

\- Ayer tropezaste con un bordillo.

\- Ya te lo expliqué, Tetsu, no es porque no lo viera, de hecho lo vi… es sólo que mi cerebro no recuerda la medida exacta para levantar el pie. Iré acostumbrándome. Dame unas semanas – comentó Aomine sonriendo acariciando la mano de Tetsu.

\- Vale.

Aomine podía ver aquellos ojos cristalinos apartar la mirada de él algo entristecido. No estaba seguro de qué le estaba ocurriendo a Tetsu esos últimos días pero sí sabía una cosa y es que no quería perder a ese chico por nada del mundo.

\- ¿Quieres contarme algo? ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? – preguntó Aomine.

\- Las pruebas de ingreso al cuerpo de policía.

\- Eso… - dijo Aomine suspirando – no les des importancia.

\- Están muy cerca y no sé si tus ojos estarán en condiciones para pasar las pruebas.

\- Lo harán. Ya sabes lo cabezón que soy y estoy decidido a ser policía.

\- Sólo espero que no vuelvas a ponerte frente a un coche en marcha para salvar a alguien – susurró Tetsu.

\- Si ese alguien fueras tú, saltaría mil veces delante de él – le sonrió Aomine levantando ligeramente el mentón de Tetsu hasta conseguir que le mirase.

\- Me diste un susto terrible. Creí que te perdía.

\- No puedes perderme tan fácilmente – sonrió Aomine – Ahora tengo esto.

Tetsu miró cómo Aomine levantaba la muñeca enseñándole aquel trozo de hilo azul que él le había prestado. No pudo evitar sonreír porque sabía que aquello era una tontería, una tradición del instituto sin fundamentos y sin magia de por medio, pero para ellos… había sido algo importante, fue el primer día del comienzo, el primer beso entre ambos, el primer gran acercamiento. Sonrió al ver el hilo azul que le había dado a Aomine y lo acarició con sus dedos como si intentase comprobar que era real, que Aomine seguía allí con él. Sin que se lo esperase, notó los labios de Aomine rozar los suyos, devorarlos con pasión y en aquel momento, supo que ya no podía ser más feliz, todo lo demás carecía de importancia, tan sólo ese instante era lo que le importaba en ese preciso momento.

 **Nueve meses después:**

El despertador sonó a las cinco de la mañana. Tetsu se removió incómodo en la cama tratando de tapar ese molesto sonido colocando la almohada sobre sus oídos. Estaba en tercer año de universidad y todo le iba perfecto, era un gran estudiante, tenía buenas notas y le encantaba la biología.

\- Aomine… levántate ya y apaga ese molesto ruido – susurró Tetsu sin poder abrir los ojos.

Aomine siempre había sido muy dormilón, ya en el instituto se pasaba las tardes en la azotea durmiendo. El despertador seguía sonando y en aquellos segundos, Tetsu se preguntaba cómo había sido capaz de decirle a ese cabezota dormilón que iría a vivir con él. Era la primera semana juntos y aunque todo era perfecto en la convivencia, las mañanas se hacían duras, más cuando Aomine tenía que madrugar para ir a trabajar.

\- Levántate ya – le gritó Tetsu moviendo la almohada y golpeándole con ella despertando al moreno.

Aomine se quejó al sentir el golpe de la almohada en su rostro pero movió la mano apagando el despertador. Pese al golpe, Aomine no hizo el mínimo amago para levantarse así que Tetsu se giró enfadado hacia él.

\- Aomine… vas a llegar tarde al trabajo – comentó sacando un sonido de disgusto a su pareja.

\- Déjame dormir un poco más – comentó Aomine girándose para abrazarle.

\- Aomine – le gritó Tetsu apartándole el brazo.

\- Vale, ya voy – se quejó finalmente encendiendo la luz de la mesilla y apartando las mantas para levantarse.

Tetsu vio cómo Aomine se marchaba a la ducha y sonrió. Siempre había querido ser policía y por fin lo había conseguido. Las pruebas le habían salido fantásticas, era el chico con mejor nota y ya llevaba dos semanas asistiendo a clases y a la oficina para aprender con sus compañeros. Tetsu no quiso volver a dormirse y es que aunque le molestaba tener que escuchar aquel despertador todos los días a esa tempestuosa hora, también era cierto que verle salir con el uniforme era una de las cosas que más le excitaba. Cuando salió Aomine terminando de colocar las cosas en el cinturón, Tetsu se quedó con la vista fija en las esposas, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Aomine.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Aomine.

\- Nada – dijo Tetsu sonriendo.

\- En serio, ¿qué es? ¿Voy mal arreglado o algo?

\- Tengo un problema, agente – le comentó Tetsu con una sonrisa sugerente.

\- Ah, no, Tetsu, llegaré tarde.

Aomine caminó por un lateral de la cama tratando de irse cuando Tetsu se abalanzó sobre él cogiéndole de la muñeca.

\- Vamos… estoy deseando probar esas esposas.

\- Tetsu… no son un juguete – le comentó sonriendo – sólo las utilizo en chicos malos.

\- Y yo lo soy… o puedo serlo. ¿No me digas que no te excita la idea de arrestarme y hacerme tuyo?

Aomine trató de mirar hacia otro lado cuando Tetsu empezó a bajar con su mano derecha el cuello de la camiseta del pijama dejando ver al descubierto su cuello.

\- No hagas eso – le comentó Aomine rojo como un tomate.

\- Entonces déjame hacer algo como esto – comentó colocando sus manos en la cintura de Aomine y desabrochando la bragueta del pantalón en busca de su miembro.

\- Joder, Tetsu – comentó antes de girarse hacia él y arremeter con todas sus fuerzas besándole mientras se colocaba encima de su cuerpo y sacaba las esposas de la parte de atrás del cinturón.

Aomine abrió las esposas y pasándolas tras uno de los barrotes del cabecero de la cama, agarró ambas muñecas de Tetsu sin soltar sus labios ni un segundo. En aquel momento, Tetsu se excitó y sonrió triunfante al haber conseguido convencer a su novio de aquello. Al menos había conseguido volver a ver aquella pasión que siempre había caracterizado a Aomine y que perdió cuando se quedó ciego, por fin empezaba a ser el Aomine de siempre, el que conocía desde niño.

\- ¿Así que alterando a un agente de la autoridad? – preguntó Aomine sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué castigo tiene eso? – preguntó Tetsu sonriendo.

\- Quizá podamos llegar a un acuerdo tú y yo para que te suelte – comentó Aomine bajándose el pantalón levemente.

Tetsu movió sus manos queriendo coger el miembro de Aomine y dándose cuenta de que no podría moverlas de encima de su cabeza por las esposas. El moreno sonrió con perversión mientras levantaba la camiseta y recorría su abdomen dejando suaves y sutiles besos hasta llegar a sus pezones y mordisquearlos con sensualidad.

Aomine aprovechó el momento en que Tetsu aún trataba de recobrar la respiración normal para arrebatarle el pantalón y colocarse en medio de sus piernas terminando de bajar la bragueta y sacando su miembro. Preparó a Tetsu metiendo sus húmedos dedos en el interior, dilatándole. Una vez estuvo listo, Aomine se introdujo en él con cierta rapidez, lo único y lo que más deseaba en aquel momento era sentir de nuevo aquella estrechez de su chico, aquel placer que ambos se daban mutuamente.

Allí de rodillas sobre el colchón y con cada pierna de Tetsu a un lado suyo tenía la posición perfecta para coger más profundidad en su interior, para acelerar el ritmo consiguiendo escuchar finalmente aquellos gemidos que Tetsu tanto trataba siempre de silenciar por su timidez. Podía escuchar el metal de las esposas chocar contra los barrotes de madera del cabecero de la cama pero eso y la postura de Tetsu tan a su merced aún le excitaba más, tanto… que se corrió allí mismo en su interior dejando todo su ser.

Tetsu sonrió intentando recuperar la respiración después de aquel despertar tan movido pero cuando Aomine miró el reloj, supo que iba a llegar tarde. Sonrió besando en la frente a Tetsu y se vistió con rapidez buscando la llave de las esposas para desatar a su novio. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de desayunar, simplemente, cogió su bolsa y salió corriendo calle abajo en dirección al metro.

En cuanto el moreno se marchó de casa, Tetsu volvió a dormirse. Cogió la almohada rodeándola con sus brazos y apoyó la cabeza en ella dejándose envolver por la fragancia que Aomine había dejado impregnada en ella. Durmió tan plácidamente que acabó despertándose tarde, tanto… que ni le daba tiempo a ir a clase. Suspiró frustrado pero decidió cambiarse para ir a la cancha de baloncesto, todos deberían estar allí excepto su novio que estaba trabajando.

Llegó a la cancha viendo con sorpresa a Kagami jugando junto a su antiguo equipo contra la generación de los milagros. Le extrañó ver allí a Kise o a Akashi ya que siempre estaban muy ocupados, pero suponía que habrían hecho un hueco para jugar. Al ver a Tetsu, todos se giraron hacia él con una sonrisa.

\- Vamos, Tetsu, llegas tarde – comentó Kagami con una sonrisa.

\- Creo que todos imaginamos el motivo por el que llega tarde – sonrió Kise haciendo alusión al sexo con Aomine y sonrojando a Tetsu mientras todos se reían.

\- Dejad de reíros todos.

\- ¿Cuándo sale tu novio del trabajo? Me apetecía un partido con él, aún tengo que ganarle – comentó Kise girando la pelota de baloncesto en su dedo.

\- Aún te queda para ganarme – se escuchó la voz de Aomine detrás de Tetsu – dame ese balón que voy a enseñarte a jugar.

Tetsu vio cómo Aomine dejaba la bolsa del trabajo en un lateral de la pista y se lanzaba a por el balón que tenía Kise en la mano. Kagami también acabó uniéndose al partido y lentamente, el resto de jugadores. Tetsu no pudo evitar sonreír al verles a todos jugar de nuevo y divertirse como siempre habían hecho en el pasado. Se unió al juego también cuando Aomine pasó por su lado cogiéndole de la muñeca para que le siguiera. Ya le tenía cogido cuando Aomine se giró de golpe dándole el beso de su vida haciendo que todos se girasen a mirarle y silbasen pero todo eso le dio igual a Tetsu cuando escuchó a Aomine susurrarle que le quería. Todo estaba perfecto entre ellos y él mismo se encargaría de que todo siguiera igual. Ahora por fin vivía con Aomine Daiki y él había cumplido su sueño de ser policía. Todo estaba volviendo a su sitio y hasta Kagami había cambiado, empezaba a comprender que ellos dos jamás podrían estar separados y su actitud había dado un gran vuelco, ahora hasta empezaban todos a entenderle y hasta cogerle cierto cariño y aprecio.

 **Fin**


End file.
